Tank's Girl
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is how Steph and Tank start to date with Ranger in the wind
1. The beginning

My name is Stephanie Plum I am a bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie at Vincent's Bonds and right now I am looking at my apartment up in flames. I just got out in time to see it up in smoke. I see Tank running toward me and he then put his arms around me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There was a bomb in my apt. I saw it and ran there is nothing left. Rex is even gone." I said with tears in my eyes.

"With Ranger in the wind you can stay with me if you want?" Tank said to her.

"Thanks Tank I would love to stay with you" Stephanie said.

Then all of a sudden she spots Morelli, walking up to Tank's SUV.

"Great just what I need." Stephanie said to Tank.

Steph rolled down her window.

"Cupcake what happened?" Morelli asked.

"I am not sure, I heard this ticking and then all of a sudden my kitchen went up in smoke and I went out my window down the fire escape. Rex is gone." Steph told Morelli.

"You can stay with me you don't have to stay with this baboon. " Morelli told her.

"Thanks but I don't think that is a good idea Morelli I rather stay with Tank." Steph said and then she rolled up the window.

"Please Tank get me out of here?" Stephanie said.

"Not a problem" Tank said and then they drove a way.

When they got to Tank's house he pushed a button and the garage door opened up.

"You live here, how many rooms are there?" Stephanie asked as she looked out of the window in the garage that had a view of a pond.

"Four bedrooms and two baths." Tank said and then added "come on let me show you the rest of it. "

Steph was still teary eye from losing Rex. So she sat on the couch and cried more.

Tank sat next to her and took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and said, "It will be all right, we can start looking for another place for you when you are ready and I have a question what is going on with you Morelli and Ranger?" Tank asked her.

"Nothing Ranger is in the wind again and he does not want a relationship. And Morelli is a prick because he cheated on me when we dated so I try to avoid him as much as possible" Steph said to Tank.

Tank then picked up one of his new kittens and gave it to Steph to hold.

"she is so soft, I could hold him forever. Why do you ask about Morelli and Ranger?" Steph asked Tank.

"I have to be honest with you, I have liked you from day one, and I hated the way Ranger and Morelli treat you. You deserve better than that." Tank said

"You really like me, what about Lula?" Stephanie asked.

"Lula is crazy all she wanted me to do was marry her and have sex with her. I told her no that I wanted to take it slow but she was so persistent that I had to break it off with her. Like I said she is crazy." Tank then shook his head and looked at Stephanie.

"That sounds like Lula, and I like you too Tank I just did not want to say anything because of Ranger and how he might react." Stephanie told him.

"Well how about I take you out for dinner on my next day off and we can get to know each other better." Tank asked her.

"I would like that" Then all of a sudden she yawned.

He got up from the couch and then went to his room and grabbed one of his t shirts.

"Here you can wear this tonight and then I will give you one of my credit cards and you can buy some clothes tomorrow." Tank said and then he handed her one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks Tank" Stephanie said and then kissed Tank on the cheek.

"No problem take one of the guestrooms use it as long as you like too." Then Tank went into his bedroom and went to bed.


	2. The Bombing

Chapter 2 The Bombing

The next morning, Tank dropped Stephanie at her car.

"I will see you later tonight, I will be home probably before Six PM and then we can have something to eat." Tank said to her.

"Tank I don't cook so there better be something that is microwaveable in that fridge of yours." Stephanie said back to him.

"Don't worry there is, Hey come here for a minute."

"What do you want now?" Steph said so she leaned in and then Tank kissed her on the lips.

"I will see you later" Then he drove off.

Steph just watched him leaving her with her mouth hanging open.

She went to her car and opened her door and then she heard this loud boom and she went flying through the air and then she was out cold.

Tank had just gotten to work when Lester came running up to him.

"Tank there has been an accident, a bomb went off in Steph's car she is at Mercy General Hospital and the ER doctor wants to talk to you."

Tank felt his legs give out on him, but he turned around and ran to his truck and drove to Mercy General Hospital.

As soon as he got there he rushed to the ER.

"I am Pierre Sherman I heard you have Stephanie Plum here I want to speak to her doctor."

Tank saw the ER doctor come out.

"Mr. Sherman I am Dr. Emma Miss Plum has a bad concussion and is unconscious and also has a broken left arm. We are treating her and then she will be admitted at least until she wakes up."

"Can I go see her?" Tank asked.

"Of course I will take you to her." Then Dr. Emma led Tank to Stephanie.

When Tank saw her he almost cried. She was in a hospital gown, had scratches on her face, a big lump on her head and her left arm was in a cast.

He walked up to her bed and sat down next to her and then he took her hand in his.

"Baby, please wake up" Tank said with a cracked voice.

All of a sudden Tank's cell phone rang.

He pulled himself together and said, "What"

"Steph's car is toast we are trying to see if we can get finger prints off the bomb but so far we got nothing. How is she?" Hector asked.

"She is unconscious and has a broken arm and some scrapes on her face. You find this guy and then tell me, he is mine you understand that" Tank yelled over the phone.

"Yes, sir understood." Hector said and then he hung up.

Tank just looked at her and kissed her forehead. Then he called her family.

Her dad picked up on the first ring.

"Mr. Plum this is Tank from Rangemen there has been an accident and Stephanie is in the hospital, she is unconscious and has a broken arm but otherwise she is all right she will be admitted and when I have a room number I will let you know where she is at Mercy General Hospital."

"I am on my way" Frank said and then he hung up.

Tank then hung up his cell phone and the nurse came in and said, "We will be taking her to room 330 on the third floor you can follow us there if you would like."

"Yes, I would like that" Tank said and then he left with Stephanie and the nurse.

Tank stood outside the room until the nurse left and then he went in. He was still in shock about the bombing and he wanted answers and fast. But for now he would stay with Stephanie and be there when she woke up.

Steph's dad Frank came in to see her.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"There was a bomb and she went flying through the air." Tank said.

"She will be all right but she has to wake up and I will be there when she does." Tank told him.

"Why don't you go get some food or something and I will call you when she wakes up." Tank added to Frank.

"You will catch the man who did this right?" Frank asked Tank.

"Yes sir, I promise you that" Tank said and then Frank and Tank shook hands and Frank left Stephanie in Tank's care.

Tank stayed there for three days and then Stephanie started to groan.

Tank came by her bed and knelt down by her head.

"Steph please baby talk to me." Tank said.

"What happened?" She as sleepily.

"There was a bomb in your car and you went flying and hit the pavement. You were unconscious and have a broken left arm and a few scratches on your face but other than that you will be fine and you will heal." Tank said while touching her curls.

"You look like hell Tank did you get any sleep at all?" Steph asked him.

"I got some but I did not leave your side, all of Rangemen is looking for the bomber and when they find him he will have to answer to me." Pierre said to Steph.

"Now don't do anything stupid that will get you in trouble Pierre. I am not worth it." Stephanie said to him.

"OH you are totally worth it now please rest baby." Pierre said to her.

"I will as long as you go home and get some sleep." Stephanie said to him.

"I will but I am leaving Lester here to keep guard. I am afraid that someone might try to finish the job." Tank said.

"Fine just go and get some sleep Pierre." Stephanie replied to him.

Then Tank kissed her softly on the lips and then went home to get some rest.

The next day he got a call saying that Stephanie was being released so he got up and dressed and went to get her.

When he got there he saw her standing up with Lester by her side.

"Hey Tank guess who is ready to go home." Lester said with a smile.

"Glad to hear that" Tank said and looked her over.

"Come on baby lets go get you some food and then shopping for fresh clothes." Tank said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Stephanie said and then they walked out of the hospital and went shopping.

While they were shopping they both bumped into Lula.

"Hey there white girl where have you been staying sense your apartment got blown up?"

"At Tank's house" Stephanie told her.

"What? Why would you stay at his house when there is a no touch rule with Ranger going on." Lula shouted at her.

"A what rule!" Stephanie said.

"Tank what is she talking about" Stephanie said to him.

"When Ranger first met you he told the Ranger crew that no body but him could touch you or date you." Tank told her

"Is he insane, I am not his" and then she kissed Tank in front of Lula.

"Lula moved in just then and separated them and then slapped Stephanie across the face.

"What are you doing Ranger is yours Tank is my man." Lula shouted right in front of Tank.

"I am not your man Lula, we broke up and I am dating Stephanie now so get over yourself. Come on baby let's get you some clothes." Then Tank took Steph's hand and they left Lula in a state of shock.

"Tank are we really dating?" Stephanie asked him.

"I would like to if you feel comfortable with me" Tank told her.

"Yes, I would love to date you too." Stephanie said and then she hugged him.

They then went to a jewelry store and Tank had her pick a bracelet out and he had it engraved with: "To my baby girl from Pierre."

"Tank I love it thank you will you put it on me?" Steph asked.

"I would be honored." Then he put the bracelet on her and he kissed her.


	3. Tank Takes care of Stephanie

Chapter 3" Tank takes care of Stephanie

Tank woke up in his bed alone the next morning. He walked out to the living room and saw all the bags with clothes in them.

He knocked on the guest room door.

"Steph are you up?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Pierre I am up and I am having a problem getting dressed, can you come in and help me?" Steph asked.

"Of course" then he opened the door and saw her without a top but trying to get her bra on.

Pierre sat beside her, and then took the bra and fastened it.

He then took one of her new shirts and helped her put it on.

"I hate having a broken arm." Steph said as she turned to look at Tank.

"Pierre how long is this cast going to be on?" She asked him.

"A couple of more weeks, so I suggest that you call out of work at Vinnie's for a while and let me take care of you." Pierre said to her and then he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"All right you can take care of me, but only if you tell Vinnie for me that I will be out of work." Stephanie said.

"Deal" Pierre said and then he called him.

"Vinnie answered on the first ring.

"What"

"Don't what me Vinnie or I will come over and punch you in the face." Tank said.

"Stephanie can't work for a couple of weeks so Rangemen will be taking care of her bonds understood."

"Absolutely no problem" then Vinnie hung up.

"See no problem" then Pierre walked out of the room.

Stephanie followed him into the kitchen and then sat down at the table.

Pierre took out the eggs and started to make some for breakfast.

He put the toast in the toaster, and poured some orange juice in to glasses.

"So what do you want to do today it is my day off from work so anywhere you want to go." Pierre told her.

"I would like to go and see Grandma Mazur and my parents" Stephanie said.

"Sure thing we will go after breakfast." Pierre told her and then he served the eggs.

After breakfast Pierre helped her into his truck and then they went to Steph's parents' house.

When they got there, Grandma Mazur was waiting at the front door. "Come on in" Grandma Mazur said.

"Wow who is this?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"This is Tank who is helping me out right now" Stephanie said.

"Nice bracelet where did you get it?" Helen said when she saw it.

"Tank bought it for me" Stephanie told her.

"It is very pretty" Helen said.

"Thanks mom, I love it." Stephanie told her.

"What does Morelli think of you getting jewelry from another man?" Helen said.

"Mom Morelli is a two timing prick who cheated on me when I was dating him and Ranger does not want a relationship and I really like Tank so stop speaking." Stephanie told her.

All of a sudden her dad walked in and saw her in a cast.

"Baby girl how are you feeling?"

"Fine daddy I have Tank here to help me if I need it." Stephanie said.

Grandma Mazur was still staring at Tank. "Baby your grandma is staring at me." Tank told her.

"You should see what she tries to do with Ranger" Stephanie told him.

"Come on in and have some food." Helen told them.

They all sat down at the dining room table and started to eat some more breakfast.

After breakfast Stephanie looked at Tank and said, "I need to find a new car"

"Right now you can't drive one handed so I will take you were ever you need to go baby." Pierre told her.

"Well then how about we take a drive to the ocean and take a walk there." Stephanie told Tank.

"Sure thing," then he got up and pulled out her chair. She got up gave her daddy a kiss and then they walked out.

"Helen I like him a lot if you do anything to screw this up for Stephanie I will never forgive you." Frank told his wife.

Meanwhile outside Tank helped Stephanie into the truck and then he got in the driver's seat and they took off for the ocean.

Once they got there they took a walk on the beach. "So Pierre Sherman tell me about yourself." Stephanie said.

"Well I grew up in California, with both of my parents and my identical twin brother. Then when I turned 18 I enlisted in the army and then transferred to the Special Forces. In the Special Forces I met Ranger, and he was my commanding officer. After most of our main missions were up, we started Rangemen with Lester, and then a few years after that I met you." Tank said.

"So if I meet your twin how will I be able to tell you apart?" Stephanie asked taking his hand.

"That is easy I am more physically built then his is, he became a cop and did not get many muscles." Tank said and then he stopped and kissed her by the ocean.

"So now it is my turn what do you say we head back to my house and get changed and go out to eat." Tank said.

"Sure sounds great" Stephanie said and then they headed back to the truck for home.


	4. The Dinner

Chapter 4 The Dinner

When they returned to Tank's home the cats showed themselves for dinner. Stephanie picked up the white fluff ball that she has held some many times while she was there.

"Hi there Snowball" Stephanie said to the cat.

"She is purring Pierre" Then Steph let her down.

"I guess I should put on the new dress on and you go get cleaned up so we can go out." Stephanie said to Pierre.

"I think that is a great idea" the he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He then kissed her on the lips and then went to his bedroom to get ready.

"Wow, can he kiss" Steph said to herself then she went to her room and put on her dress. Which was much easier to do then putting on her shirt and pants.

She zipped up her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "I think this will shock him." She once again said to herself. It was a long blue dress with a slit in the left leg and she put black heels on so that she was a couple inches shorter the Tank.

She was just finishing her make up when she heard a knock on the door.

"I am just finishing up, Pierre I will be out in two minutes."

"Okay Steph I made reservations at St. Martins Restaurant for Seven PM so we better get going or we are going to be late." Tank told her.

"I am coming" then she opened her door and his face dropped.

"Wow you look awesome baby girl" Tank said

"You too I love the tux." Steph said as she walked out of her bedroom.

Tank walked over to the couch and grabbed her long sleeved jacket and helped her put it on. Then Tank grabbed his dress jacket and they walked to the garage.

He opened the door for her and she got in Tank's BMW car. He then got in and they drove to St. Martins Restaurant.

They got there at six forty five and he gave the car to the bus boy who was taking care of the cars.

They then went inside and Steph was in shock there were chandlers and then she noticed the waterfalls that were draining into a fountain. The tables all had candles on them and had white tablecloths.

"Tank I can't believe this, is gorgeous." Steph said as she put her hand to her chest.

"I aim to please" Tank said to her.

"Now let's go and get our table" He took her arm in his and they walked to the waiter.

"I have a reservation for two under the name Sherman." Tank to him.

"Of course right this way." And then the waiter showed them to their table which was right across a water fall.

The waiter pulled out Stephanie's chair for her and she sat down. Then Pierre sat down directly across from her.

"Pierre can you afford a place like this?" Steph asked him.

"Yes, baby girl I can and I told you I would show you what it would be like to date someone who can take care of you." Tank said with a smile and then he took her hand.

"I am so glad that we are giving each other a chance." Pierre said to Steph.

"I agree, I am just worried as to how Ranger is going to react whenever he comes home. And what are we going to do about Lula she is already trying to come between us." Stephanie told him.

"Don't worry about Lula she does not mean a thing to me and she won't try anything serious to split us up, it is Ranger that worries me more." Pierre replied to her.

"But enough of that talk for now let's just enjoy the music and dance with me." Tank said as he stood up and took her by the hand and let her to the center of the room.

He took her into his arms and started to dance to a slow song, Steph just put her arms around his broad shoulders and she let him take lead. They danced for three songs and then Steph's stomach growled.

"I think we should get some food Pierre." Stephanie said as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

He then lowered his head and kissed her she stood there and embraced the deep kiss. He came up for air and said, "I agree we should eat."

They went back to the table and Pierre waved for the waiter. He came up with menus. Steph took one and then Pierre took the other one.

"What to have" Stephanie said.

"You can have anything you want baby girl" Pierre told her.

"I will have your steak medium rare and a baked potato with broccoli." Stephanie said to the waiter.

"I will have the bass with a bake potato and broccoli and a bottle of your finest red wine" Tank said to the waiter.

"Very well I will put this order in right away" then the waiter left.

"Pierre what is going on between us and why did it take so long?" Steph asked him.

"I love you Stephanie Plum and I think I was too scared to tell you because of Ranger, but after you were hurt in the bombing a few days ago I realized that if I did not say anything now that it would never come out and I would lose you to another man which I don't think I could handle." He said.

"I love you too Tank, I think I always did, but I to was scared of what Ranger and Lula would do." Stephanie responded.

"Well I think we should stop hiding our feelings for each other and finally act on them." Then Pierre leaned in and kissed her.

After a few minutes of more chit chat the food came and they finally were able to eat. After they ate then the bill came and Pierre payed for the meal on one of his credit cards and then they left to go back home.

When they got inside Tank opened the door and let Stephanie in, then he kissed her good night and walked to his bedroom and she went into her's.


	5. The Cast Comes Off

Chapter 5 The Cast Comes Off

Tank woke up and heard something out in the kitchen. He walked out in his boxers and saw Stephanie trying to cook something for breakfast.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I am trying to cook breakfast so we can eat before we leave for Mercy General Hospital to have my cast checked." She said and looked at him.

"Here let me do that before you burn my place down." Tank said as he took the pan from her.

"Sit here and watch" Tank said. Then he heated the pan and put some pancake mix in it.

"Ranger would kill me if he knew I was having pancakes for breakfast. Let's make sure there is syrup too." Then Pierre went through all of his shelfs and finally on the last shelf he found some. He put the syrup on the table. Then he served breakfast.

After breakfast he went to get dressed. "Come on you are next" then he picked up Stephanie and took her to her room and helped her get dressed.

They came out and then Pierre grabbed his keys and started the truck, all of a sudden he heard gun shots. He took his gun from the glove box and saw Stephanie hiding behind the sofa, he saw the window blown out and started to fire some shots. He finally saw someone and fired but they guy got away. He made his way to Steph.

"Hey are you all right?" Pierre asked.

Pierre someone knows I am here, and they want me dead." Steph said and then she went into his arms.

He held her with one arm and had his gun in the other one.

Once he had Stephanie calmed down he called Rangemen.

"Lester some one knows Stephanie is with me shots were just fired at my house. I am taking my cats, and Stephanie to the safe house that Ranger uses, I would like to see them find us there." Tank said.

"Are right just watch your backs" Lester said.

Then Tank added "We need to get you a gun again baby girl."

"Tank I hate guns and the one I have is gone I lost it in the fire." Stephanie said to him.

"Steph someone is out to kill you and I don't want to go to your funeral so we are going to get you a gun after your apt at the hospital now let's get moving." He then kissed her softly on the lips. They then gathered all the cats and left Tank's house.

They made it just in time for Stpeh's apt so they checked in and then she went to xray. Tank was waiting in the waiting room when he saw Lester coming toward him.

What is the word on Bomber?" Lester said.

"Nothing yet still waiting." Tank said.

"What is going on with my house?" Tank asked.

"Well we have a Rangemen crew on the scene and they are cleaning up the mess but no word on the gunman yet." Lester said.

"Lester I need to check my cats they are in my truck you stay here until Steph comes out." Tank told him and then left.

While Tank was gone Stephanie walked out of the x ray dept. with two arms and no cast.

"I am free no more cast, not let's go tell Tank Lester." Then they left to go tell tank the good news.

When they got to the truck they saw Tank talking to his cats. "hey Tank, look no more cast." Stephanie said.

"That is great Steph now how about we go to the safe house and drop the cats off and then we go to buy you a new gun." Tank said to her and then he gave her a hug.

"Sure thing lets go." Then Tank and Steph drove off from the hospital to the safe house.


	6. The Gun

Chapter 6: The Gun

After the cats were settled in the safe house Tank and Stephanie went shopping to find her a new gun.

The first shop the went to was on Brockton street, and Steph tried several models but they were all too heavy and clunky for her.

Then they tried Vic's hand guns, but the models there were all too big and she could not hold them up.

"I wish I knew where Ranger bought me the .38 but I don't." Steph said out loud.

"Well we will find one that fits you. I know a couple places we can try." Tank told her and then put his arm on the back of Steph's head rest.

"Hey I got an idea, let's go to the bond office they have a full inventory of guns and amino there." Steph said.

"Okay." Tank said.

Then he turned around and drove to the bonds office.

When he got there he saw Lula talking to Connie.

"Perfect guess who is here" Tank said.

"You don't have to go in" Steph said with a smile.

"Yeah I do, I want to make sure the gun works and you can use it without breaking an arm." Tank said and then kissed her on the nose.

"Al right then let's go." Steph said

"Hang on, here take this." Tank said.

"Why do you want me to take your gun?" Steph asked.

"I want you to be armed incase Lula tries to jump me?" Tank said.

"Oh boy" she replied then they got out of Tank's truck and went inside the bonds office.

"Hey there long time no see" Connie said

"Are you coming back to work yet?" Connie asked.

"No she is not, somebody wants her dead." Tank said. "We have to look at guns and amino Steph lost her gun in the fire three weeks ago." Tank told Connie.

"Alright they are right here" she went back with a key and unlocked the room.

"Hey there Tank" Lula said and she started to push Stephanie out of the way.

"Lula, stop that I need to get in there with Tank" Stephanie told her.

"White girl you are not going near Tank again." Lula

"Oh yeah" Then Steph pointed Tank's gun at Lula.

"I need to be in there with Tank Lula and you are not going to stop me." Steph Replied.

"Okay already, I am leaving I know when I am not wanted. I don't know what happened to you white girl but you've been hanging out with my honey for too long." Lula told her.

"I am not your honey Lula I am Steph's honey now and I want you to leave us in peace." Tank told this to Lula's face.

"Fine be that way" and then Lula threw her bag at Tank. Tank ducked and the bag went flying in to the filing cabinet and the gun went off, all of a sudden there was a hole in the wall next to Steph.

Tank looked at Lula like he was going to kill her.

"Look at the time I have to go" she grabbed her bag and strutted off.

Tank looked at Steph as she came up from behind Connie's desk. He walked up to her and looked her up and down.

"Pierre there are no bullet holes in me I am fine." Stephanie told him.

"Just making sure" Tank said.

Then he walked into the closet and found a gun that might suite Steph.

"Hey baby girl come and look at this one" Tank said from over his shoulder.

It was a small automatic that took .38 bullets. Steph looked at it and then took it out of Tank's big hands.

She tried it on for size.

"I like it, not to heavy and not to light." Stephanie said to Tank, "but to be sure I should try it out somewhere." She added.

"We could go to the local gun range or we could go to Rangemen your call baby girl" Tank said to her leaning against the closest wall.

"How about the gun range this way we won't get distracted by anybody." Steph said .

"Sounds good to me" Tank said and then he took the gun and went back to the desk.

"Hey Connie can you make out a gun transfer slip so Steph can legally own this gun?" Tank asked.

"Sure can will start on it right now, be ready by the end of the day." Connie said

"Great we will be back after we hit the gun range." Tank told her and then they walked out with Steph's new gun and hit the firing range.

When they got to the firing range they noticed Morelli's car there.

"Perfect we go from one ex to the other ex." Steph said and then let out a great big breath.

"Well we could go to Rangemen" Tank said.

"No, because then people will be talking to us and asking if we are dating and all that other jazz and I rather not have people know we are dating just yet too soon for me to tell everyone." Stephanie said to Tank.

"Yeah I get what you mean all right then let's go in and shoot some rounds." Tank said and then he opened the door for Steph and they went in.

They went into the firing range, and then went to the desk.

"Two boxes of rounds" Tank said to the man behind the desk.

The man came up with two boxes of amino. Tank grabbed the boxes and had Steph follow him.

They got to the cubicle and put on their headphones, "Now stand with your feet apart," and then he got behind Steph and pushed her legs apart so they were set up with her shoulders. He then showed Steph how to load this model and then gave it to her. He put the safety off and said "now let's see how you shoot this baby."

Steph fired and went flying back into Tank's chest. "Okay that was a strong reaction." She said and then she looked at him. He just smiled at her.

"Try again" Tank said and then she fired again and this time she held her own.

After a box and a half of amino Steph was feeling more comfortable with her new gun.

"Okay now try firing my gun" Tank said.

She took Tank's gun and fired a few rounds. It was a lot heavier than her gun and she had a hard time holding on to it, but she did it, after that she handed Tank's gun back to him.

"I like my new gun better." Stephanie said.

Tank just smiled and took the last half of amino back to the desk. Then they walked out and on the way out Morelli walked up to them.

"Hey cupcake I see you got your arm back." He said to her.

"Yeah I did and look at what Tank bought me" She showed him the bracelet and then engaging on it.

"Huh so you two are an item now" Morelli said to them.

"Yes we are" Tank said and then he opened the door of the truck for Steph and she got in.

Tank got in his side and they drove back to the bond's office to get the transfer slip for Steph's ownership of her new gun. They stopped at Rangemen to drop of the transfer slip then they went back to the safe house where the cats were waiting for them.


	7. The Threat

Chapter 8: The Threat

When Steph and Tank got to Tank's house to check it Tank noticed that the door was open.

"Steph stay here" Then Tank took out his gun and started to go through the house. He stepped into the kitchen and found no one was there but the cat dish with food was tipped over. "Great" he said. Then he moved against the wall to the living room no one in there, then he moved to all the guest rooms and there was no one in there, then into his bedroom he found the drawers pulled out and the closet was rampaged.

All of a sudden he heard a mew and then Snowball jumped out of the closet.

"Snowball you rascal you scared me." Tank said and then he went outside and called Stephanie inside the house.

"Tank, you might want to take a look at this" and then Stephanie pointed to the red writing on the wall of the kitchen which said, "Ditch Stephanie or deal with me."

"Well now someone is after me because I am dating you." Tank said to her.

"if you want to break it off then I don't have a problem with that" Steph told Tank.

"No way, in fact this makes me want to propose to you." Tank told her.

Steph's mouth dropped.

"Say that again" Stephanie told him

"You heard me, then he got down on one knee "Stephanie Plum will you marry me?" Tank asked and then he took a ring out of his pocket.

"Umm Yes" Stephanie said and then Tank got up and kissed her, after they kissed her he placed the ring on her finger.

She stared at the 2 karat ring on her hand.

"Well baby girl say something" Tank said as he was holding her.

"Wow, oh wow I am engaged to be married." Then she was jumping up and down.

"But what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Well first we will call Rangemen and have them come out here and go over the kitchen." Tank said and then he got on the phone and called Rangemen.

Hal, Bobby and Lester came in the house and noticed the message.

"This could be from anybody." Bobby said

"I know, but I have a feeling that it is from someone that does not want me and Steph to be together." Tank told him.

Then Lester noticed the ring on Steph's hand.

"Did you propose to Steph there is a ring on her hand that was not there this morning?" Lester said.

"Yes, I did and she said yes, now can we please get back to business." Tank told the men.

The men gather around Stephanie and hugged her all at once. "Tank a little help here." She asked.

Tank pried them off of her and told them to "get back to work."

"Got it" they all said at the same time.

They took pictures and checked for forced entry of the house.

"It looks like the lock was picked Tank" Lester said, and then he took a picture of the door fame with the lock on it.

All of a sudden three cop cars show up with Morelli in one of them.

"Perfect what a way to ruin my day" Steph said as she pointed to Morelli getting out of one of the cruisers.

"Cupcake what are you doing here and are you okay I heard that there was forced entry on this house" and then he spotted Tank.

"Yes, Morelli she is fine and this is my house." Tank told him and then Morelli noticed the ring on Stephanie's left hand.

"What the hell are you doing Steph? You can't marry this baboon." Morelli shouted."

"I am marrying him and his name is Pierre" Stephanie told Morelli and then she added "if you are not going to help us then you can leave"

Morelli slapped his palm to his face and then went in to the house to take pictures and talk to Tank and the others.

After they talked the police walked out of the house and got in the cruiser. Morelli looked at Tank and said, "If I were not on duty I would punch your lights out." Then he walked off and left with the police.

"That went well" Tank said to everyone and then Snowball came out and rubbed against Tank's legs. He picked up the little white puff ball and held her for a few minutes before handing her to Steph.

"Well now what do we do about this threat?" Lester said and once again they all looked onto the kitchen wall where the wording was. "First off this is not blood" Hector said. Then he tasted it "It's ketchup" Hector said.

"All right who was the idiot that put ketchup on my wall?" Tank said.

"Could be Morelli, or Lula." Lester told them.

"I don't think it was Morelli because he was a work when this was done, I am guessing anyway." Stephanie told them.

"Could be Lula, does she know where you live Tank?" Stephanie asked.

"She does know where I live but I don't think she would go this far but let's go ask her." Tank said and then he and Steph went to ask Lula.

They got to the bonds office and Lula was in the front sitting on a chair talking to Connie.

"Hey Lula do you have any idea how this writing appeared on my wall?" Tank asked.

"No I don't baby but I like it" Lula said.

"Don't play games Lula this is not funny." Steph said to her.

Then all of a sudden Lula spotted the ring on Steph's hand.

"Tank don't tell me you proposed to the white girl!" Lula shouted.

"I did and I love her and want to have her forever Lula and you will start to show some respect to her." Tank warned.

"You wait I will split you two up yet." Lula said and then she left the bond's office.

"Well you two better be careful I would not put anything past Lula." Connie said.

"Yes, we will" Tank said.

Stephanie could only look at Tank to keep from laughing.


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 9: The Wedding

After the last two Rangemen left Tank said to Steph "How about we get married on Christmas Day"

"Are you nuts, where are we going to find a place to be wed on Christmas day?" Stephanie told him.

"I know just this place a little church in the middle of the mountains of St. Peters in the far part of Trenton." Pierre told her.

"Pierre that is only two months away, we need someone to do the food, and a place for the reception and a D.J. we have to do the invitations and I need a dress there is no way we can do all the planning for the wedding in two months." She told him.

"If we can plan the wedding for Christmas day will you marry me on that day?" Tank asked her.

"Yes of course but I don't see how it can be done." Stephanie told him.

"Trust me it can be done and will be done." Tank said and the he walked up and kissed her.

Seven weeks later with one week to go Stephanie was at the final fitting for her dress she had told her parents and her dad was thrilled her mom on the other hand wanted to put a steak knife through Tank's heart because he was not Morelli.

Meanwhile at the tux shop, Lester, Hector and Tank were trying on the final fitting for their tuxes.

Hector said, "hey man don't you think you are rushing this wedding?"

"I want it done before Ranger comes home and tries to talk Stephanie out of it." Tank told them.

"That makes sense man, but even if Ranger comes home after the wedding what makes you think that he won't try to talk Stephanie in to divorcing or have her get an annulment." Lester said to Tank

"That is why I plan to have her pregnant by the time he comes home too." Tank said with a smirk on his face.

"Tank that is insane" Lester said to him.

"I know it is that way I am joking about the pregnant part, but I know Stephanie and I know that she would not leave me for Ranger." Tank said to them.

"Well sir your tuxes are all ready to go, and here is your bill" the sales person for the tux shop said.

"All right put it on this credit card." Tank said as the guys got undressed and put their Rangemen gear back on.

"Okay now let me get this part straight. The dress rehearsal is tomorrow on Christmas Eve when your brother and your parents come in. Then the following day is the wedding on Christmas Day." Lester said to him

"Yes, that is correct my parents and my brother will meet Steph tomorrow evening for the rehearsal. And then the wedding is the next day so don't be late at my house that morning or I will kill you two got it." Tank said.

"Got it" They both said and shook their heads.

Christmas Eve the Rehearsal:

Tank looked at his watch there was 10 minutes before the rehearsal and he was starting to get nervous.

"Relax Pierre your family will be here in time for dinner." Stephanie said looking deep in his brown eyes.

"I know you are right, I am just getting to realize that this is actually happening." Tank said to her and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well it is and you better have a plan for Lula because if she finds out we are doing this tomorrow she will be on fire." Stephanie told him.

"I have a plan for her alright, she is the reason Bruce and Hawkeye is here." Tank said as he looked at them and waved.

Bruce and Hawkeye waved back, "I like to see Lula try to break us up." Tank said to his Baby Girl.

"Tank I have another question, how come we have not had sex yet?" Stephanie said.

"I thought we could wait till after we were married and do things by the Catholic Church sense we both grew up catholic." Tank said.

"That makes sense I guess I have been so comfortable with you that I didn't need to have sex right away unlike with Morelli and Ranger." She added and then kissed him hard on the lips.

He pulled his arms around her and they embraced after the kiss.

They heard foot steps and saw Father Prescott come up and say, "We are ready to begin the rehearsal."

They began the wedding rehearsal and everything was fine until the Father said, "If anybody has reason why these two should not be wed please speak now."

"I do" Lula said trumping up to the front of the church.

"Please tell me your plan?" Stephanie asked Tank.

"Bruce and Hawkeye come on down." Tank said.

Lula said, "Wow you guys are scarier then Tank is." And Lula started to run back to the door but Bruce and Hawkeye got her and hand cuffed her hands behind her back and took her to a holding cell for the next couple of days to cool off.

"Did she have reason why you too can not be wed?" the father said.

"No she is just crazy." Tank told him.

Then "I will say you may kiss the bride." The father said and then Pierre you may kiss her.

Now go and enjoy the rehearsal dinner." The Father told them.

"Thanks" Stephanie said to the father.

Pierre's mom Anna asked Frank, "Where is your wife?"

Frank answered, "She does not think that Stephanie should marry Pierre so she did not come."

"That is too bad I think Pierre and Stephanie make a great match." Anne said to Frank.

Tank just kissed Steph softly on the lips.

All of a sudden Stephanie yawned. Tank looked at the time and said "Wow it is getting late, waiter can I have the bill please."

Frank and Tomas Pierre's dad tried to grab the bill at the same time. Frank got it "You got to be kidding me, dad what are you doing?" Stephanie asked Frank

"Paying the bill, because you two won't let me pay for the wedding." Frank said.

Stephanie just shook her head and said, "You already paid for one wedding for me you don't need to pay for two."

"Please let me pay for the wedding." Frank said.

"No dad, you are not paying for the wedding well then I am picking up the check" Frank said and then he took 200.00 out of his wallet and paid the waiter.

" All right since the bill is paid it is time to go ladies and I have to go big day tomorrow." Stephanie said to everyone.

"I will see you out to the car Baby Girl" Tank said as he walked the ladies out to Mary Lou's car.

Tank bent his head to Steph's face and kissed her, "I will see you tomorrow" Then he walked back into the restaurant.

Once the girls were gone, Lester, Bobby, Hector, Bruce and Hawkeye dragged Tank to a strip club for his bachelor party.

"Guy I appreciate this, but I don't want the party. I just want to go home." Tank said and then he handed money to his friends and said "You enjoy yourselves." Then Tank left for his house.

Meanwhile at Mary Lou's house they had ordered a male stripper for Stephanie.

"You guys really did not have to do this." Stephanie told them.

"No problem at all. You are worth it so enjoy it." Mary Lou said, as the male stripper came forward.

"Enjoy the stripper girls" Then she walked to the guestroom and locked the door so that no one could get in.

The next morning the real fun began, the woman started to help Steph get ready. They helped her put on her cream colored dress, and then they did up the buttons in the back of it. It was long and flowing in all the right places.

The doorbell rang, and Lester came in with a long box.

"This is for Stephanie" Then Lester saw her.

"Holly shit you are going to blow Tank's mind." Lester said.

Lester handed the necklace box over to Stephanie.

Stephanie opened it and inside was a string of pearls.

"Wow look at these Mary Lou will you help me put them on." Steph asked her best friend.

"Sure thing, are these things real?" Mary Lou asked.

"Tank would not get me fake jewelry." Stephanie told them.

"Okay now that they are on, can you give this to Tank for me?" Steph told Lester.

"Sure thing" Lester said.

"We will see you ladies at the church" the Lester left.

Lester finally got back to Tank's house fifteen minutes later, "Well what took you so long" Tank said with his dress shirt off.

"Sorry I got busy talking to Steph, she loved the pearls." Lester told him "and this small thing is for you"

Tank opened the package up and saw a small snowball key chain.

"It is perfect, it is going right on my key ring" Tank said. Then he put on his shirt and jacket and was ready to go.

"Okay gentlemen let's get to the church." Tank said.

When they guys got to the church, they saw the limo that had the girls in it.

Tank saw Stephanie getting out the limo.

"Holy shit she looks stunning." Tank said

Lester moved Tank jaw up so it was not hanging down anymore.

The guys were finally in the church and in position when the music started.

They helped Mary Lou up who was the Matron of Honor, and then Lester help Valerie up to stand by the alter.

Then all of a sudden Stephanie started to come up to the alter, and Father Prescott, came forward and said, "Who gives this woman away" and her father spoke up. "I do" Then he handed Steph over to Tank.

"You look Stunning" Tank said.

"So do you" Stephanie said to Pierre.

"We are gather together to join these to marriage. Do you Pierre take Stephanie to be your wedded wife?" Father Prescott asked.

"I do" Pierre said.

"Do you Stephanie take Pierre to be your wedded husband?" Father Prescott asked.

"I do" then Father Prescott said "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now?" and nobody spoke up.

"I believe that you two have written vows." Father Prescott said to them.

"Yes father we have" Pierre said and then he said to Stephanie, "You are my light and the end of a dark tunnel, you keep me focused when I need to be, you have been a great strength when I need you and I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum."

"My dearest Pierre you helped me when I was or continue to go through a tough times. You are there when I need you, and I know that you will always be there for me though good and tough times, we can conquer any mountain that hits us together. I love you Pierre." Stephanie said.

Father Prescott then said, "May I have the rings?"

Mary Lou and Lester handed the rings over to Father Prescott.

"I bless the rings from the Son and of the Father."

"Pierre you may place the ring on Stephanie's left hand" Father Prescott said. Then Pierre place the ring on Steph's hand.

"Stephanie you may place the ring on Pierre's left hand" Father Prescott told her.

Then Stephanie place Tank's ring on his hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Father Prescott told them.

Then Pierre tipped Steph down and gave her a deep kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the new Mr. and Mrs. Pierre Sherman" Father Prescott told them.

Then the newlywed couple walked down the aisle and went to the reception.

During the reception there was lots of talking hugging and traditional stuff that happened. Steph shoved the three layer chocolate cake in Tank's face and then Tank softly placed the cake in her mouth.

Then Stephanie threw the flowers and then her niece Lisa caught them. 

"I don't think so Albert said and took the flowers from Lisa's hands." That got a laugh from everybody and then the bride and groom took off for their honeymoon.


	9. the Honeymoon

Chapter 10 The Honeymoon

Pierre and Stephanie arrived in Hawaii that evening and then they checked in to the hotel Sandals. Tank went to the front desk. "Hi there we are here to check in, the name is Sherman. You are in honeymoon suite 42a." the desk clerk said.

"Of course I hope you enjoy your stay here." The man behind the desk said.

"The bell boy will bring your bags up". The man added and then walked away.

The bell boy opened the door for them and put their bags in the room, Tank gave him a fifty dollar bill and then closed and locked the door.

He looked at Stephanie and saw she was beaming and looking out of the window. He came up behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"I think I know what you want to do first?" Stephanie said and then she turned around and he kissed her a passionate kiss. He then picked her up and put her gently on the bed, she started to undo his dress shirt, by undoing the buttons on it. He unzipped her dress from the back and took it off her letting it fall to the ground.

He stared at her for a couple of minutes, and then he helped her undress himself. When he was undressed she sucked in a breath of air. He came to her and started to kiss her from the neck down, he made his way to her breasts and began to suck on them. Then he started to kiss her belly while his hands ran down her legs.

"Pierre please stop teasing me." Stephanie said between breaths. He then entered her and then they made love.

Meanwhile down stairs, tank did not know but two guys were on the phone, "yes they just checked in and we will deal with them in the morning. Tank and Stephanie will not know what hit them" Then the man hung up. He did not know that he was being watched by Ranger who was here unwinding after being on a special ops mission.

Ranger went to the front desk, "Can I asked you a question I am here looking for a couple friends of my by the name of Pierre Sherman and Stephanie Plum." Ranger asked.

The man behind the desk said, I don't have a Miss Plum but I do have a Stephanie Sherman she is on her honeymoon with Mr. Sherman they are in room 42 a."

"Thank you so much you have been very helpful" Then Ranger went back to his room which was thirty three a right down the hall from the newlyweds.

Back in the honeymoon suite, tank rolled onto his back and looked at Stephanie who looked back at him.

"That was so worth the wait." His wife said to him.

"Yes it was." Then Tank kissed Stephanie on the lips. Then they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning Tank and Stephanie were in the shower make love and getting clean, and did not here the lock being picked and the door being opened. A few minutes later Ranger heard Steph and Tank's door being opened he peaked outside and saw two men with two guns going in to their room.

"I came here to unwind and end up saving Tank and Stephanie's life go figure." Ranger said shaking his head.

All of a sudden he heard Stephanie yell, "Tank" he came running out of the bathroom and saw the two gunman there.

"Wow"Tank said and then he noticed that one of the gunman was holding Steph at gun point.

"All right now be cool about this." Tank said. "I will give you all my money just don't hurt my wife.

"This is not about your money, this is about you two being married. My boss wants you to annulle your marriage."

"Baby girl do you want to annulle our marriage?" Tank asked her.

"No Tank, I don't do you?" Steph asked Pierre.

"No I don't" Pierre answered Stephanie and then all of a sudden a shot fired from behind the door and into their suite.

One gunman went down and then the one holding Stephanie said, "Come out now and drop your gun or she dies."

"Baby girl, you are not going to let them do that to you are you?" Tank said and then Steph gave the one gunman a knee right to the groin she then turned around and punched the guy in the face.

"The gunman went down, but so did Stephanie's towel it fell right to the ground and Ranger and the gunman could see every part of Stephanie.

Ranger said, "Looking good babe" Then Stephanie noticed that she was naked and took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"The gunman that was on the floor said, "Ranger we are doing this for you, so that you can marry Stephanie once this black headed baboon is out of the way"

Tank gabbed Steph's gun on the table and pointed it at the gunman that said that.

"You just ruined my day give me one reason I should not shoot you?" Tank said.

"Yah you want to start a family one day, and if you are in jail you won't be able to do that." The gunman said.

Tank sighed, and Ranger got the gunmen up, and put cuffs on him. The other guy was screaming in pain from the bullet that he took to the shoulder.

Ranger was on the phone calling Rangemen in Hawaii.

"The crew from Rangemen should be here any minute." Ranger told Tank.

Tank looked at his wife and handed her some clothes, "Here baby girl go put some clothes on."

"Okay Tank" Stephanie said.

"Oh man too bad she is covering up." The gunman who was shot said. Then Tank punched him in the face and he went down in cuffs.

"That must have hurt" Ranger said.

Then all of a sudden the management of the hotel came in, "What happened patrons were saying there was gun fire here?"

Stephanie came out and said to the manager, "These two came in to our room and almost killed me." Stephanie said to him.

"I am so sorry I will give you the rest of your honey moon free." The manager said.

"Thanks but no thanks we will go somewhere else to finish our honey moon" Tank said and then turned to Steph talking to Ranger when the Rangemen crew came into Tank and Steph's room.

Ranger said to Tank "You and Stephanie can take the safe house that is here in Hawaii"

"Tank, I don't want to go to a safe house it is our honeymoon." Stephanie told him.

"And when does Rangemen work out of Hawaii." She added.

"Rangemen bought a local bonds office here in Hawaii and Ranger has been working here trying to get everything settled." Tank told her after she was dressed.

Steph came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, "All right how come Ranger is not losing your cool about me and Tank." Stephanie asked.

"Tank called me when you two first started to date, and then again when he proposed to you and if you are truly happy with him then you both have my blessing" Ranger said to them.

"Thank you Ranger" then Stephanie hugged him.

"Hi I am Connie one of the agents for Rangemen here in Hawaii." Steph looked at the 6 foot one girl with big boobs and blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, "Tank it is now your turn to get dressed." Then Stephanie threw some clothes at him.

"All right I am going baby girl, but I think we should go to the safe house to finish our honeymoon up" Tank told her

"Why can't we just go to another hotel?" Steph asked.

"Because there still be more men out there gunning for us, and I want you safe." Tank said as he came out with jeans and no shirt on.

"But it is a safe house Pierre." Stephanie said.

"Relax babe I have been to this safe house and you and Tank will love it." Ranger said.

"Oh all right we will go to the damn safe house" Steph said. Tank walked up to her and kissed her.

He then put on his shirt on and tied his boots.

"Thanks Ranger," Stephanie said and then she walked out to the rental car that they were using.

"I will see you in a couple of weeks, I am going to talk to those gunman in New Jersey." Ranger said.

"Okay boss and thanks I owe you one" Then Tank left the hotel and drove to the safe house with Stephanie.


	10. The Safe House in Hawaii

Chapter 11 The Safe House in Hawaii.

Tank and Steph drove up to the safe house, and looked at it. "Well it not that bad" Stephanie said to him.

Tank looked at the shutters that were falling off the windows and the broken concrete walk way leading to the house.

"It could use some work but let's see what the inside looks like" Tank said he got out and then helped Steph out of the car.

Tank walked up to the door and unlocked it. Stephanie walked in and looked at it, there was a broken chandler in the living room but the kitchen was state of the art with two sinks and a dish washer and fridge that was full of food and a table with a phone on the wall.

"Now let's check out the important room" Pierre said and then he picked Stephanie up and carried her to the bedroom. He saw a king sized bed and he placed her on it, and then asked her, "Will you become the mother of my children?"

"I married you didn't I so of course I will" Stephanie said and then she pulled him on top of her. He then kissed her with a deep passionate kiss. He worked the button of her jeans and pulled them off of her. Then he took her shirt off and then he got undressed and they made love.

They woke up the next morning and decided that they when they go back to New Jersey they would go home to Tank's home which was now Stephanie's home too.

"Hey Baby Girl you want to try to make a baby" and then he pulled her back down to the bed.

"I was thinking that we should go for a walk on the beach while we are here at the ocean" Stephanie sad as she tried to get out from under Pierre.

"Oh come on, we can go for a walk anytime" Tank said as he tried to kiss her on her neck to get her in the mood.

Stephanie started to sigh and he knew that he had her. He moved down her body slowly kissing her and moving his hands all over her, then he entered her gently.

After he was done, he moved off of her and to his side of the bed.  
"Now we can go for a walk" He said and then he got up and got dressed and tossed her clothes to her.

"Smart ass" Stephanie said to him.

He just grinned at her.

After she got dressed and up they went to the ocean and went for a walk they had their hands linked together. Then Tank noticed smoke coming from the safe house.

"Baby girl did you leave something burning at the house?" Pierre asked her.

"No way." Stephanie told him.

"Because there is smoke coming from the house." Tank said and then he started to run toward the house when he got there he noticed that the house was in flames.

By the time Stephanie caught up to her husband the fire department and Ranger was there already.

"You need to run more Babe" Ranger said to her as he tossed her a water.

"Thanks" she replied to him.

"Any idea what happened?" Stephanie asked Tank

"Not a clue they won't let us in to look right now." Ranger said.

"Tank our clothes were in there with all our ID's what are we going to do now?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"I am not sure Baby Girl. Any ideas Ranger." Tank asked

"Well you two could use my credit card and get a room or you could head back to Trenton" Ranger said.

"Darling we have tried twice to have a honey moon I think we should head back to Trenton and find out who is doing all this stuff." Stephanie said to Tank.

"All right Baby Girl you win we will go back, but we are still on vacation and I plan to use that time to make me a Daddy." Tank said and then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Ranger just rolled his eyes and then walked away.

Tank looked and saw Ranger talking with the fire department.

"We can go in now Tank if you are done making out with Babe." Ranger said.

"All right let's go, you stay here and yell if you need me Baby Girl." Tank said and "Here take my gun." He added then he walked into what use to be the safe house.

Steph was outside when the fire Dept. left, and then she saw a car coming up to the house it was a rather large SUV. Two guys with masks on their faces came up to Steph, she pointed the gun and fired.

Tank heard the gunshot "That was my gun". He went running outside and saw the other guy with Steph. He was trying to get her in the SUV. She was struggling but was having no luck getting away from him. Tank started to run after them he caught up to them. Then the guy with the mask and Tank were fighting. Steph ran back to Ranger. Then Tank got one arm around the kidnapper's neck and managed to make him pass out cold.

Ranger just stood there looking at the fight and then looking at Stephanie.

"Why didn't you help him?" She asked Ranger.

"He looked like he could handle it." Ranger told her and then he got in his Rangemen car and drove away.

Tank looked at Ranger and then at the guy Steph managed to shoot in the shoulder.

Tank walked up to Steph and said, "Baby Girl are you okay?"

"I am fine but why did Ranger not help you?" Stephanie asked him.

"I don't know but I will find out why, but right now we need to get back home and go back to our place and not tell anyone we are there." Tank said, "I am starting to believe we can't trust anyone anymore."

Then Tank and Steph walked back to their rental car and head back for Trenton.


	11. Ranger Leaves Rangemen

Chapter 12 Ranger leaves Rangemen

Tank was on the phone with Lester "What do you mean he is cleaning out his office?" Tank asked Lester.

"Just what I said Tank. He says that you are taking over Rangemen." Lester told Tank.

"I am on my way in" Tank said and then he hung up his cell.

"Stephanie, I have to go to Rangemen for a while, you want to come with me?" Tank asked her.

"Sure, what is going on?" she asked her husband.

"Ranger is packing up his office and leaving" Tank said

"What!" Stephanie said to him.

"You heard me so I am headed over their now, to find out what is going on." Tank told her.

They left for Rangemen and to talk with Ranger.

They got in the parking garage and saw Ranger loading his truck.

"Hey there what is going on?" Tank asked his friend.

"I am leaving, going to Miami to be with Julie and the family, I am giving you my share of Rangemen. Here is the paperwork" Then he got in the truck and left.

Stephanie asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know but I don't like it" Tank said.

Then he helped Stephanie out of the truck and they walked into the Rangemen building.

Lester followed Tank inside, once inside Lester asked, "Is he really gone?"

"Looks that way Lester" Tank said and then he spoke to Hector, "I am going to my lawyer's office to verify this Baby Girl stay here and go work out or see if you can find any clues as to why Ranger would leave just like that." Tank told her.

"Got it" Stephanie said and then Tank walked out of Rangemen and got in one of the Rangemen SUV and went to his lawyer's office.

While Tank was at the lawyer's office, Steph searched Ranger's old office for clues, and she found one. It was a letter to Stephanie and Tank.

Stephanie opened the letter and read it.

Dear Babe and Tank

By the time you read this I will be gone, you are both very close friends of mine and I could not bear it any longer. Lula was black mailing me to have some of my connections give you a hard time about your marriage, I did not want to do it but she knows about Julie and would hurt her if I could not get you two to break up. I can see now that is not going to happen so I wish you the best and hope you two find peace somewhere. I am giving to give my half of Rangemen to you Tank so you can keep the company running smoothly. I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you.

Your friend always

Carlos.

Steph had tears in her eyes, as she called Tank.

"Tank I found a letter addressed to the both of us, from Ranger you have to read it when you get back, I don't think we will hear from Ranger again."

"Keep the letter I am going in to the lawyer's office right now to confirm this. This is absolutely crazy why would he do this?" Tank asked Stephanie.

"Lula knows about Julie and was black mailing him to break us up." Stephanie said to him. "He was trying use some of his connections to scare us to the point we would break up." Stephanie said to her husband.

"That is crazy why would Ranger give in to Lula?" Tank said and then added "That makes no sense what so ever."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Stephanie told him.

"I don't think we can do anything about it right now, but after I speak to the lawyer I am going to talk to Lula" Tank said and then he hung up and went to his lawyer's office.

"Is Bruce Marely available?" Tank asked.

"Yes sir he is expecting you." The Receptionist said.

Tank walked into Bruce's office and saw his old friend sitting behind a desk.

"Do me a favor Bruce and look over the papers from Ranger, he is signing his half of Rangemen to me and I just want to make sure it is legal." Tank said.

"All right I will have an answer for you tomorrow morning." Bruce Marely said to his old friend.

Then Tank walked out once in his truck he headed to the bond's office to have a talk with Lula.

Once he got there Vinnie opened the door. "Well if it isn't my new cousin how are you" Vinnie said to Tank.

"Vinnie where is Lula I need to see her." Tank said to him.

"I honestly don't know she has not been here for a couple of days now but Harry the Hammer wants to talk to you." Vinnie said to him.

"Give me Harry's number and I will call him." Tank said. Vinnie wrote the number down and gave it to Tank.

Tank got back in his truck and called Lester,

"Hey boss what is up?" Lester said.

"I need a crew to look for Lula she has not been at the bond's office in a couple of days." Tank said to him.

"Got it will find her," Lester said and then hung up.

Tank started his truck and drove back to Rangemen.

When he got there he saw Steph in his office in tears.

"Baby Girl what is wrong?" Tank asked her as he dropped to one knee to comfort her.

"I can't believe that Ranger would work for Lula to split us up" Stephanie said and then she put her arms around Tank's neck.

Tank wrapped his arms around her and took the letter from her hands. He read it and could not believe it either.

Hector knocked on Tank's door, and Tank looked up to see him. Tank kissed Steph's head and said, "I will be right back" He took the letter with him.

"Hector you are a handwriting specialist right." Tank said to him

"Yes, why" Hector said to him.

"I need you to compare Ranger's writing from this letter to this" Tank said and then Tank handed Hector a letter that Tank had with him.

"Got it you will have something tomorrow morning." Hector said and then he went to his lab.

Tank went back inside his office and said to Stephanie "We will get to the bottom of this I don't believe that Ranger would do this to us at all I think something more is going on here baby girl. But for now all we can do is wait, so let's go home and try to figure this out."

"All right that sounds good to me" Stephanie said and then they walked out of Tank's office and left Rangemen.


	12. The Truth Comes to Light

Chapter 13 The truth comes to light

The next morning Tank was in the kitchen when his phone rang, "Talk to me"

"It is Hector. Boss, and you were right the hand writing is different from the real Ranger. It is an impostor who wrote this."

"Then that was a fake Ranger that was in Rangemen" Tank said.

"Yes, sir I let Julie's parents know and they are on their way to the Rangemen in Miami."

"Good so we need to start looking for Lula to find Ranger, I bet anything that she has him held up somewhere." Tank said to Hector.

"We called Morelli. He has not seen Lula for a couple of days, but we will keep looking." Hector said.

" Find her now!" Tank said and then hung up.

Meanwhile the real Ranger was in a cellar some were in South Trenton with chains on his feet and hands and he was not in a good mood. He heard that Lula needed help and went to help her and then someone hit him on the head with something hard that had knocked him unconscious and then he woke up here.

He went searching in his pants and found a small pin, he would try to use that to get free of his chains. He started to pick at the lock and then one hand came free. "Great now to get these stupid things off and then find out what is going on." He said to himself. He wondered how long he had been down here in these chains. He finally got himself free now all he had to do was to wait and see who would bring him food and then he would strike.

After what seemed like forever the door to Ranger's cell opened and Ranger attacked the person, putting a choke hold around his neck and rendering him unconscious. Ranger walked up against the walls and made it to a door that led up top. He heard Lula say, "Now with the fake Ranger disappearing and admitting to the crimes against Tank and Stephanie, they will be concentrating on finding the other two guys so Tank won't even notice that he is signing divorce papers with Stephanie's signature on them and then I will pick up the pieces, I need you boys to finish off the real Ranger."

"You got it Boss and then they started to go to the door that lead to down stairs. When the door opened the guys were staring right at Ranger, and then Ranger slammed the door in their faces rendering them unconscious. Lula spotted Ranger and started to run, but Ranger tackled her. "You are not going anywhere Lula." Lula hung her head in shame. Ranger grabbed his cell phone that was on the table and called Tank.

Tank noticed the ID and picked up, "Who is this?"

"It's Ranger don't sign anything I have Lula and she has some explaining to do. Have someone pick me up on the lower end of Stark Street and Tank hurry." Then he hung up.

Tank called Hector and Lester and told them to head to the lower end of Stark Street and that he and Stephanie would meet them there.

When they got to the house on the lower end of Stark Street they saw Lula standing next to Ranger trying to get away. Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hector all got out of the SUV"s and walked up to Ranger and started to talk.

"Hey Boss. It is good to see you, glad you did not give up Rangemen." Lester said.

"Is that Babe in the SUV?" Ranger said.

"Yes, sir but I am sorry to say she is not your Babe anymore, she is Tank's" Lester told Ranger. Then Ranger noticed the wedding ring on a necklace that was around Tank's neck.

"Now for you let's get you looked at and then we can fill you in on everything" Bobby said to Ranger.

Tank, Hector, and Lester picked up Lula and put cuffs on her.

"Tank I did it for us" Lula said.

"There is no **US** Lula we were done a long time ago." Tank said to her. They walked her over to an SUV and put her in it and cuffed her legs to the floor of the SUV.

Ranger walked up to the SUV that Steph was in. Steph got out and gave Ranger a hug. "Hey, I knew that you were not going to kill Tank for marrying me." Stephanie said.

"What!" Ranger said in shock.

"I am married to Tank" Then Stephanie showed the wedding ring to Ranger.

Ranger walked over to Tank and punched him in the gut. Tank hit the side of the SUV.

"Boss, let me explain. Steph's apt was destroyed by a bomb and she stayed with me, we got to know each other and then fell in love." Tank said while he was bending down trying to catch his breath.

Steph walked up to Ranger and said, "Tank takes really good care of me Ranger and I love him."

Then she helped Tank up.

Bobby came up to Ranger and said, "If you want to duke it out with Tank then fine, but do it when you are healed now let's get you back to Rangemen."

Tank and Steph looked at Ranger. Ranger walked over to Tank and Steph and asked, "Are you two happy together?" "Yes" They both said at the same time.

"Does Morelli know?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, and he is not happy about it either." Tank said.

"How long have you two been married?" Ranger asked them.

"One month, we have dated for four months I told the fake Ranger and he gave us his blessing." Tank told him, I did not know that it was the fake Ranger at the time." Tank said.

"Promise me one thing Tank that you will take care of Stephanie." Ranger said to him.

"I promise. Ranger, she won't need or want anything." Tank said. Then Tank held out his hand and Ranger shook it. Stephanie let out a deep breath and then they took the real Ranger home and took Lula to jail, and then they would hunt down the fake Ranger together as a team.


	13. Ranger is Back

Chapter 14 Ranger is Back

Ranger got released from the infirmary at Rangemen three days later. He went to the control room and saw Tank standing there over a monitor.

"Any word yet on where my double is?" Ranger asked.

"No, not yet still looking. He said to me that he was going to visit Julie in Miami to be close to her" Tank told him.

"Then that is where I will start" Ranger said to him.

"Hey when you get back you want to join Steph and I for dinner?" Tank asked.

"Sure, is she cooking?" Ranger asked.

"She has been taking lessons from Ella so it should be interesting." Tank said.

"Yes it should be. I will see you tomorrow night, it will not take me that long." Ranger said and then he left.

When Ranger went to Miami he went to visit Rachel and Julie at Rangemen.

He walked on floor five and Julie came running up to him.

"Dad" she said and then she hugged him.

"Hi Julie you have gotten big." And he kissed the top of her head. "Where is your Mom?" She asked.

"In here, come on in." Julie said to Ranger.

"Carlos, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"I know this is a weird question. But has anyone been hanging around your house or at Julie's school?" Ranger asked.

"Not that I have seen" Rachel said.

"All right I want you to stay here until I get this settled." Ranger told them and then gave Julie another hug and walked out to tour the streets of Miami.

All of a sudden Ranger's cellphone rang. "Yeah, Ranger this is Rachel, there is someone trying to get Julie out of school saying that he is her father." Rachel told him.

"Julie is with you so this guy must not know that Julie is out of school. I am on my way, thanks Rachel." Ranger said then he hung up. Then he went to Julie's school when he got to the school he saw his double was walking out of the school. The copycat saw him and started running. "You are not going anywhere" Ranger said and Ranger tackled him. Ranger started to hit him. "Who are you?" Ranger asked after he was done hitting him.

"I am just doing what Lula paid me to do." The man said. Then he was unconscious. Ranger put cuffs on him the brought him to Rangemen and then called Tank.

"Yo." Tank said.

"I am sending you a picture of a guy who was posing as me, tell me if this is the same guy." Ranger told him.

"I am receiving the photo now" Tank said and then he looked at it and said "Yeah that is the same guy except he did not have bruises on his face." Tank said.

"I got a bit carried away, all he told me was the Lula paid him to pose as me." Ranger then added "I will be on the next flight home to figure what else she did." Ranger said.

"Oh, by the way, my Lawyer Bruce called and said that those papers were divorce papers that were signed by someone who looked a lot like Stephanie but did not have Stephanie's signature on them. So thanks for tell me not to sign those." Tank told Ranger.

"You're welcome, I am glad Stephanie is happy." Ranger said and then he hung up.

Ranger went back to Rangemen in Miami to say bye to Julie and Rachel.

"Dad what is going on?" Julie asked.

"Nothing baby it is all taken care of you and your mom can go back to your house. Then you can go back to school tomorrow." Ranger hugged them and then he turned and walked away so he could catch a Rangemen jet home to Trenton. When Ranger arrived home the next day, he noticed that Tank was not in. "Where is Tank, he called out Stephanie is sick she is throwing up everything" Lester said to Ranger.

Ranger called Tank, "Hey what's wrong with Babe?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know she said it started last night, but then after an hour it stopped. The vomiting that is. Now she can't hold anything down Ranger." Tank told him. "She is resting right now so that is a good sign." Tank told him.

"I am going to take her to the doctor this afternoon can we change dinner to tomorrow night instead." Tank asked.

"Sure, give her a hug for me and tell her I hope she feels better." Ranger said and then he hung up.

Stephanie got up and asked, "What is going on?"

"Baby girl I want you to stay in bed." Tank said and then he picked her up and put her in bed.

"My mom is coming over with chicken soup so you can have that before we go to the doctor's" Tank told her.

"I don't want to go to the doctor's Tank, it is probably the flu." Stephanie told him.

"You are going to the doctor's that is final" Tank said as he laid her down in bed.


	14. The Rat Poisioning

Chapter 14 The Doctor's appointment

A few hours later, Tank picked Stephanie up because she was so weak she could not walk and brought her to her doctor's. They were in the waiting room waiting for her doctor. Tank put her in a wheel chair so she could be wheeled around.

"I hate this" Stephanie told him.

"I know Baby Girl, but we have to find out why you are sick." Pierre told her. Stephanie held her hand out to him and he took her hand and kissed it.

All of a sudden the nurse came through the door that lead to the exam room. "Stephanie" she called.

Tank got up and wheeled her in to the examine room. Once inside they waited longer for Dr. LeBlanc her primary care doctor. Then she came in.

"Hi Stephanie what is going on today?" Dr. LeBlanc asked her.

"I can't walk, and I can't hold any food down this started yesterday."

"Well we will take some blood and depending what the blood work shows I will put you on something for your vomiting. Are they any other symptoms?" She asked.

"No but I have been feeling really tired too lately." Stephanie said to Dr. LeBlanc as the good Dr. was taking blood from Stephanie.

Tank just looked at his wife and rubbed her back.

"Can you forward this information and blood results to Bobby at Rangemen he is our medic and doctor for Rangemen employees." Tank said to her.

"No problem and you are related to Stephanie?" The Doctor asked.

"I am her husband Pierre" He told her.

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant Stephanie?" Dr. LeBlanc asked.

"I don't know maybe." Stephanie said

"How about you go pee and give me a sample and we can run a pregnancy test. Dr. Leblanc told her.

"Sure thing" Stephanie said, and then she wheeled herself to the bathroom and had Tank help her to the toilet and she got a sample of pee for the doctor. Tank handed the pee to the Dr. and then pushed Stephanie out of the bathroom.

Dr. LeBlanc took the pregnancy test out of the box and put some pee on it, after a few minute two blue lines came up on it. "Well this confirms it you are pregnant, so that is why you are vomiting but now we have to find out why you are so weak. I don't want to put you on something until you gain a little strength back."Dr. LeBlanc said.

"I also want to admit you until we get the blood work back to see if we can get some fluids in your body and try to get you to eat and keep some food down." Dr LeBlanc told her.

Stephanie looked at Tank, "Can you handle being by yourself for the next couple of days?" She asked Tank

"I think I can manage." Tank said and then he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I will also call one of our OB's she is very good and I think you two will like her." Dr. LeBlanc said and then she admitted Stephanie for the evening and maybe tomorrow.

A couple of hours later, Stephanie was in the hospital wing in a private room paid for by Rangemen thanks to Tank's health insurance.

"Darling if you want to go home, you can you don't have to stay I will be fine." Stephanie told Pierre.

"I will stay a little longer I want to hear the results of the blood work." Tank said to her and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I am so scared because I am pregnant." Stephanie said and then she put her hand on her lower belly.

"I am right here and I am not going anywhere." Tank said and then added "We will deal with all this together." Pierre said then he kissed her.

"All right I got the results, you are definitely pregnant the blood work confirms that and it also confirms that you have been poisoned with Rat Poison. So I will give you an IV to counteract the poison so you can go home tomorrow." Dr. LeBlanc said.

"Did the poison hurt the baby? Tank asked.

"It is too soon to tell we have to wait and see if the baby develops normally." Dr. LeBlanc said.

"I will find the poison tonight baby girl and then I will deal with it." Tank said and then he kissed her and he left. Stephanie told the Dr. I hate it when he gets mad like that, but I have never seen him that mad."

"Well you are his wife and the mother of his baby. I would be mad too if I were in his shoes." Then the doctor left.

Tank got to the truck and called Ranger.

"Hey boss, Stephanie is getting treatment for rat poisoning and she is pregnant too." Tank said to Ranger.

"I think we need to talk to everybody who can go into your house" Ranger said "and I will go talk to Lula" Tank said


	15. Tank Gets Help

The chapter 16 The poisoning

Tank got to the Trenton lock up where Lula was being held when his cell phone went off.

"What!" Tank said

"Wow! Calm down its Ranger. I am just calling to let you know that we found the rat poison. It was in the flour that Steph used last night. Bobby wants you to come in for treatment now."

"I was going to have a chat with Lula" Tank said.

"Tank, that can wait I don't want you in a hospital bed like Stephanie now come in that is an order." Ranger said.

"On my way." Then Tank hung up the phone and turned his truck around to Rangemen.

Tank walked in to Rangemen and up to Bobby's medical room.

"Lay down Tank" Bobby said.

"I blame Lula for this" Tank said as he held out his arm.

Bobby took blood and put it under a microscope and found some rat poison but not enough to make him as sick as Stephanie.

"There is some rat poison in your system but not enough to make you as sick as Stephanie so I can treat it here." Bobby said and then he took out an IV and started to treat Tank.

Ranger came down to the medical room and asked Bobby, "How is he doing?"

"He is pissed he had no idea the rat poison was in the flour, and the fact that Stephanie is in the hospital for this is scary too. We treated Tank for the rat poison now so it will be out of his system in twenty four hours." Bobby told Ranger

"Good let's see what Tank can tell us about who did this." Ranger said and then he walked over to Tank.

"I am betting that Lula is behind this" Tank said to Ranger.

"Why Lula?" Ranger said.

"She does not want me and Steph to be together, and she tried to annul our marriage the night after we were married. She hired two gunman to hold us up on our honey moon and the fake Ranger killed one guy and the other guy was taken in to Rangemen custody" Tank finished telling Ranger.

"All right I will have a talk with Lula. You stay put and rest. Let the drugs get rid of the rat poison." Ranger told Tank and Tank nodded.

Ranger got to the Trenton Jail and signed in. Lula came out in an orange jump suit.

"Ranger" Lula said and then she gulped.

"Lula why did you poison Tank and Stephanie?" Ranger asked calmly.

"I did not poison anybody, I just kidnapped you." Lula told him.

"Tank and Stephanie have been poisoned with rat poison, and you are telling me you did not have someone do that." Ranger said as he was starting to lose his cool with her.

"I did not do it, all I wanted was to have them breakup and not get married. Tank is supposed to be with me and Stephanie is supposed to be with you." Lula said.

Ranger slapped his hand hard on the table, and said, "Wrong Stephanie is happy with Tank and that is all I care about."

"Now you tell me who put the rat poison in their flour." Ranger said in a harsh tone.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't" Lula said shaking.

Ranger just shook his head and left. He bumped into Morelli at the desk as he was signing out.

"Hey there Ranger how are you doing with Stephanie off limits to you now?" Morelli asked.

"I am okay with it, she is happy and that is all that matters to me. Morelli." Ranger said.

"Hey do you know of anyone that would want to poison Steph or Tank?" Ranger asked.

"Not a clue but I will keep an ear open" Morelli said and then he left.

Ranger then when back to Rangemen.

He went upstairs to visit with Tank. He saw that Bobby was on the phone so he went up to Tank.

"Hey there." Ranger said

"Hey, Bobby is getting an update about Stephanie right now." Tank said.

"How are you feeling?" Ranger asked.

"Better, a little less tired" Tank told him.

Bobby came up to Tank.

"Well I got an update about Stephanie." Bobby told him.

"You did not tell me that Stephanie was pregnant." Bobby said to him

"I wanted to be sure the baby was going to make it, because of the poison." Tank said.

"Well I have some good news the baby is going to make it." Stephanie was sick but it was not a lethal dose for the baby, Dr. LeBlanc is not sure but the pregnancy might be a little rougher for Stephanie because of the rat poison but she and the baby will be fine." Bobby said with Ranger standing there next to him.

"How am I?" Tank asked.

"Good your new blood work came out clean there is no more poison in you, so you can go home or see Stephanie it is your choice." Ranger said.

"I am putting you on medical leave for the next couple of weeks, so you can take care of yourself and Stephanie." Ranger said.

"All right, but you find out who did this to us, Ranger. Then tell me I want a piece of him or her." Tank said. Then he put on his shirt and went to visit Stephanie.

"Hey there Baby Girl, how are you feeling?" Tank asked his wife.

"Good, ready to go home." Stephanie told him.

"I need to ask you something. Harry the Hammer contacted me and wants me to take over the bond's office how would you feel about that." Pierre asked her.

"I would feel all right if you took over the bond's office if you want to that is, it means a lot more work for you." Stephanie said as she held out her hand and he took it and kissed it.

"All right then I will call Harry the Hammer and tell him that I will take him up on the offer." Tank said and then he kissed his wife and then went home.


	16. Stephanie comes home

Chapter 17 Stephanie comes home

Tank woke up the next morning alone. It took him a few minutes to realize that Steph was in the hospital. He got up and then got dressed and had breakfast. Then he got in his truck and drove to the hospital to see his wife.

When he got to her room he saw her with her clothes on. "Hey there Baby Girl what is going on?" Tank asked her.

"Hi. Pierre. I am going home. Dr. LeBlanc said I could." Stephanie said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

He then leaned in and kissed her. "I am happy to hear that. I missed you last night." He said.

"I missed you too." Stephanie said.

Dr. LeBlanc knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have Steph's discharge papers." Dr. LeBlanc said.

Tank and Stephanie sat down, and listened to Dr. LeBlanc

"All right you need to check in with an OB doctor, I have talked to Bobby and he has suggested Dr. August. She is very good and will keep Bobby informed as to your situation. I have set up an appointment one month from today. You also need to take it easy, I am prescribing some pills that will not hurt the baby but will help you keep food down."

"Thank you so much Dr. I promise I will do whatever it takes to save this baby." Stephanie said to her.

"I know you will and I wish you both the best." Then the Dr. left.

"I want Bobby to check these pills out before you take one Baby just to make sure they are what they are support to be." Tank said then he took the pills.

"Now let's go home" Tank said then he helped her off the bed and to the truck. Once in the truck Tank drove them home.

When Tank and Stephanie pulled up she noticed that Lester, Hector and Ranger was there.

"What is Hector and Lester doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know baby girl. Let's find out." Tank said and then he parked the car in the garage and helped Stephanie out.

"Hey there what are you guys doing here?" Tank said. Then he noticed Ranger.

"They are here to protect you until we can catch this bastard." Ranger told them.

"We will stay in the guest rooms at night you won't notice we are here." Lester told Tank.

"Yeah right. I will know you guys are here, but thanks we could use the help." Tank said.

"Do you want to come in Ranger?" Stephanie asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I need to catch this guy or girl that is after my crew" Ranger said and then added, "Lester and Hector don't be trouble. Leave them alone as much as possible." Then Ranger got in his car and left.

"Come on in everyone and welcome to our home." Tank said and then he called Bobby.

"Yeah" Bobby said.

"Hey can you come over and look at some pills that the Dr. gave Stephanie?" Tank asked.

"Sure thing. I will be right over." Then Bobby left for Tank's house. Meanwhile the cats wanted to get friendly with the visitors they had. They started to rub against Lester and Hectors legs. Snowball saw Stephanie and jumped on her shoulders.

"Hi there, Snowball, how are you, did you miss me. I bet you did." Stephanie said as she pet the fluffy white ball of fur.

Bobby knocked on the door and then Tank let him in.

"Bobby how are you?" Stephanie asked.

"I am good how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better. All I want is a shower." Stephanie told him.

Tank tossed the pills that Dr. LeBlanc gave Stephanie.

Bobby took a couple of them out of the bottle and looked at them and said, "They are the real thing they won't hurt the baby or Stephanie" Bobby said to Tank and then tossed the pills back to him.

"All right but if anything happens to her I am blaming you," Tank said and then took one of the pills out with some water and handed them both to Stephanie.

Stephanie took the pill and then said, "Now for a shower"

Need help with that baby girl?" Tank said with a smile on his face.

"No thanks Pierre. I got it. You entertain the guests." Then she took her shower.


	17. The Protection

Chapter 18: The Protection

Tank woke up the next morning with Stephanie by his side. He kissed her softly on the cheek. Then went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw his protein drink that he drank in the morning. He took it and drank it. He heard arguing in one of the bedrooms.

"Boss, come on how long? I need to get home to feed my fish. Lester said.

"I don't know. I am questioning every one that was in Tank's house but we can't track down the housekeeper." Ranger told him

"All right I will speak with Tank about that" then he hung up and went out into the hall.

"Hey, Tank, you heard that?" Lester said.

"Yeah, you don't like staying with me and Steph, huh?" Tank said to him.

"No, not at all but I just got a beta fighting fish and I don't want him to die." Lester said.

"Do you know what Ranger is mad about this time?" Tank questioned

"Ranger is mad at me so he is going to take me to the mats. He said I could keep my fish so he fed him for me today." Lester told tank.

Tank just laughed.

"I sorry, but this is funny." Tank said.

All of a sudden Stephanie came out, "What is funny"

"Lester is in another mess with Ranger" Tank told her.

"Oh boy! You just keep everyone laughing don't you Lester?" Steph said.

"Yeah I do." Lester said and then he went to make his instant coffee.

All of a sudden Tank's cell phone rang, "Hi mom what's up?"

"Did you and Steph want to come over for some pot roast?" Anne asked.

"I love your pot-roast but it is Friday. We usually go over to Steph's parents' house." Tank said. Alll of a sudden Steph's cell phone rang, "Steph it your mother I was wondering if you were coming to dinner tonight?"

"Mom we will be there." Stephanie said.

"Good grief, you are bringing him over huh?" Steph's mom said.

"If you mean Pierre. Then yes, Mom we are married." Steph said.

"All right I will call Morelli and tell him not to come." Helen told Steph

"Why did you tell Morelli to come over?" Stephanie asked her Mom.

"I told him that you and that Tank were getting a divorce." Helen said.

"Mom, I love Tank and I am pregnant! I am NOT divorcing Tank. Forget it you can keep Morelli! We are going over to Tank's parent's tonight." Then Steph hung up.

"Mom, what time do you want us over?" Tank said.

"How about five thirty?" Anna said.

"Deal. See you then." Tank said and then hung up.

Tank looked over to see Stephanie with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, it is all right your mother will come to terms with this soon enough" Tank said.

He then wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Tank who does your house keeping Ranger can't track her down?" Lester said.

"Her Name is Rosa Thomas I have her number. I will call her and ask her to go in and speak with Ranger" Tank said and then he picked up his phone again.

He dialed Rosa's number. But there was no answer so he left a message.

"That is weird she usually picks up" Tank said.

"I think I will go over to her house and see what is going on?" Tank said.

Then he got dressed and kissed Stephanie on the head and then he went to check on Rosa.

When he got there he knocked on the door, and Rosa's husband answered it. "Hi Josh have you seen Rosa?" Tank said.

"No Tank I have not, not sense last night when she said she was going to your house to finish stocking your fridge." Josh answered.

"All right if you see her tell her that Ranger wants to see her." Tank said.

"Well do. Is she in trouble?" Josh asked.

"I hope not" Tank said and then he left to go back home.


	18. Dinner at Pierre's Parents House

Chapter 19 The dinner at Tank's Parents.

"Steph we need to go. Are you ready?" Pierre asked.

"In one minute. Hold on," she said.

"Tank, are you sure that you don't want me to go with you two. I am supposed to be protecting you," Lester said.

"He is coming, Pierre," Stephanie told her husband.

"Fine, he can come, but he stays out of the way," Pierre told her.

"Hey can you zip me up?" Stephanie asked as she walked toward him with her dress unzipped.

"Of course, great, my favorite dress," Pierre told her.

"I know, and it will probably be the last time you see me in it for a while," Stephanie told him.

"Once the babies are born I will help you get this figure back," Pierre told her.

"Thanks, and what do you mean babies?" Stephanie asked.

"Remember I am a twin and twins run in my family so the chances are high that you are carrying two in there," Pierre told her.

Stephanie's face went white and then she ran into the bathroom to throw up.

"Nice move," Lester said to Tank.

Stephanie came out rubbing her face with a wash cloth.

"I am sorry Steph," Pierre said and then he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know you are, but let's not bring up the twin thing again until we know for sure okay," Stephanie said to Pierre.

"Deal, now we are running late. Can we please go?" Tank asked.

"Sure, whose car?" Stephanie asked.

"Let's take the SUV. That way Tank has more room," Lester said to them.

"Sounds good," Stephanie said and then they left for Tank's parent's house.

They got to Pierre's parents' house and everything looked normal at least in Tank's mind anyway.

"Uncle Pierre," Nathan and Natalee said running out. Then they jumped on his back.

"Hi Aunt Steph," they said together.

"Hi guys. This is Lester," Stephanie told them.

"Lester, say hi," Stephanie said.

"Hi," Lester said.

"Hey guys, where is your dad?" Tank asked his niece and nephew.

"They are inside. Come on," they said pulling on Pierre's hand.

"Keep laughing, Lester, and I will take you on the mats too," Pierre told him. Lester stopped laughing. They were inside for less than five minutes when Pierre's mom Anne asked, "Stephanie do you want any wine?" Stephanie looked at Tank who shook his head no, and then said "No thanks, Anne, I am good."

"Oh my god you're pregnant," Anne said and then she rushed up to hug Stephanie.

"How did you get that from me not wanting a drink?" Stephanie asked.

"Because you looked at Pierre, and he was shaking his head no," Anne said and then she kissed Pierre on the cheek. "When are you due?"

"Seven months from now," Stephanie told her. "Great, if you need help you got it," Anne told them.

All of a sudden Steph's cell phone rang. "Stephanie, it is your mother. I thought you were coming for dinner tonight?" Helen asked.

"Mom, I am at Anne's tonight. We will be over for dessert okay," Stephanie said to her then hung up.

"Your mom?" Tank asked.

"Yes, she wanted to know where we were," Stephanie said and then she sat down next to Tank.

"Pierre, I wish my mom would be happy for us," Stephanie told him.

"I know baby girl, but she wants only one thing," he told her.

"Yeah, me to marry Morelli," Stephanie said back to him.

"You mom does not like you being married to my son?" Anne asked.

"She just does not understand that I love Pierre and not another man," Steph told her mother in law.

"So she is upset because you married my son instead of this other man," Anne said to them.

"That is basically it, Mama," Tank said.

He got up to look out at the window. "Darling what is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing baby girl." Then he kissed her lightly on the lips and sat back down.

"Uncle Pierre, play Battleship with us," Nathan and Natalee said.

"Okay for a few minutes." Then Pierre got on the floor and started to play Battleship with them.

"How about I help you with dinner Anne," Stephanie said to her mother in law.

"Sure thing let's go," Anne said and then they went into the kitchen.

"So are you pregnant with twins?" Anne asked.

"I am not sure. We have an appointment with the OB next week and should find out then," Steph told her mother in law.

"I hope it is twins, because they have their own language of twin talk," Anne said. "Paul and Pierre used to do it all the time. It was so funny," she added.

"Do Natalee and Nathan do it too?" Stephanie asked as she looked at the twins playing with Pierre.

"Yes, when one of them gets into trouble," Paul said as he came into the kitchen.

Paul looked at them and only smiled. He then said, "They miss their mother but they have me and that is what is important." He then took the food out to the dinner table.

"Paul, what happened to their mother?" Stephanie asked.

"She died in a car crash that was a setup for me from a crook I caught once," Paul said.

"I am sorry," Stephanie asked.

"That is alright. It was a couple of years ago and the twins are doing well now," Paul said.

"Dinner is ready," Paul said and the twins, Pierre, and Antonio, Pierre's dad, all got up to eat dinner.

After grace they all dug in. After dinner was done, Anne said, "Do you two want to take some food home?"

Pierre looked at Steph and said "Sure mom would love to."

"Great, I will get you a plate to take home." Then she left for the kitchen.

Antonio asked, " So now where are you going?"

"We have to go to Steph's parents house for Dessert," Pierre told him.

"Well you take care of her and those twins she is carrying Pierre," Antonio told him.

"I will," Pierre said.

"I will call you if he does not treat me like gold," Stephanie said. The twins rushed up to Tank and gave him a hug then went up to Lester and did the same.

Then they walked out the door to the SUV when Tank saw the flat tire.

"Perfect, a flat. Lester grab me the spare tire," Pierre said.

"Sure thing," Lester said and went to the back.

When he opened the spare compartment he saw the spare was gone.

"I have to call Ranger. The spare is gone," Lester said and he was on the phone with Ranger.

Ranger came up to the house. "Hey look it is uncle Ranger," Natalee said and then she rushed and jumped into his arms.

"Hi, Uncle Ranger," Natalee said.

"Hi, Natalee. How are you?" Ranger asked.

"Good. What happened to Uncle Pierre's truck?" Natalee asked.

"It got a flat tire so I have to tow it to Rangemen and give your uncle another truck." Ranger said as he handed the keys to another SUV.

"Hey, I have to go but we will schedule some time together okay," Ranger told the twins who were now outside talking to Ranger.

"Okay," the twins said and then ran back inside.

All of a sudden Steph yawned. "All right we are not going to your parents tonight. You are tired and need to be resting Steph. We will stop by tomorrow, but for now let's get you home and to bed," Pierre said.

"All right, but you call my parents and tell them that," Steph said and then she got in the SUV.

Helen answered the phone, "Yes."

"Helen it is Pierre. Steph is too tired to come for dessert tonight so we will come by in the morning," Pierre told her.

"You just don't want me to see my daughter." Then Helen hung up.

"Yeah, that went well," Pierre said and then both he and Lester got in the SUV and drove home.


	19. The Plums

Chapter 20: The Plums

The next day Pierre and Steph went over to her parent's house.

"Now you show up" Helen said as Steph and Pierre walked in.

"Pierre called you last night and told you I was too tired and that we would be by today." Stephanie said as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Well there are left overs for you" Helen said and then she continued to do the ironing.

"Helen Stephanie is pregnant and I am taking care of her because she is my wife and I love her" Pierre told her.

"That is nice but you are no Morelli" Helen said.

"Helen let it go our daughter is happy and is being well cared for" Frank said and then he turned back to the TV.

All of a sudden Pierre let out an "Oww"

"Pierre what is wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"Someone just pinched my butt" he said.

"Grandma Mazur, why did you do that to my husband" Stephanie asked.

"I like his butt" she said.

"Don't touch my husband grandma Mazur" Stephanie said to her grandmother.

"Sorry Pierre" Stephanie said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"So mom are you excited you are going to be a grandmother" Stephanie said.

"Yeah big deal a grandmother to two black kids." Helen told Stephanie said.

"Now mom I love Pierre and we are very happy that we are expecting and I don't care what you think of him he is not going anyway so get used to seeing him around" Stephanie said "Or you are welcome not to see your grandchildren at all" Stephanie said and then she walked out of the kitchen.

Pierre was sitting down watching TV with Frank.

"So Pierre are you still working?" Frank said.

"No Ranger gave me time off so I could look after Stephanie" Pierre said and then added I go back to work next week."

All of a sudden Tank's phone rang, "Yeah"

"Hey where are you I am support to be keeping an eye on you?" Lester said.

"Oh sorry Lester we are at the Plums you can come over if you like." Tank said to him.

"I am on my way stay there" Lester said.

"Lester he is coming over" Pierre said to Stephanie.

"Grandma Lester is coming over" Stephanie said.

"Oh good maybe I can pinch his butt" Grandma Mazur said.

"No" Stephanie and Helen said together.

Pierre just shook his head.

Frank said to him, "Welcome to the family Pierre"

"Thanks" Pierre said back to him.

All of a sudden the screen door opened and Valerie walked in with the girls, Alice and Mary Alice.

"Hi Aunt Stephanie" they said.

"Hi girls go say hi to Uncle Pierre" Stephanie said.

"Hi Valerie how are you?" Stephanie said.

"Good" Valerie said.

"How are you feeling?" Valerie asked.

"A little tired but okay" Stephanie said.

"Where is Albert?" Helen asked.

"He is home he is sick" Valerie said.

"Too bad" Helen said at least I have one white son in law" Helen said.

"That is it mom, I am sorry you don't like black men but I do and I love Pierre and he loves me and we are staying together and you can't do anything about it so just accept that." Stephanie told her mother.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, "It's open" Stephanie yelled and Lester came in. Grandma Mazur saw Lester and pinched his butt.

"Oww" Lester said.

Pierre was laughing. "Grandma Mazur please stop pinching every man's butt" Stephanie said while she was trying not to laugh.

"Fine, I will stop" Grandma Mazur said and then added, "You are no fun Stephanie"

"I am plenty fun if you will behave Grandma Mazur" Stephanie said and then offered Lester a drink.

After a couple of hours Pierre stood up and walked over to Stephanie and nuzzled her neck.

"Mm" Stephanie said.

"I think we should get going" He whispered in her ear.

"I think so too." Stephanie said.

"It has been fun but Pierre and myself have to go we will see you next Friday for dinner as planned." Stephanie said and then the two of them walked out with Lester behind them.


	20. Tank and Steph get to be alone

Chapter 21 Tank and Stephanie have time alone

Tank and Stephanie walked into their house to find it empty no Lester or Bruce, or Hector.

"Finally we are alone" Tank said and then he walked up to Stephanie and started to kiss her neck.

Steph put her hand on his cheek and started to caress it.

"Pierre do you finally want to play?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Oh yeah" Pierre said and then he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He took off her top and then her pants. She undid his shirt and then his pants. He started to kiss her breasts and then moved down to her stomach kissing it there too. She was in heaven then all of a sudden he entered her softly at first and then he got harder. She was moving her hands on his back and kissing his chest. They were in heaven when all of a sudden he heard Ranger's voice "Tank get out here I need to talk to you for a minute"

He looked at Steph and said, "Damn" Steph leaned her head against Pierre's hard chest.

"Stay here this won't take long" Pierre told her.

He got up and put on his boxers and he went to the living room and saw Ranger sitting on the couch petting Snowball.

"Ranger I am kind of busy here, now is not a good time" Tank said.

"I am sorry but I got a lead, do you know this guy?" Ranger asked.

"No I don't is he the one after us?" Tank asked.

"Could be" Ranger said, "I need to ask Stephanie then he got up and walked into the bedroom.

"Babe, do you know this guy" Ranger said as he looked at Stephanie wrapped up in the bed sheets.

She looked at the picture of a black guy that had short hair with a pony tail on top and said  
"Yeah I do, I busted him six months ago with Lester's help" Steph said and then added, "Lester got hurt from the SOB"

"Okay thanks, and by the way babe you are putting on weight" Ranger said and then he walked out of the bedroom.

Tank threw Ranger up against the wall and said, "She is two in a half months pregnant Ranger and might be pregnant with twins. So shut your mouth" Tank said and then he went into the bedroom to see Steph and get changed.

When Tank got there Steph was crying, "Darling am I really putting on weight?"

"Baby girl you look fantastic and you are going to be a great mom." Tank said then he kissed her lightly on the lips. And let her get some sleep.

He came back out and said "Let's go find the prick so I can get rid of all this visitors" Tank said to Ranger.

Then Tank and Ranger left Stephanie sleeping in bed.

They then got in a Rangemen SUV and went hunting for this guy.

They found him at the third bar they went to and then they went over to him and Tank smashed his face in the table.

"You messed with the wrong guy" Tank said.

"The guy recognized him and said I was just doing what I was told by some woman I don't have a name but she calls me and then gives me an envelope with money in it all I know is her initials which are H.P. that is it I swear."

"Where are these envelopes I want them now." Tank said

"They are in my truck I will get them" Then he got up and got the envelopes and gave them to Tank and Ranger.

"Now the next time you try something like this you will be sorry understood" Tank said to the guy.

"Got it" then he got in his truck and drove off.

"Let's go see my mother in law" Tank said and then He and Ranger drove to Trenton to see Helen.

They got to Helen and Frank's house and went in.

"Pierre what is wrong and why is Ranger here?" Helen said.

"You know what is wrong Helen" Then he tossed the envelopes back to Helen with her hand written notes for what to do to Tank and Stephanie.

"I only want what is best for my daughter and that is not you." Helen snapped at Tank.

"I take great care of her, and love her very much nothing that you do will discourage that. She is pregnant with twins and does not need this stress and you will get use to the fact that I am with her for the rest of my life because I am not going anywhere. Now please give us some peace and get use to me being with her. This is your only warning." Tank said to Helen and then he and Ranger walked out of the Plums.

Ranger looked at Tank and said, "Do you think she got the message?"

"I hope so I don't want to keep her away from her grandchildren." Tank said and then he and Ranger got into the SUV and left.

"Ranger, I don't want any more protection please I know you mean well, but it is starting to take a toll on my marriage." Tank told him.

"All right I will pull the security detail" Ranger said and shook his head.

"Thanks" Tank said and then he drove to his house.

Lester, and Hector and Bruce were there.

"Okay boys pack it up and go home" Ranger said.

"Are you sure Ranger?"

"Yes, I am Tank can handle it from now on so let's go" Ranger said. An hour later everybody was packed up and left for RangeMen.

"Finally" Tank said and then he went to find Stephanie sitting up in bed and then he joined her and then they made love without any interruptions.


	21. The Dr

Chapter 22 The Doctor's apt

Dr. August was waiting in her office when Pierre and Stephanie came in to see her.

"Hi there are we ready to find out something about the baby?" said.

"Yes, let's see if there are twins in here" Steph said as she patted her stomach area.

"Okay Steph lay down on the table, and Pierre if you want to have a seat next to her." Dr. August told them.

The nurse brought in an ultrasound monitor and put the gel on the scanner. "This is going to be cool gel Stephanie but it will give us a good picture as to what is going on inside you." Dr. August said.

Stephanie pulled down her stretch pants and looked at the monitor and they were all there the both of them.

The doctor pointed them out.

"Well you have a party in there. There they are twins." Dr. August said and "they look pretty good, can't tell if they are boys or girls yet but maybe for the next apt we will be able to tell" Dr. August said.

"Pierre come here for a minute" Stephanie said and then she punched him in the eye.

"Thanks I am going to get as big as a house now" Stephanie told him.

"Baby girl I will help you and you will lose everything you gain you just have to exercise and eat healthy and I will help you do that. You are not in this alone I am here with you and we will get through this together." Pierre said as he was rubbing his eye.

added, "Now you might have to go on bed rest for the third trimester because there are two of them, but we will know more for the next apt. So for now keep doing what you are doing, eating well taking those vitamins and drinking lots of water and juices." Dr. LeBlanc said as she rubbed Steph's uterus section with a towel to get the gel off of her. Then Steph and Tank left her office.

"Baby girl, remind me never to get you really ticked off at me" Pierre told her.

"I am sorry I punched you Pierre, but twins this is big, do we have enough room in our house?" Stephanie asked.

"We have four guest rooms I am sure one of them is big enough for a nursery for the babies" Pierre said.

"Now come on lets go home remember Ranger is coming over for dinner tonight so we have to get ready for that" Pierre told her and then he helped her in the truck.

They got back to the house and there was Rosa working in the house.

"Hi Rosa, where have you been I have been worried." Tank said.

"I am sorry my husband's mother was sick so I had to go and help her but I am back now and dinner is in the oven." Rosa told him.

"Rosa, I would like you to meet my wife Stephanie" Pierre told her.

"Nice to me you Rosa, you will have to show me how to cook because I don't know how to do that" Stephanie said.

"I would love to Stephanie" Rosa told her.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Rosa went to get it.

"Hello Ranger come on in Pierre and Stephanie will be with you shortly." Rosa said.

"Where have you been hiding yourself Rosa?" Ranger asked.

"My mother in law was sick. So I had to go out of town to take care of her, I did not have time to talk to Pierre about it." Rosa said and then she went to check on dinner.

Pierre came out of the bedroom. "Hey there Ranger how are you today?" Tank asked.

"Fine how was the dr's apt?" Ranger asked.

"Fine we are pregnant with twins so I am excited. Stephanie is not though." Pierre.

"I am I am just worried, about the room we have and is it going to be enough and all the money we have to spend we have to get two of everything and so on." Stephanie said as she came and sat down next to Pierre.

"Relax, I will take care of everything baby girl don't worry you just take care of yourself." Tank said and then kissed her on the cheek.

Ranger looked at the loving couple and said, "You two look so happy together. Are you happy Stephanie?" Ranger asked.

"I am very happy Ranger, I love Pierre and I will also always care for you too." Stephanie said as she took Ranger's hand.

"One of the things I love about Pierre is that he leaves Tank at Rangemen and comes home as Pierre." Stephanie told Ranger.

"I understand I guess I was not good at leaving Ranger at the office when we were together." Ranger told her.

"You just need to meet someone who can relax you. I have faith that you will find her someday." Stephanie said "Now if you will excuse me I will go help Rosa with dinner." Then Steph got up and left Ranger and Tank in the living room.

"I just have one question for you Tank and that is how close were you and Stephanie when you were dating?" Ranger asked.

"You want to know if we had sex while I was dating her and then answer is no we waited until our wedding night to have sex." Pierre told him.

"How did you get her to wait?" Ranger asked.

"It was not that hard we just took time and got to know each other first and then it was second nature for us to wait." Pierre told him.

Stephanie came back in, "Dinner is ready so let's eat I am hungry."

"You are eating for three darling that is including yourself I would be hungry too." Pierre said.

All Tank and Ranger sat at the table and dug in to baked bass, a bake potato and broccoli. Stephanie had baked lamb stuffed with peanut butter, a baked potato and broccoli. After dinner Stephanie looked at the time and put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Well this has been fun we need to do this again but I am getting tired so I am going to bed for the evening" and then she kissed Ranger on the cheek and gave Pierre a kiss on the lips and went to bed.

Ranger just noticed Pierre's eye and asked, "What happened to your eye?"

"Oh that Steph hit me in the eye when she found out that she was pregnant with twins is it turning a nice shade of blue yet?" Tank asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it is she did well that is my girl" Ranger told him

"Up that is our girl." Tank said a few hours later Ranger left and said, "You are back on work tomorrow so I will see you then"

"I will be there boss." Tank said and then Ranger left with a smile on his face.


	22. Lula's Back

Chapter 23 Lula is back

The next day Pierre was in his cargo pants and his black Rangeman shirt. "Okay baby girl are you going to be alright if I go to work?" Pierre asked her.

"Sure I will if I need anything I will contact Rangeman or my sister Valerie." Stephanie said.

"Okay I love you I will be back later tonight." Then Pierre kissed Steph on the lips and left for work.

After he was gone Stephanie called Valerie. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey there do you want to come over I have the place to myself." Stephanie said to Valerie.

"Sure do you mind if I bring the girls though they have no school today." Valerie told her.

"Sure thing the address is 126 Pine View road just ring the buzzer and I will let you in." Stephanie told her sister.

"Sounds good see you soon" Valerie said and then she hung up.

Stephanie just finished getting the dish washer going when a rock went through the window.

She looked at the rock attached to it was a note

To the white girl

I want my man back

From Lula

Steph looked at the note and then called Rangeman.

Lester answered dispatch.

"Hey there Bomber what is going on?" Lester said.

"A rock just got thrown through my kitchen window and attached was a note from Lula can you check to see if she is still in jail please" Stephanie told Lester.

"Sure I will send a crew out to you too hold on" Lester said and then called Ranger and Tank.

Ranger answered, "Yes"

"There was a rock thrown in the kitchen window of Tank and Stephanie's house with a note from Lula I told Stephanie that I would put a unit out to the house but you two are the closest." Lester said.

"We're on our way" Ranger said.

"Problem" Tank asked.

"Yes, at your house we are the closest unit" Ranger said and then they were on the way to Tank's house.

When they got there they saw Stephanie outside with her gun.

"Hey there Babe what is going on?" Ranger asked her.

Stephanie who was now four months pregnant was starting to get big and Ranger noticed.

"Pierre there was a rock thrown into our house with a note from Lula I am waiting to hear from Lester as to whether or not Lula is still in jail." Stephanie told him.

Pierre got on his phone to Lester, "Hey there Lester, any word on Lula yet?"

"She is out of jail for good behavior." Lester said.

"Copy that" Then Tank hung up.

"Well, she is out of jail for good behavior" Tank said and then looked at Stephanie and said, "Well you go inside baby girl and we will check out the yard." Pierre said to her.

"All right" Stephanie said and then she want inside the house.

Ranger and Tank checked out the whole back yard and found nothing. "Well if this is Lula then I have a problem." Tank said to Ranger.

"Yes, you do" Ranger said back to him. "I need to check out this note so let's go in" Tank said and then he led the way inside the house.

Once he got in Tank picked up the rock and read the note.

"Well it looks like Lula's handwriting" Tank said. All of a sudden the front buzzer rang. Tank looked out and saw Valerie's car.

"Baby Girl were you expecting Valerie?" Tank asked.

"Yes, I was so you can let her in Pierre." Stephanie told him.

Pierre hit the button and the gate opened and Valerie came in with the girls.

"Hi Uncle Pierre" then the girls started to climb all over him.

"Hi girls how come you are not in school?" he asked them.

"No school today" Lisa said.

"Okay well you have to get off of me I have to go back to work" Pierre told them.

"Okay" they said and then they went to explore the house.

Pierre walked up to Steph and kissed her on the lips and then he and Ranger walked out of the house with the rock.

When they got into the SUV Tank said, "Harry the Hammer gave me the bond's office he wants out of the business."

"Wow that is big" Ranger said.

"Yeah it means extra money for the twins" Tank said


	23. The Bonds Office

Chapter 24 The Bond's Office

Tank walked in to the Bond's office and saw Connie at the front desk.

"Hey Connie is Vinnie around?" Tank asked.

"Sure is Tank. He is in his office." Connie said and then added "Glad you bought the bond's office maybe things will pick up here" She added.

"Hope so." Then Tank went to knock on Vinnie's door.

"I have a gun." Vinnie said.

"I can knock this door down with one hit." Tank said.

Vinnie opened the door and let Tank in.

"Well if it isn't my new boss." Vinnie said.

"Vinnie you are suspended until I go through all this" Tank said and then Vinnie walked out of the office.

"I don't believe I got suspended all I did was spend a little bit of the profits I did nothing really wrong" Vinnie said and then he stormed out of the office.

Tank went behind the desk and started to get to work going through files.

"Tank we have several new bonds, how do you want to do this?" Connie told him.

Tank got on the phone, "Ranger do you want to earn some extra money?"

"Sure" Ranger said.

"Come on in and pick up some bonds." Tank said and then he hung up.

"On the way." Then Ranger left to pick up some work.

When Ranger walked into the bonds office he saw Tank behind Vinnie's desk.

"What are you doing?" Ranger asked.

"Trying to figure out where all the money from the bonds office is going, I think Vinnie was picking up some of the cash instead of paying bills so I am going to find out where the rest of the money went." Tank said to Ranger.

"Here are the new bonds help yourself." Tank said and then he handed a bunch of them to Ranger.

Ranger looked at the bonds and picked two or three of them. "The rest of Rangemen can have the rest of the bonds." Ranger said.

"Sounds good." Tank said and then Ranger asked, "How is Stephanie feeling?"

"She is okay, nervous about the twins, and has some morning sickness but she is doing all right for eight and a half months along and I am counting down the rest of the days until the twins come." Tank told Ranger.

"Where is she now?" Ranger asked.

"She is home resting and Valerie is over the house making sure that Stephanie rests. Why do you ask" Tank said to Ranger.

"I was just thinking that I would go up and visit her for a little bit." Ranger told Tank.

"Sure, I am sure she would love to see you." Tank replied to Ranger.

"Okay I will visit her after I get these bonds for you." Ranger said and then he left to go to work.

Tank was going through all the expenses that Vinnie wrote off, and found that half of them were not legal transactions most were gambling debts that he had acquired through the years.

He went up to Connie and said, "I am surprised that Vinnie does not have any thugs after him, considering these expenses that he wrote."

"That is why he has the lock on his door, to keep the thugs out and him safe." Connie said. And then added, "There is also a rifle in his office closet in case he needs it."

Tank shook his head, and said, "Well I am going home for the day I will send you a copy of all the files that I have and we can sit down and go through them together someday soon" Then Tank left the bond's office and went back to Stephanie.

When he got home he saw Stephanie sitting on the couch watching TV. "I am wondering how you could work for Vinnie for that long." Tank said as he kissed Stephanie on the cheek.

"It was a job. Is the bond's office in that much trouble?" Stephanie asked.

"It is in trouble thanks to Vinnie and his gambling debts." Tank said and then he put his hand on his twins that were inside Stephanie.


	24. Ranger's Visit

Chapter 25 Ranger Comes Over

Ranger came over the next day, he knocked on the door and Rosa the maid answered.

"Hi Rosa, is Stephanie here?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, Ranger come on in" Rosa said and then Ranger walked into the house.

"Mrs. Stephanie, Ranger is here to see you." Rosa said.

"I am in the living room Ranger come on in." Stephanie told him.

Ranger walked into the living room and saw Stephanie sitting on the couch with her feet up.

"Look at you Tank told me that you were far along but I had no Idea that you were this far along." Ranger said to her.

"Yah, I am eight and half months and starting to count down to the days when I am free of these two boys." Stephanie told him.

"You're having two boys?" Ranger said in shock.

"Yeah you want to see their room" Then Stephanie got up and walked to the nursery.

Stephanie walked to the closest room near the master bedroom and opened the door. Ranger peeked his head in, he saw a room that was bright blue with gray bases on the wall. He noticed to windmills above two cribs. Two changing tables near the cribs, and two bureaus.

"Nice, I am sorry I was not there for you when you needed me, maybe if I have been there this could have been us instead of you and Tank" Ranger said.

"I love Pierre and he loves me Ranger, he takes very good care of me and I am happy." Stephanie told him.

"I know you are I can tell. But I can't help but think you would be happier with me." Ranger said and then he moved closer to Stephanie.

He then gave her a couple of quick kisses on the neck and said, "I will see you later Babe" and then he left.

Stephanie blew out a deep breath. "He is not going to let me go." She said to herself.

All of a sudden she looked down at the floor and saw her water break. "Shit" she said and then she got on the phone to Pierre who was at the Bond's office today.

"Hello baby girl what is going on?" Pierre said.

"My water just broke I am in labor" Stephanie said in a panicked voice.

"Hold on baby girl I am on my way" Pierre said and then he rushed out of the bonds office.

He got to his place in record time and saw Stephanie soaking wet. He got out of the truck and picked her up and put her in.

She started her breathing exercises. "The contractions are five minutes apart, and I want my mom there with me" Stephanie said.

"Okay I will call her" Pierre said and then he got on the phone to Frank.

"Frank, Steph is in labor and she wants Helen at the hospital." Tank said.

"All right I will tell her" Frank said and then he hung up.

AT THE PLUMS HOUSE

"Helen Stephanie is in labor and wants you at the hospital" Frank said.

"I am finally going to be a grandmother from her let's go" Helen said and then they drove to the hospital.

When the Plums arrived at the hospital Pierre was outside of the room.

"Hi there" Helen said and then added "It is finally time for the twins I am so excited."

Frank came up to Pierre and shook hands. "Pierre, you can go in now." The nurse said to him.

"Let's go" Pierre said and then he let Helen and Frank in the private room.

Once they got into the private room they saw Stephanie laying in a bed and she was pushing.

"Hey there baby girl" Frank said as he walked up to the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey there Daddy. Hi, Mom." Stephanie said between breaths.

"I can't believe you are giving birth to my black grandchildren." Helen said.

"Mom I want you to leave" Stephanie said.

"But why" Helen said.

"Pierre get her out of here now." Stephanie said to him.

"Come on Helen time for you to go." Pierre told her.

"All I want to do is see my black grandchildren." Helen told him.

"Not today Helen." Pierre said and then he walked her out of the private room.

"Pierre, I don't think she should see the boys at all!" Stephanie said between breaths.

"I agree with you she will not have any contact with them." Pierre told her.

"Frank, you are welcome anytime but your wife is not." Pierre told him. Then all of a sudden the first boy came out.

"Michael Sherman welcome to the world!" Pierre said as he handed him over to Stephanie.

Then the second boy came out, "Hello Matthew Sherman you are welcome too." Pierre told him and gave him to Stephanie to hold.

"They are beautiful Pierre." Stephanie said to him

Yes, they are my two beautiful boys." Pierre said as he held one and then the other for the first time.


	25. The Twins meet the Sherman Grandparents

Chapter 26 The Twins Meet Their Sherman Grandparents

The next night Pierre was sleeping when all of a sudden he heard gun shots he jumped out of bed and crawled to get his gun. He heard someone break down the front door and come running in. He grabbed his gun and saw someone come running into the bed room. Pierre fired and shot the gunman and all of a sudden gun fire came from the living room and another gunman went down. An alarm went off at Rangemen and Lester drove at point blank speed to Tank's house.

"Tank!" Lester yelled.

"In here Lester" Tank said.

Lester came in to see Tank standing up pointing a gun at a gunman that was now laying on the floor bleeding on the carpet of the bedroom.

"Are you all right?" Lester asked.

"Fine, I am just glad the twins and Stephanie were not home when they came in." Tank said.

"Yeah, I heard Stephanie had the twins." Lester said as he looked around at the bedroom which now had bullet holes in it.

"How bad is the living room?" Tank asked.

"Well, I think you should find a new place to live?" Lester said.

"I agree" Tank said.

"I am glad that Rangemen was here protecting the house" Tank said.

"Yeah, so am I. What do you want to do now?" Lester asked him.

Pierre got on the phone and called his mom.

"Hello" Anna said.

"Hi Mom. It's Pierre. Can Steph, myself and the twins stay with you for a while? We need to find a new house, this one has been shot up." Pierre told her.

"Of course you can come over and we will get you guys set up we still have the apartment upstairs you can use until you get a new house." Anna said.

"Thanks mom, Lester and I will be over to set up the nursery for the twins." Pierre said to his mom.

Ranger walked in to the house after Tank got off the phone and saw the gunmen.

"Hey there you missed the fun" Tank said to Ranger.

"I can tell what are you going to do now, the twins can't come home to this." Ranger said to him.

"I know we will be staying at an apartment close to my mom for now until we can find a new house." Tank told him.

"Lester is helping me pack a bag and some of the babies' things for the trip the rest I will buy before I pick up Steph and the twins come home." Tank said.

Then the three of them left so they could get the Sherman family settled in the new apartment.

Pierre showed up at his mom's house and went up the outside staircase to the apartment upstairs.

He unlocked the door and opened it. He looked it over and saw the small kitchen and then entered the first bedroom. He put his suitcase on the floor and went downstairs to get the twins suitcase and brought it up to the room next to it.

"It is not much but at least we will be together and safe" Pierre said to himself.

Then he went shopping to go and get what was needed for the twins.

Three hours later he had the new nursery set up and went to get Steph and the twins.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Tank walked in to Steph's room and saw her breast feeding Matthew.

"Hey there." Pierre said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Pierre there is blood all over your shirt please tell me it is not yours" Stephanie asked.

"It is not mine, but we are staying at the apartment above my parents' house, I had a couple of visitors last night that shot up our house so we can't go home." Pierre said this to his wife.

"Do we need to find a new place to live?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes we do, but we are safe in the apartment for now." Pierre told her and then picked up Michael and held him.

After Matthew was fed she fed Michael and then put them in their car seats to bring them home.

AT THE APARTMENT

Once they got to the apartment. They found that Anna and Antonio were there waiting in the apartment for them.

They both rushed to Stephanie and hugged her and then took the twins and took the twins out of their car seats and started to hold them immediately.

"At least they are safe and happy" Pierre said and then he lightly kissed Stephanie on the lips and they both walked into the small living room that was now their home, at least temporarily, and looked at the Sherman grandparents happily holding Michael and Matthew.


	26. The Shermans find a new house

Chapter 27 The Sherman's' find a new house

The next morning after the twins were fed Pierre got dressed for work at Rangemen.

"Are you going to be all right if I go to work?" Pierre asked his wife Stephanie.

"I will be fine nobody knows where we are except for Lester and Ranger so go to work" Stephanie said.

"All right I will contact the Realtor that works for Rangemen and see what houses she has for sale while I am working" Pierre told her and then kissed her a deep passionate kiss and left for work.

"I will miss you" Stephanie said and then she watched Pierre walk out the door.

She walked over to the twins and saw they were sleeping in their bassinets. She then went to lay down as well.

AT RANGEMEN

"Tank I have Connie on the phone and she has a lead on an 8 room house" Lester said.

"All right lets go talk to her." Tank said.

He went to his office and hit extension 3 and said, "Hi Connie you have a lead on a house"

"Yes I do it is an 8 bedroom house out in the country just outside of Trenton."

"It has a bit of a history, the original owners were held up and decided to sell the house but other than that it has a clean history. But the downside is that it is in an isolated part of New Jersey just outside of Trenton." Connie said. And then added, "It has a two car garage, and a gate around the house, it has two fireplaces one in the master bedroom and the other in the living room. The kitchen has been re done and it is state of the art."

"All right I will call my wife and see if she is interested in it. If so we will go and see it." Tank said and then he hung up with Connie.

He then called Stephanie on his cell.

"Hi there did I wake you?" Pierre asked.

"No I just finished feeding the twins what's up." Stephanie said.

"Connie the Realtor from Rangemen has a 8 room house for sale in an isolated part of New Jersey it has a 2 car garage and 2 fireplaces one in the master bedroom and the other in the living room. The couple who owned it is selling it because they got robbed. Pierre said.

"Sounds good I would like to go see it Pierre" Stephanie told her husband.

"Okay, I will set up an appointment to see it." Pierre said and then he hung up.

He got back on the phone with Connie, "It's Tank. My wife would like to look at the house if you have an opening this week?"

"How about tomorrow morning at Ten A.M.?" Connie asked.

"Sounds good we will see you then." Pierre said and then hung up.

"We got a bond you want to tag along?" Ranger said.

"Sure thing let's go." Tank said and then they left for the bond.

While on the way to the bond, Ranger said "I could not over hear but you have a lead on a new house."

"Yeah Steph and I are going to check it out tomorrow morning I hope it goes well I don't want to be raising the twins in an apartment." Tank said to him.

"I don't blame you a house would be better to raise the twins in" Ranger said.

"Well we are here the bond lives in this house." Ranger said.

"All right let's go get him." And then Tank and Ranger went to get the bond.

They entered the house and saw him lying on the floor asleep.

Tank kicked him and he woke up with a hangover.

"Bond officer and you have to reschedule for court because you did not go to court." Tank said and then he pulled the 110 lb. weakling up onto his feet. When he did that the guy threw up on Tank's boots.

"Nice" Ranger said.

Tank turned the guy around and put the cuffs on him and then both Ranger and Tank walked him out of the house and put him in the car.

When they got him to the police department Morelli was there and said, "Well if it isn't the 225 lb baboon and his boss."

"Nice to see you too Morelli" Tank said.

"I heard Stephanie had the twins con grads" Morelli said

"Thank you they are a handful already but are worth every penny of it." Tank said as Ranger took the guy into booking.

"I also heard that two days ago your house got shot up" Morelli said and then added "now if I were married to Steph you can bet that would not happen on my watch"  
"No you would just beat her to a pulp." Tank said. Then he and Ranger walked out of the jail.

THE NEXT DAY

Pierre and Stephanie took a drive to see the home they hoped would be their new house.

It was a two story house that had a large gate around it, with a pond in the back.

They saw Connie waiting for them. They got out of the car and walked up to Connie and Pierre said, "Connie, my wife Stephanie"

"Nice to meet you I hope to sell you this house" Connie said and then she unlocked the door and they entered a large walk way that lead to the kitchen. "Let's start with the kitchen", as you can see it has Stainless steel stove top and fridge with dish washer. And it had an island in the middle of it with stools that you could sit on.

Then if you look to the right you see the living room with the fire place in the center of the wall opposite a couch and to the left of the couch was a love seat and on the other side of the couch was the recliner.

"Is the furniture included?" Stephanie asked.

Connie answered with a "Yes, the couple does not want the furniture either so it is included in the price of the house"

"Nice" Pierre said.

"Now if we go to the left of that you see one of the rooms, it is an office so Pierre you could work from home if you needed too." Connie said and then said "and if you go to the right you see one of the three bathrooms." Stephanie walked to that bathroom and saw it was a full bathroom with stainless Steel shower and then state of the art toilet.

"Pierre you have to look at this bathroom" Stephanie said and then he looked in the bathroom and saw the two sinks and the toilet and the closet and then the shower.

"I like it so far" Pierre said.

Then he looked and saw a mud room so he could put the kitty litter boxes. He also saw the furnace which was brand new.

Then he saw the stairs and all three of them went up them.

"Let me show you the master bedroom first." She said.

Then she opened the door across from the stairs. They walked in and saw a king sized bed with a bureau across from the bed with a full sized mirror attached to it. Stephanie walked to the right of the bed and opened the door and saw the other bathroom that was the same as the one down stairs. There was room so they could put the bassinets on each side of the bed and have enough space for another bureau then she noticed the doors that lead to the porch outside. She opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony and saw the pond and the sun shining bright. Pierre walked up behind her and put his arms around her. They walked back in and they saw the fire place.

"I like it so far Pierre" Stephanie said to him.

"I like it too, but let's see the rest of the house." Pierre told her.

Then he took her hand and they saw the rest of the house.

They looked in the room to the right and saw it was a nursery for a baby it had one crib, a changing table, a bureau and a rocking chair. "Perfect for the nursery for the twins and it is big enough that we can add to it." Stephanie said.

"It is perfect" Pierre said and then he went to the room on the left and saw it was empty. "Perfect for a guest room" Pierre said, and then across the hall they saw two more empty rooms, "This would be good for the boys when they get old enough for their own rooms." Pierre said and then he saw the half bathroom with a toilet, sink, shower/tub and small closet for space for storage.

"How much do you want for this house?" Pierre asked.

"100,000 the owners want to be rid of it as fast as possible." Connie said.

"Well baby girl what do you think?" Pierre asked his wife.

"I love it Pierre I think it is perfect for the boys, we could make a jungle gym for them in the yard." Stephanie said.

"All right then, we will take it Connie you will have a check by the end of the week." Pierre said and then he and Connie shook hands and Pierre and Stephanie had a new house.


	27. Moving Day

Chapter 27

"Well it is here, time to move into our new home." Pierre told Steph.

"I know I can't wait the house is great it will be nice to get out of this apartment." Steph told Pierre.

"As much as I love my parents it will be nice to have some privacy again." Pierre said out loud.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, and Steph went to check to see who it was.

She opened the door to Hector.

"Hey there beautiful." Hector said and then gave Steph a kiss on the cheek.

Tank was holding Matthew who was just looking up at his dad.

"Hey Tank we have the moving truck and we are ready to load some stuff to take to the new house. But I do have a question are you sure you do not want Ranger to know where you and Steph live?" Hector asked him.

"yes because I am not sure that Ranger is behind the shooting and the rat poisoning so I don't want him around Steph or the boys until I know for sure." Tank told Hector.

"Okay I get it, but how are you going to find out if he is behind this shooting or the rat poisoning?" Hector asked him while he was holding Michael.

"I don't know yet but I am working on it." Tank said to him "And now I don't want to talk about it anymore I just want to get this moving done so we can go to our new home." Pierre said to Hector and then they put the boys in their car seats and got them ready to go to their new home.

Once the moving truck got to the new house, they started to move the stuff in to the nursery for the twins and then Tank saw Stephanie pulled up with the twins.

Pierre opened the back door and took Michael's car seat and then Steph took Matthew's car seat and they went inside. Once inside Steph counted all the cats and said, "Tank a couple of the cats are missing."

Pierre counted the cats and agreed with Steph.

"You're right Snowball and Tiger are missing. We will have to go and look for them at the old place." Tank said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go Hector can you stay with the twins while we go to the old house for a little while?" Steph said.

"Sure go ahead I will be fine with the twins." Hector said.

"When Steph and Pierre got to the old house, they saw Joe Morelli there.

"Hi there Joe." Stephanie said.

"Hi Steph and the gorilla." Joe said.

Steph just shook her head. And then she noticed one of the neighbors coming up to her.

"Hi Steph, I just thought that I should tell you the night of the shooting I saw a Rangemen SUV outside the house. I did not know who it was but it was definitely a Rangemen SUV." Suzie said.

Joe heard the conversation and came up to Suzie and asked, "Are you positive that it was an Rangemen SUV?"

"Yes, I am officer." Suzie said to him.

Joe looked at Tank and said, "I also found this shell casing that I was going to have compared to Ranger's personal guns I will get back to you when I have the results." Joe told him.

"Alright, is it okay if we go in we have two missing cats that we have to find?" Tank asked Joe.

"Sure and congratulations on the twins I hope I can see them some time." Joe asked.

"Thanks if you help us find out who did this then you can." Tank told him.

Then Tank led Steph into their old house. To find Snowball and Tiger.

Steph heard Snowball meowing and found her in the closet of their bedroom. She opened the door and Snowball jumped out onto her shoulder and then she saw Tiger hiding in the corner of the closet.

"Pierre I found them and Tiger won't come out." Steph called to her husband.

Tank walked up to the closet and did a whistle and Tiger came out with blood on his paws.

Tank knelt down and picked him up and held the shaking little thing.

"It's okay you're safe." Tank whispered to the kitten.

"Tank there is blood on his paws" Steph said

"I see that. Let's take him to Joe." Pierre said.

"Joe can you get a sample of this blood?" Tank asked.

"Sure let's see" Joe said and then he took a cotton swab and rubbed it against Tiger's paw.

"I should have the blood work back in a couple of days maybe it will be Ranger's blood?" Joe said.

"You would love to pin this on him." Stephanie said

"Yes I would now if you too have everything go home to your twins" Joe said and then Tank and Stephanie left with the cats to go to their new home.


	28. The Discussion

Chapter 29

The Discussion

"Tank do you really think Ranger could do this, go in and just shoot you he was and is your best friend." Stephanie told her husband.

"I don't know but with the twins here I can't take a chance, I want you to stay away from Ranger until Joe and myself figure this out" Tank said and then added "Please baby girl stay safe."

"All right I will" Steph told Pierre and then she went to see the twins.

The next day, Tank went into work and right out of the blue he saw Ranger.

"Can we talk?" Ranger asked Tank.

"Sure where?" Tank replied.

"How about in my office." Ranger said.

"Let's go" Tank said.

Once inside Ranger's office, Ranger started.

"I want you out of Rangemen" Ranger said in a cold tone.

"What!" Tank yelled.

"You heard me, I can't work with you while you are married with Stephanie." Ranger told Tank.

"I leave and I take half of Rangemen with me Ranger." Tank told him.

All of a sudden Ranger's phone rang.

"What!" Ranger shouted in the phone.

"We have a problem here, Morelli is here and he has a warrant to search your guns' boss." Lester told him.

"Tank we will discuss this at another time I have bigger problems." Than Ranger left to deal with Morelli.

"Morelli what the hell is going on?" Ranger yelled at him.

"It is easy I have a warrant to search your personal guns you can do this nicely or I can arrest you." Morelli said to him.

Ranger gave out a low growl and walked back in to Rangemen with Morelli following him and a couple of officers.

"What is going on?" Lester asked.

"Get back to work" Ranger shouted.

Everyone else went back to work. Ranger lead them up to his locker and opened it up and there were a bunch of automatic weapons and Glocks.

Tank just whistled when he saw the guns. Morelli said, "well boys looks like we have our hands full."

They took each gun one at a time and then after about ten of them they found the one they were looking for a 9 mill.

"Well looks like I finally got you Ranger. Morelli said with a smirk on his face. You are under arrest for attempted murder on your friend here Pierre Sherman."

"Ranger why did you do this?" Tank asked him

"I want my lawyer" Ranger said and then he was marched out of Rangemen in cuffs.

"Tank what is going on?" Hector said.

"I don't know but I don't like it, Ranger is pissed and we all know what he is like when he is pissed." Tank said.

"I am going to follow them in to the station and find out what is going on." Tank said.

When he got to the station he wanted to speak to Morelli.

"Morelli what is going on?" Tank said.

"The blood from your cat's paws matched Ranger's DNA sample we have on file and the casing from this 9 MM matches one of Ranger's gun he was the one that fired on you or he had someone do it you big gorilla." Morelli said.

"Why would he do that makes no sense?" Tank said in denial.

"He wanted Steph for himself so he had to get rid of you." Morelli said.

"I want to talk to him" Tank said.

"Alright a few minutes but that is all" Morelli said.

Tank walked into the holding area and saw Ranger sitting on a bench

Ranger what the hell is going on with you?" Tank asked.

"If I can't have her then no one can!" he spat.

"Steph and I are really happy together and nothing is going to stop that, I will get a restraining order on you and you have to give up your half of Rangemen now, because you forfeit it. When you attacked me, I am warning you Ranger stay away from my family." Tank said and then he left.

"Did you find out what you needed?" Morelli asked Tank.

"No, just that he is extremely jealous." Tank said and then he left to go back to Rangemen and to call his lawyer to fill him on what was happening.


	29. The Set Up (Part one)

Chapter 30 The Set Up (Part One)

Tank went to the Rangemen Lawyer's office.

"I am here to see Bruce" Tank said to the receptionist.

"I will let him know you are here Mr. Sherman" the receptionist told him.

"Mr. Sherman come in please" Bruce said.

"Bruce I have a problem with Ranger, he tried to kill me and he has been arrested." Tank told him.

"I know I heard about it on the news." Bruce said, and then continued to speak, "All I have is this letter from Carlos addressed to you and you alone."

Tank took the letter and opened it,

Tank by the time you read this I will be in prison due to my cover. It was extremely important that I kept it for the sake of Rangemen. Someone wants all the top Rangemen officials dead and I am trying to find out who, so that is why I had to have someone shoot at you. Don't trust anyone at Rangemen, and keep Steph and the twins safe. I will be done soon I want to be the twins' god father so please don't give up on me and let me finish this.

Carlos

"Thanks for this letter it explains a lot" Tank said "and start the paper work to forfeit Ranger's half of Rangemen and then have him sign it from prison and I will send a letter to him that you are to give him so don't see him yet." Then Tank left.

Tank went to speak to Morelli at the precinct.

"Morelli I need you to read this and then put a guy with Ranger in prison we need to catch this creep" Tank said.

Morelli read Ranger's letter and then said "I can assign someone undercover in the prison to help Ranger out he goes by the code name Ricker. Get word to Ranger that the PD is now helping him."

"Thanks Morelli and Rangemen owes you one now" Tank said and then left, and went back to Rangemen.

When he got back to Rangemen Hector said, "Hey Tank is it true, Ranger forfeited his share of Rangemen when he hired someone to attack you?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about now get back to work." Tank said and then walked into the building.

He got to his office and wrote the note to Ranger

Ranger, there is back up with you an undercover from Morelli named Ricker he will help you catch this creep so you can keep your cover you need to forfeit your share of Rangemen but don't worry once your work is done and you are home your share will be reinstated. Don't worry about Steph and the twins they are safe. Come back to us soon.

Tank

P.S. burn this note after you read it.

After the note was written he went to Bruce's office and then dropped it off so it could be delivered to Ranger.

In the prison waiting room Ranger saw Bruce.

"Bruce I am sorry you had to come here." Ranger said

"So am I. I need you to sign these forfeit papers and then here is a note from Tank you are to read it and then burn it." Bruce said.

"Got it." Ranger said he signed the papers and then read the note after that he burned it right in front of Bruce.

"My job is done take care Carlos" Bruce said and then left Ranger in cuffs.

Ranger just smiled knowing that Tank was looking out for him and he would get to the bottom of this mess.


	30. The Set Up (Part two)

Chapter 30 The Setup part II

Ranger was in the prison gym when three member of a local gang in the gym came in and started to cause trouble for him.

"What do you want?" Ranger asked them

"What we want is the gym with you out of it." The leader of the gang said.

"Well I hate to tell you I am using the gym right now." Ranger said.

Then all of a sudden the leader of the gang hit Ranger in the gut of his stomach. Ranger recovered from that and then he hit the leader of the gang in the gut. Then the other two gang member came in and started to pound on Ranger. But then he came out of no where and started to help Ranger he put one of the guys in a head lock and then Ranger got up and started to beat on him and then another guy came into the gym and got in the fight too. It was now three on three and in the end Ranger and Ricker and another one came out on top. The three gang members went to the hospital wing.

"Thanks for your help." Ranger said. And then added my name is Ranger and what is yours?"

"I am Ricker and this is my buddy Tucker." The tall blond haired and blue eye man said.

"Well I owe you one" Ranger said and they then continued their work out.

Meanwhile Tank and Steph were packing there stuff so they could move into their new house. Tank's Parents said, "Pierre do you have to move?"

"Yes, mom this place is to small for the twins and the house is perfect once we are settled you can come and visit anytime." Pierre said.

Hector knocked on the door and said, "Hey we got a couple of the Rangemen suv's and they are ready to load the stuff you have."

"Great let's get started here are a couple of boxes" Steph said and then she noticed the Hector was moving over to the twins.

"Nobody from Rangemen has seen them yet who is who?" Hector asked.

"Matthew is the smaller one, but he has the blue eyes and is the one who is awake." Steph told him

"So Michael is the bigger one and has Tank's brown eyes." Hector told her.

"yes" Steph said.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Helen Plum walked in.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Steph said in shock.

"Morelli told me you were staying here and I brought grandma over so she could see the twins."Helen said.

She walked up and picked up Michael and he started to cry.

"Mom he was sleeping." Steph said as she tried to take Michael away from her.

"Have you been breast feeding Steph, you know that is the best way to feed them." Helen asked her.

Steph put her head on Pierre's shoulder.

"Helen I would appreatche it if you would give Michael back to Steph and leave please we are very busy." Pierre told her.

"How come this one is smaller then his brother is he healthy?" Grandma asked.

"He is very healthy Grandma." Steph said while she was handing a box to Hector.

"Where are you going?" Helen asked as she noticed the boxes.

"We found a house and are moving to it when we get settled we will have everyone over." Steph told her mother and then she added now please leave we are too busy to visit."

"Al right but we will be back to visit soon" Helen said and then her and Grandma left.

Steph looked at Pierre and said, "there is no way to keep her away from the twins, so we mind as well face it."

Pierre just shook his head yes. Then he was thinking about Ranger and how he was holding up.

At the prison it was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria and sitting at one table was Ricker, Ranger and Tucker. The gang that started the fight in the gym came up to their table and tipped it over and then Ranger tackled the gang leader and then the other gang member started to beat on Ricker and then the whole cafeteria was fighting and the guards came and broke everyone up and the gang was put in solitary confinement for the next three days.

Then Ranger and Ricker went to the yard Ricker said, "Do you have any idea who is they guy we are after?"

"I have an idea that it is the gang that is fighting with us and we just need to prove it and right now I have no idea how to do that."

"I also think that it is the gang and we need names to see how bad these guys are and I think Tucker can help us." Ricker replied to Ranger.


	31. The Lead

The Lead Chapter 31

"Pierre, I think we should have your family and mine over for dinner I know that would be very interesting but we have to tell my mother where we are living because she will only find out from someone else anyway and then she will be over whether we like it or not." Steph told her husband.

"Yeah I agree. Okay once we are settled in this new house we will have everyone over. But for now I have to go to the bond's office and check in with Connie and see if new bonds came in." Then Pierre kissed Steph hard on the lips and left.

He said to himself "I can't wait until I can have sex with her again. Only another four weeks, Pierre." Then he got in his truck and drove off.

When he got to the Bond's office Connie said, "We have seven new skips. Lula is back and waiting for you."

"Great, just what I need" Tank said.

"Hey big guy" Lula said shoving her front side into him.

"Lula what do you want I have a business to run" Tank said as he walked in his office.

"I want you", she said.

"Sorry I a happily married and a father now and I want you to leave" Tank said to her,

Then he dialed Morelli, "Yeah,"

"Can you send someone the bonds office to pick up Lula for trespassing?" Tank said to him.

"Sure an officer is on his way", Morelli said and then he hung up.

"You can't be serious Tank, I love you" Lula said.

Then an officer came in a few seconds later and arrested Lula for trespassing.

Connie just shook her head and said, "Someone will have to bail her out."

"I know" Tank said and then added "but it is not going to be me"

"Call Hector and see if he wants some bond work" Tank said. Then Tank told Connie,

"Steph and I are having a family night and wanted to know if you wanted to come . It is going to be tomorrow night" Tank told her.

"I would love to. I miss her it will be good seeing her again. I heard about the twins. I can't wait to see them" Connie said.

"Great. I am heading out to Helen's to tell her wish me luck" Tank said and then left the bonds office.

When he got to his in-law's house he saw Grandma Mazur standing at the door.

"My grandson in-law is here" and then she let Pierre in.

Helen came out to greet him.

"It's Stephanie. She is hurt isn't she?" Helen asked him.

"She is fine. We just finished our new house and would like to have everyone over for a family dinner." Pierre said.

Steph's father said, "We would love to anything we should bring?"

"Just yourselves, Valerie, the kids and Albert too." Tank said and then he wrote the address and put it on the fridge and walked out.

Helen looked at her husband and shook her head and went for the whiskey.

Tank was in his truck and called his parents, "Hi mom and dad, we are having a family dinner and you are invited and don't forget to mention it to every one else." Then he hung up and went to Rangemen.

When he got to Rangemen Hector came up to him, " You missed a call from Ranger at the Island prison."

"All right thanks and did you get those skips?" Tank asked.

"Yup they are in jail and I got my reward" Hector said

"Good I will be in my office", and then Tank went to his office and closed his door.

He then got on the pone and called Island prison.

A secretary answered "How may I help you?"

"I would like to speak to an inmate his name is Ranger" Tank said.

A few minutes later Ranger was on the line, I have a lead it is a gang. No name on the gang yet and Ricker is running some leads and a guy named Tucker is helping. I have no clue who Tucker is" Ranger said and then added I have to go call you when I have new information" Then he hung up.

Tank sighed and called one of his new employees Hank in.

"Hank there is a gang in the Island prison and I want you to find out who the gang is" Tank said after the door was closed.

"I can tell you now it is the Snakes with Paco Dunkin in the lead. I heard that the FBI is after the Snakes too."

"That name sounds very familiar" Tank said and then he told Hank that he could go.

Tank then started to look through some old files when the phone rang again,

"Yeah".

"Pierre did you talk to my family and asked them to dinner tomorrow night?" Steph said over the phone

"Hi baby girl, I did and I said there would be a family dinner but I did not say when." Pierre said and then added, "My family is coming too"

"Oh boy, my family and yours this should be good" Steph said.

"Don't worry about it, it will go fine" Pierre told her.

"Just one thing I went to the Bonds office today and bumped into Lula and she was not happy" Pierre told his wife.

"Okay so what did you do?" she asked her husband.

"I had her arrested" Tank told her

"Perfect that is going to make things so much worse when she gets out." She said over the phone.

"Well all we can do is see what happens. Oh, by the way do you remember a gang called the Snakes?" He asked her.

"Yeah they are still pretty dangerous even after the leaders were put in jail, I remember that Ranger had a new company that wanted more security Because of the Snakes they were giving this company a hard time so Rangemen took over security and Ranger and a couple others took down the Snake leaders and they are now in prison." Steph told her husband.

"Just thinking they could be the ones after Rangemen." Tank said.

"If that is the case then you need Connie's help because that is who Ranger called on last time." Steph said and then added "Will you be home soon we miss you?"

"Yeah, I just sent Hank to Island Prison to update Ranger and then I will be home, I love you baby girl." and the Tank hung up.

Then Tank took another piece of paper and began to write a letter to Ranger:

Hi Ranger

The three gang members are the Snake leaders, that we put away a few years ago, and they are out for revenge. But don't worry there is other help for you, other then Ricker, and this is bigger then you thought or I thought. This will be over soon.

Tank

After he wrote that he called Hank in, "Hank I want you to give this to Ranger at Island Prison. Then have him burn it afterwards and don't go in your Rangemen gear" Tank said to him and then gave him the letter.

"Okay no problem boss" Then Hank left and Tank shut off the lights to his office and locked his door and then left to be with Steph and the kids.


	32. The Prison Raid

The Prison Raid Chapter 33 Tank's Girl

Hank was in a pair of jeans and a tight shirt that showed his muscles that he had in his chest. He was in the visiting room at Island Prison waiting for Ranger to show.

Ranger walked in and did not recognize him

"Who are you?" Ranger asked.

"Tank wanted me to give this to you and then he said to burn it after you read it." Hank said.

Then Hank handed him the note.

Ranger opened it up and read it:

Hi Ranger

The three gang members are the Snake leaders, that we put away a few years ago, and they are out for revenge. But don't worry there is other help for you other then Ricker and this is bigger then you thought. I have help here too. This will be over soon.

Tank

After Ranger read the note he burned it and said, "Thanks tell Tank I will be careful."

"Right" then Hank walked off.

Ranger wondered just what kind of help could Tank have put here and then he tought of Tucker.

Just who was Tucker and how did he know Tank. Ranger thought to himself.

All of a sudden he heard the alarms and the whole place was in lock down. The guard walked up to Ranger and said that "the warden wants to see you."

Ranger followed the guard to the warden's office the guard opened the door and saw Tucker in swart gear with an FBI badge on and then he said, "Hi Ranger I am Captain Cook and I need your help, here" and then he offered Ranger a semi- automatic. "I just got Tank's letter and he said there was additional help in here." Ranger said as he took the gun.

"Yes, I have been working undercover we heard about the threat on Rangermen and put the link together on the Snakes. Turns out the Snakes and some of the workers here are supplying New Jersey with a whole bunch of drugs that are getting trafficking through this prison and we just found the proof so now it is time for a take down are you in?" Cook asked him.

"Oh yeah, it about time I get out of here and back with Rangemen" Ranger told Cook.

"Good then lets go and here you can change out of those prison clothes I got these for you" Cook said and then handed Ranger some Rangemen gear. Ricker knocked on the door and Ranger answered it and he saw the Morelli was will him.

"Morelli" Ranger said.

"Well hello to you too." Morelli said and then added Cook can we be part of this too?"

"The more the merrier" Cook replied to him and then they were off for a raid.

Meanwhile at Tank and Stephaine's house the doorbell rang and tank looked on the monitor to see his older cousin Hank at the door waiting to come in.

Tank let him in and gave him a hug and said, "They are raiding the Island prison tonight and Ranger, Cook, Morelli, and Ricker and going to help do it." Hank said then added, "As soon as Ranger is back we will clean up Rangemen as well."

"Yes, I never want to be sole owner of Rangemen ever again" Tank said giving Hank a hug.

Than Steph said, "I can finally stop playing dumb about Ranger." and then she too hugged Hank.

"Can I see the twins or is it too late?" Hank asked.

"They are up and in the living room" Steph said and then she gave Pierre a great big hug and kiss.

While this was going on, the FBI team, Ranger and the others were going floor by floor getting the bad guys, but going through cells, and the Snakes were placed in cuffs and taken out to the FBI trucks to be going to a new prison some were else that was unknown to Ranger and the others.

After the raid was done Ranger asked, "Cook where is the warden?"

"He is going with the others turns out he was in the drug ring here too, and he said that he would turn on the others to plead out but there are not going to be any deals at all they are all going down." Cook replied to him with a smile on his face and then added, "We are not done, you still have some Snakes that got through your back ground check at Rangemen but we have some of our guys there too and with your help we can bring them down tomorrow. This here is Tank's new home he want you to stop by and sign some papers and he said you could crash there tonight too."

"All right but how will I get there?" Ranger asked.

"I am your ride, let's go" Morelli said and then Ranger and Morelli left to go to Tank's house.

Once they got to Tank's house Ranger asked, "Are you coming in?"

Morelli replied, "Hell no, I am going home but give my love to Steph." and then he drove off.

Ranger rang the door bell, and Rosa the housekeeper answered.

"Ranger it is nice to have you back come in everyone is waiting in the living room for you."

Ranger followed Rosa to the living room and saw Steph nursing one of the twins he assumed it was Matthew.

Tank had the other twin in his arms and looked up at Ranger.

"Well how did it go?" Tank asked.

"It went well, we got the bad guys at the prison and they will be going away for a long time." Ranger said as he gave Steph a kiss on the cheek.

"Good now I have some paper work for you to sign, so you can pick up your piece at Rangemen again and tomorrow we will clean up work to." Tank said and then Ranger signed the paper work and sat down and the he saw Hank and looked back at Tank and said, "Okay now I see the family looks in you two." Ranger said and Tank and Ranger just smiled.


	33. Dinner With Old Friends

A Dinner With Old Friends Chapter 33 Tank's Girl

Steph had just put the twins down and sat down at the table to join Pierre, Ranger, and Hank when Pierre's phone rang.

"yeah" Pierre said.

"Tank it is Lester and I am in the control room at Rangemen and your back yard senor is going off and it is Lula and she is skinning dipping in your pond."

"oh boy are you serious?" Tank said laughing his ass off and fell off his chair.

Steph picked up the phone and said, "Hello"

"Steph it is Lester and Lula is skinning dipping in your pond do you want me to send someone over?"

"No Lester that is okay, I have a couple of people here who can take care of Lula." Steph said and then hung up Pierre's phone.

"Rosa can you watch the kids for a few minutes?" Steph asked her.

"Sure" Rosa said

"Tank, Ranger and Hank let's go and see Lula." Steph said.

Ranger asked, "What did she do now?'

"you'll see" Steph said and then everyone followed Steph to the back with Steph carrying a shotgun the Connie gave her.

Ranger's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the shotgun.

"Where on Earth did you get that Stephanie?" Ranger asked again

"Connie gave it to me figured I might need it someday now let's go and Hank I would get out your FBI badge and put it around your neck." Stephanie replied to Ranger and Hank.

Tank turned on the light to the outside and then all four of them walked out to the back where the pond was.

When the lights went on, Lula went, "Oh shit I am in trouble now."

"Lula get out of that pond now" Steph said and then she pumped the shotgun the way Connie had showed her.

Lula heard the pump and swam back to the grass. Ranger stepped forward with Hank.

Lula looked up and went "Oh boy are you big, and you are bigger the Tank?" She asked Hank.

Ranger just smirked and said, "Lula what are you doing here?"

"I am was going to ask you the same question." Lula replied to Ranger

"I am here because I am invited to stay the night, and my time is done so I am back" Ranger said to her.

Hank handed Lula her clothes back and said, "How about I take you out to dinner?"

Lula looked at the guy who was bigger then Tank and said, "Are you really FBI"

"Yes, and I can put you away for life or I can take you out to dinner your choice." Hank said.

Tank just looked at his cousin like a hole in the log. " Hank are you sure you want to do this?" Tank asked him.

"Sure he is" Lula said as she was putting on her tight spandex pants and her halter top that was three sizes too small.

"oh and Steph loose the shotgun you don't want to shoot anybody" Lula added.

"Well I was planning on shooting you, but sense Hank is taking you away from my house I am not going to now just don't do that again." Steph told her.

Tank and Ranger were just shaking their heads in shock.

"Let me guess Connie bailed you out." Tank said

"Well yeah sense your bonds company is the only one in Trenton now" Lula said and then she walked away with Hank.

"Honey why did you let your older cousin take Lula out to eat?" Steph said in shock t her husband.

"What did you want me to do, say to him that she is bat nuts crazy." Tank replied to her.

"Welcome home Ranger" Steph said as she, Tank and Ranger walked back to the house.

"So when are we eating? Ranger asked.

"Right now lets go inside and eat" Tank said to his friend.

Then they went inside to eat a nice pot roast with mashed patotos with green beans and wine and then they went to bed with Ranger in the guest room.


	34. Ranger Back at Rangermen

Ranger back at Rangemen Chapter 34 Tank's Girl

The next morning at the Sherman house was crazy. Ranger was in the shower. Tank was up and in the nursery with the kids. Steph was still in bed when the doorbell rang.

Steph got up and put her bathrobe on to get the door. Hank was leaning against the door in the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"Good morning Hank", Steph said and Hank went inside.

"Where is my cousin so I can kill him!" He said.

"Rough night?" Steph replied.

"Lula is bat nuts crazy", Hank said.

"Now you know why I had my shotgun with me", she said.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. She wanted to go back to her place and change so I took her." he explained.

"When she come out she is wearing a too tight hot pink mini skirt with a blue hauler top the just covers her boobs, with 5 inch black high heels. So we go out to dinner and then she tells me that she wants to go rock climbing and I ask her "in those heels"? She says I won't be wearing anything when we go rock climbing." Hank told Steph as he went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Anyway after she goes rock climbing naked. She gets dressed and says okay now we are going to a hotel and I know the perfect one. So then she gets in the driver's seat of my car half dressed with her skirt on and nothing else and we end up going to this place on Stark Street. I never been in New Jersey before and we get to the hotel. It is a roach infested place and the room we get is not any better and then I wake up this morning and I am handcuffed to the bed with my pants on and she is gone but she was nice enough to leave me the keys." Hank finished his story and just shook his head.

"So I am going to take a shower and then kill Tank" Hank told Steph.

Steph looked at Hank go upstairs and heard the door shut.

Tank came down stairs and saw Steph's face, "What happened now?"

"You might want to have your gun near you when you are near your cousin today." Ranger told him who was just out of the shower with no shirt on and in the kitchen by the table.

"Let me guess the date with Lula did not go so well huh?" Tank said.

"That is an understatement!" Steph told her husband and then she kissed him.

Ranger was just looking at the two if them and was thinking to himself, "That could have been me".

When Hank came back down he saw his cousin, "If you did not have twins and a wife I would shoot you dead."

"Eww, the date went that bad huh" Tank said as he looked at Hank

"She nicknamed me the Elephant" Hank told him.

"Okay good nickname", Ranger said and then he added "We should get going back to Rangemen we have a lot of work to do today."

"Right" Tank said and then kissed Steph one more time then Hank and Tank went out to the car.

Steph noticed that Ranger stayed behind for a few minutes.

"What is it Ranger?" Steph asked leaning against the sink. Then all of a sudden Ranger moved in closer to Steph and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Ranger, stop I am happily married!" Steph said and she tried to push Ranger away. All of a sudden Tank came in back in the kitchen and said "What the hell!" and then grabbed Ranger from behind.

Ranger turned around to see Tank there with rage in his eyes.

"I will deal with you later now lets go!" Tank said. Then Ranger walked out and Tank came up to Steph and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but he will not let me go Pierre I don't know what to do."

" I can think of a couple of ideas" Pierre said. and Steph put her arms around her husband.

"Pierre, he has been through a lot and right now you need to concentrate on work so go and deal with business and then we can talk to Carlos later" Steph turned to her husband and gave him a long passionate kiss and added, " I got a call while you were in the shower. It was the doctor and she said that it was okay to resume having sex again so tonight you are going to get something special".

Pierre kissed her long and hard and replied to her with a "Can't wait" Then he turned and walked away.

When they got to Rangemen all three of them saw Lula yelling at Lester in the same clothes she wore on the date with Hank.

"Oh great just what I need" Hank said.

Tank saw her and said, "Good god is that actually what she wore on the date?"

"Yeah, and then we went rock climbing with her naked." Hank replied to him.

"Oh boy I don't want to know how your date ended." Tank said laughing as he got out of the Suv.

They got out and Lula said to Hank, "There is my elephant, and where is your..." all of a sudden before she could finish the sentence Tank kicked her in the leg.

"Lula get lost we get some work to do and don't need you here today" Tank said. Then said to Lester, "Get rid of her for the day Lester."

"Got it Tank. Ranger, I thought you were in prison?" Lester said in shock.

"Long story now do what Tank said and leave" Ranger told him.

"Got it" Then Lester left with Lula in tow. Tank watched them leave and scanned his security card and then the three of them entered. Then people saw who Tank was with and their mouths dropped open. Hector was the first to speak, "Hi Tank, what is going on? How come Ranger is here?"

"Glad to see you to Hector." Ranger told him.

"Not now Hector. I need all the newbies files in my office pronto and keep it quiet when you get them now go." Tank told him that Ranger, and Hank and himself walked into Tank's office.

"You did not move into my office." Ranger said with an eye raised.

"Nope I did not want to go through your stuff because you would kill me so yours is still there just like you left it." Tank told him.

Then there was a knock on the door "Who is it?" He asked.

"Hector, I have what you wanted."

"Good come in and close the door" Tank said. And then it was the four of them in Tank's office.

"Okay lets get to work" Ranger said as he took some of the files of the new employees of Rangemen.

Hank got on his phone and called his office and asked for the latest names of the new Snake members and told them to fax them to Tank's office at Rangemen.

A few minutes after the call, a fax came in with three names and pictures.

"Well lets see, we have Stuart Heart who is wanted for drug smugging and kidnapping and we have a match here." Hank pointed to one of the folders.

"That is one", Ranger said. Tank looked at another one, "Anthony Kites, is wanted for gun running. Lookey lookey we have another winner." Tank told them.

Then Hector got the last hit, "Kevin Cost wanted for emblezzing and I know where all three of them are right now. They are in our gym down stairs." Hector said.

"Lets' get them and get Rangemen back to normal" Ranger told them. All four of them walked out of Tank's office and down to the gym.

When they got to the hallway of the gym they noticed that all three of them were armed with semi automatics.

"I am going to kill them they know guns are only allowed in the gun room" Tank said.

"Easy Tank" Ranger said and then he entered the gym and put Cost in a head lock and Cost went unconcious.

"What the... " was Stuart only got out because Tank did a side swipe on one of his legs and he went down hard and was also unconcious. That left Hank and Hector and they both took out Kites by tackling him and they both turned him over and put the cuffs on him. Ranger took their semi automatics and put them in an eviedence bag. Then they all went up stairs.

When the FBI truck turned up all three of the Snakes gang was in cuffs and were outside in the garage. After loading them into the truck Tank and Hank hugged. Ranger shook Hank's hands and then he left.

"I am so glad that is done now maybe we can all get back to normal here" Ranger told Tank and Hector.

"Sure" They both said and went back into the building.


	35. Shermans and Plums have Dinner

Shermans and Plums meet The God Parents Chapter 35 Tank's Girl

The next night Rosa left early and Pierre and Steph were getting ready for the Plums and the Shermans.

"This should be an explosive evening", Pierre told his wife.

"I agree. I just hope that Ranger and Connie get here first." Steph replied.

"We need to talk about Ranger" Pierre said to his wife.

"All right, what do you want to do about him?" She asked as she looked in to those deep brown eyes of her husband.

"I don't think he should be the twins god father anymore, and I want you to be extremely careful around him, I don't like the way he still looks at you and from what I saw this morning I was glad I did not have my gun", Pierre replied to her and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I agree so who would you want as the god father?" Steph asked as he slowly nuzzled and kissed her neck.

"How about Hank he is my older cousin and I trust him with my life, and I was thinking of asking him if he wanted to stay here and work for me at the bond's office. I was also thinking of leaving Rangemen, I don't think I can work with Ranger anymore with the way he is treating you. I just don't trust him." Tank finally finished and then looked at the time. "We have about an hour before everyone comes and then out of nowhere he picked up Stephanie and they went to their bedroom. He then put her on the bed and they made love.

After they made love Steph said, "Are you sure you want to leave Rangemen?"

"Yes, I don't think I can work with Ranger anymore especially after what happened this morning." Pierre said as he looked at his lovely wife.

"Okay, it is your call" Steph said and they both got dressed.

Then an half and hour later the door bell rang and Tank went to answer it and saw Ranger and Connie there waiting to come in.

"It is Ranger and Connie" Pierre said as he let them in.

"Hello there how is everyone" Connie said and then rushed up to hug Steph.

"I miss you at the bond's office it is really busy and we need another bounty hunter." Connie told Steph.

"I am still on leave and I am not sure if I want to go back" Steph told Connie.

"Will you let me know as soon as possible so I can find someone new if I have too?" Connie asked her.

"I promise. Now go see your god children they are in the nursery." Steph said and then went to go see them.

"So Ranger how does it feel to be back at Rangemen?" Steph asked him

"It feels great I love it, I missed it so much" he told her as he came up and kissed her on the cheek. Then he whispered in her ear I miss you."

She got a whiff of the Bulgari shower gel that he used and froze.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Tank asked.

"Sure , and Tank I want go with you to talk to Ranger." Steph told her husband.

"Okay let's get this done Ranger can you follow my wife and myself to my office" Pierre asked.

"Sure" Ranger said, he knew what this was about and he was not looking forward to it.

" Ranger what the hell happened this morning?" Pierre asked his friend.

"I am sorry I saw Stephanie that and I lost it I wanted to be with her." Ranger told him.

"I can't trust you with my wife. You complete freaked her out today." Tank told him and then added "Not to mention you completely ticked me off."

"I am so sorry I promise I will leave her alone you have my word." Ranger told Tank.

"Well I am done, I can't do this anymore. I have to think about Matthew and Michael, and I don't think I can work at Rangemen anymore and we don't want you to be their god father anymore." Tank told him and then added "But the next time you touch my wife I will kill you."

Then Steph added, "Carlos you have to move on, I love Tank and he takes very good care of me. Please let me go."

"I will try too." Ranger said and then added "I am sorry I lost your trust Pierre and I hope to one day to make it up to you" Then they watched Ranger walk out of Tank's office.

Tank and Stephanie follow Ranger out of the office just in time for the next guests to arrive which was Tank's twin brother, Paul, with his kids Natalee and Nathan.

"Hey, uncle Pierre are our cousins up? The twins said at the same time.

"They are with their god mother in the nursery she will bring them out when she is ready to." Pierre told them.

All of a sudden the door opened and Helen came prancing in with Grandma Mazur and Frank following.

Pierre said, "Steph your parents and grandmother are here."

"Where are my great grand sons?" Grandma Mazur asked Pierre.

"They are with their godmother." Pierre said.

"Valerie is already here where are the girls?" Helen said out loud.

"Valerie is not their god mother, mom" Steph told her.

"Then who is? Helen said with shock.

All of a sudden Connie came out holding Michael.

"Her there is no way in the cold bottom that she is going to be my grand children's godmother!" Helen shouted.

"It is our decision Helen and we chose her now you will just have to live with it." Pierre told her.

Ranger just sat down and was playing with Natalee and Nathan trying not to laugh.

"So if she is the godmother then who is the god father!" Helen snapped.

"Hank is he is Pierre's cousin" Steph told her and then added, "And you will respect our wishes mom"

"I need a drink where are the glasses" Helen said and the stomped to the kitchen.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is tell your parents." Steph said and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Then the doorbell rang and Steph got it, and it was Valerie and Albert with the girls and right behind them there were Antonio and Anne who were Pierre's parents.

"Okay now that we are all here, we have some news for those who missed it, Connie and Hank are going to be Matthew and Michael's god parents." Pierre told everyone.

"Good I am glad you two came to a decision and we are very happy for the both of you, and you will make great god parents" Anne said and then she hugged Connie. "Where is your cousin by the way? Anne asked her son.

"I don't know he should be here by now" Tank said. And Then Connie said

"Thanks everyone we will do our best"

Helen then took her glass of whiskey and drank it all in one gulp. Frank than added "so when can we eat?"

"The turkey is almost ready dad." Steph said as she was holding Matthew who had started to cry.

"Here let me hold my nephew" Valerie said and she took Matthew from Steph and he started bawling even more.

"That is not how you do it, and you know it Valerie." Then Helen came and took Matthew from Valerie.

Pierre was just shaking his head, "Oh boy here we go." he said.

Grandma Mazur was walking around the house when she bumped into Paul and said, "Wow you look just like Tank but you are a little skinner then he is."

Helen said, "Grandma stop that right now" Helen shouted at her.

Anne had picked up Michael and was holding him when the front door opened and Lula came strutting in.

"Okay now I am here and the party can begin" Lula said to everyone.

"I thought this was only family Stephanie" said her mother.

"It was she was not supposed to be here", Stephanie told her and then asked "Lula what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party here and I came with Hank" Lula told Stephanie.

"I'm sorry it slipped and I could not stop her from getting in the car? Pierre can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Hank asked him.

"Sure in my office I will be right back" and he kissed Steph softly on the lips and then they were gone.

"Pierre how do I get rid of Lula she is driving me nuts and she is crazy." Hank asked his cousin.

"I only know three ways, first is you go back to D.C. Where you belong. Number Two is that you get married and that won't stop her, I know I still have a problem with her or Number three you get a restraining order on her." Tank told her.

"Great thanks a lot, can I stay for dinner?" Hank asked.

"Sure we can set two more plates." Tank said and then they left the office to go back to the living room where everyone is.

"Steph and I talked earlier and we want you to be the god father to the twins" Tank said with a smile on his face.

"Really I would love to but what happened to Ranger being the god father?" Hank asked.

"He made a move on Steph this morning and I am furious with him and that is it, I am also leaving Rangemen to work at the Bonds office full time and if you would like you could join me there." Pierre asked with a raised eye.

"Sure I have been wanting to leave the FBI for a while now and would love to stay here in Trenton." Hank said and then they both walked out of Pierre's office.

"Mom will you please give me my son?" Stephanie asked Helen.

"There you go" then she handed Matthew to Steph with a sad face and as soon as she did he stopped crying.

Albert said, "Now that is how you do it."

Helen just rolled her eyes and had another drink of whiskey.

Tank came back and Steph handed Matthew to him, "I have to check on the turkey it smells done." and then she left for the kitchen.

Helen just noticed Paul and said "Wow you and Pierre really look alike."

"We are twins so we are suppose too" Paul said. And then added "Natalee and Nathan are twins too."

"So now we have twins in the family just great. This would never happen if Steph married Morelli" Helen said and then went to the kitchen.

"Well she is still set on Morelli huh?" Ranger asked.

"Ya she is and she can't get use to me being her son in law" Pierre said looking at everyone.

"Everyone dinner is ready and it is in the dining room" Steph said and then everyone went to the dining room and sat down and ate.

Helen, Valerie, Albert, Grandma Mazur and Frank looked at the ceiling and saw the chandler and they all could not help but grin and then Helen said, "I can't wait to tell everyone about my daughter's house" Steph and Pierre just looked at each other and winked.


	36. The Black Ops Mission

The Black Ops Mission Chapter 35

The next day, Tank went to Rangemen to clean out his office and say goodbye to all of his co workers.

Lester knocked on his door, "Hey are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Lester I can't work with Ranger anymore and I don't trust him around Stephanie so I am leaving it is the best thing for everyone." Tank said as he finished packing up his desk.

"Okay let me know if you ever need help and I will be there." Lester said and then he walked away.

Just the Ranger walked into Tank's office "Are you sure you want to do this?" He growled.

"yes, I don't trust you anymore but I do wish you the best." and with that Tank picked up his box and left Rangemen.

Tank went outside and got inside he truck and left for the bonds office. When he got there Connie was there at the front desk, and said, "we are going to need a couple of more bounty hunters, one is just not going to do it."

"I know I talked to Hank last night and he said that he wanted to leave the FBI so he will be joining us, but we still need someone else other then me. Now I wish I did not put the other bonds offices out of business we are just too busy." Tank told Connie and then he left for his office.

As he was settling in he got a call from his brother Paul. "I have a problem I have been put on suspension with out pay, any chance you can help me out?"

"I am afraid to ask but what happened?" Pierre asked.

"Someone filed a complaint on me for exass force and now there is an investagion." Paul told his brother.

"Well I do have an opening here, it is for a bond enforcer position if you want we can turn this place into a family business." Pierre told his brother.

"I would love it when can I start? Paul replied.

"Come on over and we will get started on the paperwork." Tank told him and then he hung up and said "Connie we have a new bond enforcer." Tank yelled to her.

"Great, when can he start? And who is he?" she asked.

"It is Paul and he is on his way now" Tank told her and then he said "don't you have to go to court."

"yup I am on my way right now." then she walked out of the office with a smile on her face.

Just the the phone rang, and Tank said, "Sherman Bonds this is Tank."

"Tank this is the State Director of the FBI the black ops mission with Ranger is done he will be back in Trenton in ah half of hour." Then the director hung up.

" Oh boy this is going to be fun" Tank said.

About an half an hour later, Paul walked in and knocked on his brother's door, "Hey are you sure you want to hire me?"

"Yes, now come in and lets get started on the paperwork." Tank said and smiled.

It took them two hours to get the paperwork done, and when it was done the ordered salads and sandwiches.

All of a sudden the fake Special Agent Roberts posing as Ranger came into the office and knocked on Tank's door.

Paul opened it and said, "Ranger what brings you here?

"I would like to speak with Tank" Ranger told him.

Paul turned to his brother

"it is okay Paul I got this why don't you go wait for Connie to come back I sure she will have more bonds for you." Tank told his brother.

"What?" Tank said to Ranger.

"Would it help if I said I am really sorry for what I did and I will do my best to stay away from Stephanie." Carlos told Tank

"It would not and I am done at Rangemen I can't do both jobs any more and right now this is just way to busy." Tank said to Carlos.

All of a sudden Hank walked in. "Bad time"

"No Ranger was just leaving what is up?" Tank asked Hank.

"I need some help I have to find a place to live and I don't know where to start?" Hank told his cousin.

"You can stay with me and the family until you find a place." Tank told him, "Thanks but I like to sleep and besides I still have Lula to deal with and I don't think Steph would like her hanging around the house all the time." Hank replied to his cousin.

"I agree so where are you staying right now?" Tank asked him

"In a motel on Hamlition Street it will do for now. So when can I start?" Hank told Tank.

"When Connie comes back with a few skips for now you can watch T.V. or something." Tank told him and Hank looked and saw Paul watching T.V.

"Ranger I have stuff to do so if you don't mind." Tank told him.

"Right I will see you later" Then Ranger left.

Meanwhile at Steph and Tank's house, Steph was lying down when she thought she saw something in her bedroom. Then she thought that it was in her mind. But then a call came from Rangemen.

"yes," Steph said.

"Steph it is Lester and your motion senors are going off where are you now?"

" I am up stairs trying to lay down." Steph then turned her head by her balancocy and then she saw him there.

"Oh crap" She said, "Lester can you give me an check on Ranger please"

"Of course I can I know exactly where he is his in in an Rangemen Suv with Hector." Lester replied to him.

"No he is not he is staring at me in my bedroom." Steph said.

"Babe what happened to your apt and why are you living with Tank?" Ranger asked.

"I am sending an Rangemen unit over and I am calling Tank hold on" Lester said.

"Babe why are you on the phone with Lester?" Ranger continued to ask question.

"Ranger why are you in bedroom after Pierre and I talked to you last night." Steph replied.

"Hold on Steph, Ranger and Hector will be there any minute." Lester told her and then all of a sudden they heard foot steps and Tank came in to the bedroom and saw Ranger.

"Pierre" isn't Ranger aren't you support to be with Hector?" she asked.

"Actually no baby girl the one staring at you is the real Ranger." Tank told her.

"I just got back to Trenton from a deep and long undercover assignment with the FBI and Homeland Surcerty." Ranger told Stephanie

"Pierre how come you are not suprized about this" Steph asked her husband.

" Because he was the only one that knew about this." Ranger told Stephanie.

"Baby girl, I just received the phone call ten minutes from the FBI State Director telling me that his black ops mission was done and he was coming home." Tank told her as he sat on the bed next to her.

"So you knew all along that the Ranger that was working at Rangemen was fake and you did not tell me" Steph said to Pierre and he could tell she was mad because her blue eyes were flaring.

"I was going to tell you now but as you can see Ranger beat me here." Tank said looking at Ranger.

"Okay next question does he know what has been going on here and does he know about us?" Steph asked both of them and then all of a sudden Matt started to cry.

"Is that a baby I hear" Ranger asked with a raised eye.

"I think I got my answer" Steph said as she walked to the nursery to get Matt.

Just then the FBI agent Ranger came in with Hector and Hector said "What the hell"

"Carlso thank you for your help" Special Agent Roberts told Ranger said and they shook hands.

"You're welcome and good luck in adjusting to life without the Black Ops Carlos" Then Roberts left.

"Thank you Special " Roberts for everything" Carlos said and then Agent Roberts was gone and Hector, Tank, a steaming mad Stephanie and Ranger were there in Tank and Stephanie's bedroom.

"You can leave Hector I want to talk with Tank and Stephanie alone" Ranger said to him.

"Right good luck Tank" then Hector left.

" I know everything I have been keeping taps on you both from day one but me and Tank have to go to the mats because he did break my hands off of Stephanie rule." Ranger said with a grin on his face.

"Wrong Carlos, he does not have to go to the mats with you, because you had no right to make that crazy rule to begin with so you will just live with the fact that Pierre and myself are very happy and that is the end of it. Now if you don't mind if you could go back to Rangemen. My husband and I have a date tonight to spend some time together. Now leave." Stephanie said and Ranger could tell that she was very mad with him and Tank.


	37. Steph and Pierre's Dinner Anniversary

Steph and Pierre's Dinner Chapter 36

A few hours later when Steph and Pierre were getting ready to go out, Ranger once again came by.

"Hey Ranger what is up now?" Tank said.

"I have this for you and Steph, I know that you did not have time to celebrate your one year Anniversary and that you did not go on a honey moon because of my mission so I want to give you and Steph this, and I will be handling the bond's shop for two weeks so you two can get away and go on your missed honeymoon." Ranger said as he gave the envelope to Tank which when he looked at it had two way trip tickets to Hawaii that they could use any time.

"Wow thanks Carlos but we can't go right now the twins are still to young." Tank told him.

"I know but you can go when they get bigger and these tickets will not expire so you can use them any time." Then Ranger gave Tank a hug and left.

"Pierre who was at the door?" Steph said as she came out in a new red dress that looked great on her.

"Ranger he gave us these" Pierre said as he handed her the envelope, Steph looked in it and was shocked.

"These are plane tickets" She said.

"Yes that we can use anytime we want that is when the kids get a little bigger." Tank replied to her with a smile on his face.

"Wow that is great" Steph said and then asked "Can you zip my dress?"

"Sure" he said but as he was doing it his other had moved up her bare back.

"Pierre stop that she said softly we have to go to dinner we do have reservations." she finished saying and then turned around to face him and then Steph ended up getting a long deep kiss from her husband.

"Mmm" she sighed and then she thought about and said, "Enough you can play after dinner" Then she went to get his shirt and told him, "Come on now we are going to be late." He saw his shirt and put it on, then slipped his dress jacket on and said, "Hank were are leaving if there are problems you know to call us at the restaurant." Then Pierre and Stephanie left for the evening.

The ride to the restaurant was sclience for most of the way until Steph spoke up, "Darling I know that Agent Roberts kept Ranger informed about what was going on here. But do you really think he is okay with us being married?"

"I honestly don't know, he probably is hurt emotionally but he knows that I really care and love you so he will come to terms with this whole thing." Pierre said and he took Steph's hand and kissed it.

"Hey guess what while you were at work today Michael raised his head. Then Matt did the same thing. I think they have a lot more of their daddy in them then they are showing. I mean they are only three months I took a video for you to watch tomorrow sense it was your day off." Steph told her.

" That is great I can't wait, well we are here for dinner finally so lets go and eat." Pierre said and then he got out and opened the door for Steph and helped her out of the truck and then they went inside to eat.

"Are you going to stay at Rangemen until Ranger is back and settled in again?" Steph asked her husband while the were eating.

"I was planning to do that and have Paul take over at the bond's office for me for awhile if that is okay?" Pierre told her

"Sounds great, I just hope Ranger can get use to us being together." Steph replied.

"He will it will take a while." Tank told her and then leaded over and kissed his wife.

Once they got their dinner, they ate and kept looking at each other and then finally Steph said "I think it is time to go home for desert." Pierre looked at her and said, " finally we can celebrate our Anniversary."

He got up and helped Stephanie up and then they went to their truck. "Well sense I am done nursing the twins and Hank said we could stay out as late as we would like. I made reservations for us at the local Days Inn for the night and I even packed a bag for us so let's go." She said and then showed the bag to Pierre.

"I love you baby girl" and then they went to the Days Inn hotel and checked in. They got to the Days Inn they walked to the front desk, "Hi the Shermans for the night"

Stephanie told the clerk. "Yes, you are in 315 on the third floor, enjoy your stay." Then Pierre took the key and they took the elevator to the third floor and walked to their room holding hands. Pierre opened the door and he picked her up and he walked in then he put the do not disturb sign up and the locked the door. He turned around and saw Steph lying on the bed. He looked at her and walked over and then kissed her on the lips. He then joined her. He unzipped her dress and then he dropped it on the floor. She then helped him with his pants and boxers. Tank took off his shirt and he was on top of her. He started to kiss her breasts and then he moved his hands over her thighs. She was kissing his chest. He then slowly entered her and it was pure heaven for her. After they had sex they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning when they came back to the house they saw a Rangemen Suv and an FBI car.

"Tank what is going on now?" Steph asked her husband.

"I don't know but we will find out." Tank got out and helped Stephanie down from the truck, and the Hank came up to him. "Glad you are back I have one more case to do and then I am done and with you permanently." Hank told them

Then they saw Special Agent Roberts, "Hey Tank and Stephanie have you seen Lula?" He asked them.

"No we were away for the night" Tank said and then Stephanie asked "Why do you want Lula?" Special Agent Roberts replied and said, "We are going to arrest her for kidnapping a federal agent. Now we just have to find her."

"She is usually hanging out with Hank even though he has tried to get rid of her sense day two." Tank said to him.

"If we bumb into her we will let you know promise." Tank said and held out his hand.

"Sounds great thanks" then he shook Tank's hand and left in his car. Tank looked at Ranger and said, "Okay now we just have to watch out for Lula." Tank and Steph made a face and went inside to spend time with Michael and Matthew leaving Ranger out by the Suv.

Hank came up to him and said, "Did you want to come in for a while?"

"Sure I would love to." Ranger said and then he went into visit.


	38. The Search for Lula

The Hunt for Lula Chapter 36 Tank's Girl

Ranger and Hank came in and sat down in the kitchen. A few minutes later Steph came into the kitchen holding Matthew in one arm and in another heating up a bottle in the microwave.

"Hey why don't you let me do that and you sit down?" Ranger asked.

"Are you sure Ranger the bottle has to be just right or he won't eat it." Steph said nervously.

"I got it, remember I do have a daughter too." Ranger told her and he pulled out a chair for her. He was tempted to kiss her lightly on the neck but then he remembered that she was Tank's.

He went to the microwave and tested the bottle and then said, "Hear try this."

Steph took the bottle and then gave it to Matt who started to eat it right away.

"Hey well done Ranger" Steph told him.

All of a sudden Tank came in and kissed Steph on the neck. Steph closed her eyes and said, "You got to play last night so you should be good for a while."

Tank just shook his head and sat down next to Steph. "Okay, Ranger should we help the FBI find Lula or not?" Tank asked his friend.

"Well I did hear what she did to him, so I think we should look for her." Ranger told Tank.

"I agree and I think the first place to look is at the bond's office", Tank said. Then he stood up and gave Stephanie a long deep kiss before he and Ranger left for the office.

"Hey wait for me" Hank said and then he ran to catch up to them.

Steph just shook her head and then said to Matt, "Well it is just you, me and your brother."

Connie was at the office when she saw Ranger, "What the heck now you two are together what is going on and should I get my gun?"

"Ranger was on a black ops mission and had some help namely a FBI agent that took his place here while he was gone, but he is back now." Tank said and then added, "I hate to ask this question, but have you seen Lula?"

"Wow your right I did not see that question coming. I did she went to Stark Street and I have no clue why." Connie answered him.

"Great just the place I so wanted to go to." Tank said he then looked at Ranger and Ranger said, "Let's go find her."

At Steph's house she heard the door open and saw someone sneaking around the house. Then all of a sudden she heard Michael crying so she put Matt in the bassinet that was in the kitchen and went to check on Michael.

When she got up stairs to the nursery she saw Lula holding Michael and said, "Hello Stephanie, I am just going to take Michael for a ride"and then Lula pointed her gun at Stephanie and ran with Michael. Once she was outside she jumped into her car and drove of with one of Steph's sons.

Steph ran inside and called Tank. Pierre saw it was Steph and said, "Hi baby girl"

"Don't hi me! Lula just came and pointed a gun at me and then she took Michael." Steph told her husband.

Ranger noticed Tank go pale, "All right I will get Rangemen right on it and I will also call Morelli." Then he said, "Try not to worry we will get Michael back." Then Tank hung up.

"What happened where is Michael?" Ranger asked as Tank called Morelli and put it on speaker.

"Hey you big baboon what is going on?" Morelli said to Tank.

"Steph just told me Lula took Michael. We are going over to Stark Street right now to try and find her and my son" Tank said in a panic.

"All right I will put a Bolo (Be on the look out) on her right now" Morelli said and then added, "I am on the street right now looking for her and Michael." Then Morelli hung up.

Ranger put his hand on Tank's shoulder and said, "We will find him"

" I just hope we find them soon" Tank said staring out the window.

Steph got Matt ready to go and then she left in her car to find Lula and her son, and she had a great idea of where to start. "Okay hold on Matt we will find your brother" she said to her son.

Lula walked up to the Plum's house and entered and said, "Helen I delivered now where is my money?"

Helen came up and looked at her grandson and said, "Now I will raise you right, but where is your brother?" Then she looked at Lula she said, "Steph had Matt so I could not get him."

"So I will only give you half then since you did not get both of them" Helen said and then handed the money to Lula and then she left.

Then Helen walked outside, and sat on the couch and started to sing to Michael. Frank and Grandma Mazur walked up the walk and saw Michael with Helen. "What is he doing here and where is his brother?" Frank asked his wife. Helen replied, "Lula could only get Michael. Steph had Matt but if I am successful Steph will not have him for long and I will be raising both boys right and not his father the black guy" While Frank and Helen were talking Grandma went for a walk to the neighbors house and asked her, "Can I use your phone please"

"Sure you can come on in." the the neighbor let her in. Grandma Mazur called Stephanie on her cell, "Grandma this is not a good time right now," Steph told her.

"Your mother has Michael, at the house." Then grandma hung up and Steph got on the phone to Tank, "Any word yet? Steph." My mother has Michael, and Lula brought him to my mother" Steph told Tank. "Got it we are on our way there now" Tank said and then Steph added "So am I." Then they disconnected.

Frank said to his wife, "You have to give him back to Stephanie she is his mother." She is not taking care of him, she stopped nursing both twins and then put them on bottles and Tank does a job that is to dangerous for him to be a father so the twins are better off here" Helen said with a smile to her husband.

Frank then turned to the street and saw Morelli's car come up. "Oh boy Morelli is coming. Here we go. You did it this time Helen." Frank said.

Morelli came to a stop and got out of the car and walked up to Frank and Helen. "So there is Michael, you know the whole police force and Rangemen are looking for him. His mother is worried sick"

" This is not my idea, it was hers" Frank told Morelli.

Morelli looked at Helen, and Helen said "The boys is better with me then with the black man."

"That black man is me and that is my son and I want him back." Morelli turned around to see Tank and Ranger, and all of a sudden Steph pulled up in her car and stared at the scene at her parent's house.

Helen then gulped and Morelli said, "Helen give him back and I sure your son in-law and daughter will not press charges."

"We won't as long as we get Michael, back" Tank said to her.

"Fine" Helen said and then handed Michael back, who was crying when Lula picked him up. Morelli took him and then handed him to Tank who then gave him to his wife and she looked Michael over and found he was find. When Steph got to hold him he stopped crying at once.

Ranger looked at Helen and asked, "Where is Lula she is the one who took him at gun point." Helen's mouth dropped, " I did not know that" she said and then added. "She went to a hotel on Stark Street" Then Helen walked into the house.

"Okay lets go get her" Tank said. "Hold on Tank" Ranger told him and added "You should go home with Steph and take care of Michael, let us deal with Lula. I think Lula will try something like this again if you are not there."

"Okay Ranger just let us know once you get her." Tank said and then helped Steph and Michael in to the car Tank grumbled and said, "I hate this car" Then they went home.

Once Tank got his family home they went inside and up to the nursery. Steph then put both the kids into their cribs. Tank then said, "I can't not believe that Helen and Lula worked together to do this." Steph then put her arms around Tank's waist and said, "They are home and safe now." Then she kissed him.

While Steph was calming Tank down Hank and Ranger along with Morelli went to the same hotel that Lula brought him too. "We are looking for Lula. Hank asked the clerk.

"She is in room ten on the first floor to the right." The clerk told them. Then Ranger, Hank, and Morelli knocked on the door and Morelli yelled, "Police come out with your hands up Lula or we will kick it in"

"I dare you to do that" She yelled.

"Move Morelli" Ranger said and used his boot and kicked the door in. Lula looked in shock when she saw the real Ranger and then she dropped her gun.

Morelli came up to her and said, "You are under arrest for 2 counts of kidnapping and 1 count of assault and battery on a federal officer" Then he, Ranger, and Hank all rolled Lula over and she was taken in to custody. The FBI was waiting outside of the hotel and when Lula came out she saw her Ranger that she blackmailed and hurt and said , "Oh crap."

Morelli said, "Here you go. Get her out of here!"

Special Agent Roberts said, "With pleasure" then he put her in the unmarked car and they left for the federal prison where Lula would be held until her trial.


	39. Ranger and Tank Tank it to the ring

Ranger and Tank In The Ring Chapter 38 Tank's Girl

The next morning Tank came in late to Rangemen. "You missed the morning meeting and Ranger is not happy" Lester said as he came running up to Tank.

"Oh boy, it is not my fault both boys are sick for the first time and Steph is panicking." Tank said and then added "Where is the boss?"

"In the boxing ring waiting for you." Lester said and then added, "Good luck" and he left for the control room.

Tank walked downstairs and walked into the locker room and changed. He knew that he was going to be sore after this. "What choice do I have I have to face him in the ring" he said to himself. He grabbed his boxing gloves and boxing helmet and left for the ring.

He walked into the weight room and saw Ranger in the boxing ring fuming. "Hey boss you wanted to see me in the ring." Tank said as he went through the ropes to get in the ring.

"Yeah we have something to settle." Ranger said and then he gave a right cross to Tank's face.

"Do you really want want to fight me?" Tank asked him.

"Yes, I do now defend yourself." Ranger said and then he tried to punch Tank again and this time Tank blocked it.

While Tank and Ranger were beating the crap out of each other Steph was home with Anne trying to take care of the little ones.

"I am going to kill Pierre for leaving me with them especially sense they are sick." Steph said after finally getting the twins down.

"Come here and sit down." Anne, Pierre's mom, said. "I will make you some tea" and then she went to the kitchen. Steph put her head on one side of the couch and her feet on the other and when Anne came back Steph was asleep.

"Poor thing, you had to put up with my son now you sleep you earned it." Then Anne started to clean the house because it was Rosa's day off.

Two hours later at Rangemen, Ranger and Tank were still going at it in the ring downstairs. Lester saw Bobby and Hector come back from a meeting with Special Agent Roberts. "Where is the Boss?" Hector asked Lester.

" He and Tank are dukeing it out over Steph they have been at it for two hours now and I am starting to get worried." Lester told them.

"Let's go before those two end up in the hospital." Bobby said and then he and Hector raced to the gym.

Bobby saw them in the ring, and jumped into the middle of it. "Move Bobby" Ranger yelled at him.

"No Ranger, you two will listen right now" Bobby said. "Ranger and Tank I know why you are both beating each other up. Ranger you are beating Tank up because of a stupid rule you made about Stephanie when you met her. Tank you are doing this so you can beat some sense into him. Well both of you stop it right now. I left at seven this morning to speak to Special Agent Roberts about Lula's case, and from what I heard you Tank came here at eight this morning and jumped right in to the ring well now it is Ten o'clock in the morning and neither one of you solved your real problem and that is you are both hurt in some way about Stephanie and you both need to stop this boxing and talk it out. I am not going to treat either one of your injuries until you to come to terms with what is bugging you both."

Then Bobby left the ring and Tank and Ranger just stared at each other for a couple of minutes and Ranger said, "Bobby is right we will get no where this way. Lets take a break and talk Tank."

"All right, you start" Tank said and then he started to take off his boxing gear.

"Okay, when I went away I told you to take care of Steph and do what you thought was right. I did not say that you could marry her." Ranger said as he sat down on the side of the ring.

"Yeah I remember you saying that, but it just happened. It started when her apt blew up and she lost everything including Rex. She was in tears, when I came in and I asked her if she wanted to stay with me and she told me yes. Then Morelli came as I was helping her into my truck. He started and said that she should stay with him and then she yelled no way because he cheated on her the last time they were together. So I brought her home. Then when we got to my house she broke down and I just held her for a while. Then I told her how I really felt about her and she told me how she felt about me, but we were both to scared to admit it to each other because of you. The next day I dropped her off at her car and then drove to work. When I got there Lester told me that Steph's car blew up and she was unconscious at Mercy General Hospital. She did not wake up for three days at least and I did not leave her side. When she woke up the doctor told her that she also had a broken arm and that was already in a cast. It was after she woke up that I went home to get some rest. When I got there the next day, she had been discharged by the doctor and I took her to my place. The next night I took her out to eat to so her how a real man treats a woman. Ranger then interrupted him. "I treat Steph great."

"When you need her to do work for you, other then that she is just like arm candy to you once you trained her, and Morelli treats her like crap too she just got sick of you both. Ranger one thing lead to another and both Steph and myself realized that we want to be together. Oh one more thing since both Steph and I are Catholic we waited until our wedding night to go to bed together." Ranger just stared at him after his friend told his side.

Ranger got up and realized that Tank was right he did treat Steph like arm candy at times.

"It all makes sense to me now, and you were right I don't treat Steph the way she should be treated at times, but what about this thing between Steph and Lula they use to be so close. Ranger asked Tank.

"That happened because Steph and I were dating and Lula just snapped she went nuts or nuttier." Tank told him.

"Well so in other words you and Steph did not have it easy when you were dating." Ranger said to Pierre.

"Carlos, we never had it easy and from what you can see we still don't. Helen wants her to be married to Morelli only and will try anything to split us up. Then there is Lula and her twisted plans in her twisted mind, and she tried to kill Stephanie because we were seeing each other. Then in the end she even teamed up with Helen and kidnapped one of our boys. So you can see Carlos that we never had it easy when we started to date and now some how we have been married for fourteen months." Tank finished telling Ranger all the problems him and Steph when they were dating.

"Well you have more guts then I do, I am have heard some of the things that Lula put you two through. It just blew my mind but to hear it from you, I am so sorry I just spent two hours trying to beat the crap out of you." Then Ranger held out his hand and said "Brothers again"

Tank took it and said, "Always" and then they hugged.

"Now why don't we get cleaned up and tell Bobby that we are all set so I won't go home to my wife looking like a mad man hit me" Tank said to Ranger.

"I guess we both could get looked at" Ranger said and then they walked to the medical wing together.


	40. Diesel Stops By

Diesel Back Chapter 39 Tank's Girl

Connie was at the front desk at the bond's office when the door opened an non other then Diesel himself walked in.

"Oh crap" Connie said.

"Hi there Connie have you seen Stephanie today?" Diesel asked, Connie noticed the five foot tall blond haired girl coming in right behind him.

"Nope she has not been in today Diesel sorry" Connie replied to him.

"Okay thanks I will try her mom's house." Diesel said and then he left.

Paul walked into the hallway and said, "Who was that?"

"That is trouble" Connie told Paul and called Tank.

Meanwhile Diesel got to the Plum's house and grandma Mazur was waiting at the door as always.

"Diesel" Grandma Mazur said and then added "Come in"

Helen looked up and just shook her head no.

"Hi grandma Mazur and Mrs. Plum I am looking for Steph have you seen her or do you know where she is? Diesel asked.

"Of course I know where she is she is living in that house with her black husband." Helen said "If you want to see her I have her address hold on and I will write it down for you." Then Helen wrote an address down and gave it to Diesel and said, "Tell her that her mother say hi"

"Okay thanks" then Diesel walked out with Stephanie's address.

"Damn where is he" Connie said as she slammed her phone down.

"Is it that important that you reach him about this Diesel guy? Paul asked.

"yeah, it is" Connie said and the picked up the phone to call Rangemen dispatch.

"Rangemen dispatch" Lester speaking

"Lester it's Connie from the bond's office is Tank there I really need to talk to him"

"Yeah he is in with Ranger do you want me to patch you through to him." Lester asked her.

"Yeah and tell him to put it on loudspeaker so Ranger can hear this too." Connie told him

"Okay hold on a minute" the Lester hit Ranger's extension.

"Ranger and Tank, Connie is on the phone and she sounds panicked she wants to speak to both of you" Lester told them through Ranger's loudspeaker.

"Patch her through Lester" Ranger said.

"Tank, Ranger you have a problem, Diesel came by the office today and wanted to know where Steph was. I told him that she was out and then he said that he would go by her parents house to find her."

"Shit!" Tank yelled. And then added, "Ranger and I are headed to my house now" Then Ranger hung up the phone.

Ranger looked at Tank and said . "This would not happen to be the guy that rammed a horse trailer with a horse in it and had Lester and Hector protect and take care of the horse?" Ranger questioned Tank

"Yup that is him and by now he is at my house." Tank said as he got in his truck, and Ranger got in an Rangemen Suv.

Diesel was knocking on the front door when Mrs. Rosa answered it, "Hi there can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, you can we are looking for Stephanie" Diesel asked.

"Come on in and I will get her for you" Mrs. Rosa said and then she went up stairs to get Stephanie.

Mrs. Stephanie you have a couple of visitors waiting to see you down stairs." Mrs. Rosa said.

"All right I will be right down" Steph told Rosa.

Just then Steph's cellphone rang and she saw it was Ranger, "Hey Ranger what is going on?"

"Steph in about two minutes you are going to have some company" Ranger said.

"Do I need a gun for this company because there is company downstairs right now." Steph told Ranger.

"I don't know I have never met Diesel before." Ranger told her.

Steph's mouth dropped, "Diesel!"

"Yes, myself and Tank are on our way right now." Ranger said and then hung up.

"Well Matt it is time to change you and while I am doing that I can hope that your father will get here before I am done with you." Steph said as she started to change Matt.

Diesel heard two cars coming and he automatically looked outside the window and then he saw the truck and the Suv coming up the driveway.

"Honey" Laura said to Diesel

"It should happen any minute baby" Diesel said and then he saw it, both the truck's front end and then the Suv front end's hit the back of the truck.

"Yes, I got them" Diesel said and then he noticed Tank crawl out of his truck and said, "Oops I think I screwed up"

Steph stood at the top of the stairs and saw her husband and Ranger running up the driveway "They are pissed" she said to her self. Pierre opened the door and saw his wife

Steph point to the living room. Tank went in first and picked Diesel up off the floor.

"Diesel, tell me why I should let you live?" Tank said to him

"I am so sorry Tank I thought you were someone else." He said to him. And then he added, "Can you put me down."

"This is Diesel" Ranger said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he is Ranger," "Pierre put him down so I can shoot him" Stephanie said and she walked up to Tank.

"My truck is a cube because of you Diesel" Ranger said and then got in front of tank and between Diesel and then Stephlooked moved in front of Ranger and Tank, and asked "What do you want Diesel."

"I need you to protect Laura and myself." Diesel told her and then Laura stepped forward.

"Diesel, I am not doing any of that stuff right now." Steph told him.

"What do you mean of course you are." Diesel said.

"Please let me hit him?" Pierre asked his wife.

"Not yet Pierre" Steph told Pierre.

"No Diesel I am not working now I am married and on leave because I have four month old twin boys." Steph told him.

"Come on princess I am really in a jam." and then Diesel moved closer to her and put his arm around her and in front of Tank Diesel took of her bra off and put it on the rug in front of everyone.

"I want to know how you do that Diesel" Steph said and then Tank stepped in front of Stephanie and smacked Diesel so hard that he was unconscious.

"Pierre you can't just smack one of our guest even though it is Diesel" Steph told her husband as she looked down at Diesel then she put her arms around Tank's waist to try to calm him down. "Baby girl he took your off your bra I had to do something" Pierre told her as he held her.

Laura starred at Diesel and then said, "Maybe I can help if I explain our situation"

Tank, Ranger and Steph all shrugged and sat down on the couch and Tank offered her a seat.

Laura started to explain, "I love Diesel and he loves me and I am two months pregnant with his baby. I told my parents, but they said they had set up an arrianged marriage with me and some politician. I told them no that I wanted to marry Diesel and then we ran away. But my parents and this politician decided to send some gang after me and bring me back and kill Diesel."

Stephanie looked at Tank with a puppy dog face and Tank said, Don't give that face baby girl."

Ranger just laughed because that was the face the Stephanie use to give him and now Tank was getting that face.

"Tank they need our help" Stephanie told her husband.

"All right we will help you two" Tank said and then added "Where are you two staying?"

"We don't know, everywhere we go this gang finds us" Laura told Tank.

"You two can stay here" Stephanie said

"Great thank you." Laura said as she looked at Diesel who was just starting to come around.


	41. Steph and Tank help Diesel and Laura II

Steph and Tank help Diesel and Laura Part II Chapter 41 Tank's Girl

Diesel woke up a few minutes after Laura finished explaining their situation.

"What happened?" Diesel asked.

"You took off a woman's bra and her husband hit you, and now I am going to hit you too." Laura.

Laura then hit Diesel.

"Okay point taken. Honey I won't take Steph's bra off anymore." Diesel told Laura.

"Sorry Stephanie, but I am having a very hard time training him." Laura said to Steph.

"Understandable, I had those kind of guys too and it does not work to train them." Steph told Laura.

"Any way can I get anything for you to drink Laura" Tank asked her.

"How about some water."

"Sure" Tank said, and then Diesel said, "Can you get me a beer?"

"Sorry there is no beer in this house" Tank said and then he went to get water for Laura.

"I will be back" Then Ranger went into the kitchen to talk with Tank

Tank sat down at the island and Ranger sat next to him.

'What are you going to do?" Ranger asked him.

"I told them that I would help them so I am going to have to, but I have no clue how. Diesel can just make stuff happen like the ditch that is now in my driveway." Tank said.

"Well I think first we have to find out the name of the politician then we can go from there." Ranger said, and then added, "I do think they are hiding something from us."

"So do I and we might have to dig a little to find out what it is." Tank said. Then he heard Matt crying, "Here can you take this out to Laura and I will check on Matt."

In the Living room Steph said, "excuse me I have to check on my son." When she got to the stairs she saw Tank they both looked at each other and then Steph went to get Matt with Tank following behind her.

Once they got upstairs, and Steph picked up Matt she said, "Okay what now?"

"It was your idea to help Sherlock." Tank said to her.

"I know, I want to help them, because Laura and me are kind of in the same situation here. My mom still wants me to marry Morelli and is trying to split us up. While Laura's mom wants her to marry a politician." Stephanie told Pierre.

"Yeah, I can understand why you want to help her, but the question is how do we help them." Pierre said to her, and then he put Matt in his crib when he stopped crying. Then Pierre gave her a long deep kiss.

"Wow, Pierre you do realize that we have company downstairs." Steph said as she noticed that Pierre started to kiss her neck and move his hand on her thighs. "Pierre not here in front of the boys and not now with Ranger, Diesel and his girl friend are here." Pierre was not listening and said, "Who cares" and then he picked Stephanie up and walked them to their bedroom and put her on their bed.

He then took her shirt off and noticed her breasts were very full and then he was on top of her and sucking on them. Steph said, "Screw it" then she took of his shirt and pants. The next thing Tank was inside her.

While that was going on upstairs, Ranger heard a couple of cars. He peaked out the window to find a black limo stuck in the ditch. "Diesel come here, do you know those guys in the limo?" Ranger asked.

"Yup that is the rich Politician named Hank Donovan and his henchmen" Diesel told him.

"Okay I will be right back" Ranger said and then he climbed up the stairs as fast as he could, and then he heard Steph and Pierre.

Ranger walked up to the doorway which was open and stood in it. He watched as Tank was slowly making love to Stephanie and he then realized that she was gone and that Tank had her nowand forever. Stephanie then looked up and saw a couple of tears in Ranger eyes and then said, "Pierre, Ranger is standing in the middle of the doorway." Steph told her husband who was on top of her.

"It's nothing that he has not seen before." Pierre said as he got off his wife and picked up his boxers and pants.

"Pierre will you give me something so I can cover up please." Steph yelled at Tank.

Pierre tossed his shirt to Steph.

"Thanks" and then she looked at Ranger who had a very small grin on his face.

"What is going on Ranger?" Tank asked him

"Hate to break up this party, but we have company coming and it not good company." Ranger said.

"Let me guess the politician yup." Steph said.

"Oh yeah with a lot of fire power as well." Ranger said as he walked around the bedroom and went onto the balcony.

Tank finished getting dressed and then he noticed that Steph was out on the balcony with Ranger watching the guys make their way up to the house from the back. just then Tank's home phone rang, "yeah" he said, you have company coming did you want Rangemen's help?" Bruce asked him.

"yeah, you better send some over now" Then Tank hung up.

"Some of Rangemen is on their way" Tank said as he out to the balcony loading his gun and said, "Ranger I know for a fact that you have your gun and Steph go load yours in case we need it."

"Got it" Then Steph went to the safe and took her gun out and loaded it. "Okay lets go downstairs now and greet out new guests.


	42. Diesel and Laura Part III

The face off

Tank went downstairs and saw Diesel staring out of the window, "Get away from that window unless you want to be dead." Tank said

"I was just taking care of a little business" Diesel said, then Tank looked outside and saw that half the men were climbing out of a ditch.

"I really hope that you will be plugging up those ditches after this is all done." Tank asked Diesel.

" I will I promise" Diesel told Tank.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, "Diesel where are you, you little worm?" Donovan asked.

"This is private property please leave?" Tank said to them.

"We want to talk to Laura and Diesel and if you don't let us in we will shoot our way in." Donovan told Tank.

Then more trucks came but these were Rangemen trucks they avoided the car pile up and then got out and somehow avoided the ditches too.

"Don't move" Lester said,

"Drop your guns and put your hands up" Hector added.

All of Donovan's guys dropped their guns and put their hands up. Lester and the few of them that were up front put the cuffs on. Tank opened the door and said, "There are more out back, let's move"

Then he and a few other Rangemen went out back and found them climbing out of another ditch.

They walked up to the ditch and helped them up and then put the cuffs on them and brought them to the Rangemen trucks.

After they were all loaded in the trucks Tank said to everyone, "Ranger why don't you go to Rangemen and find out why Donovan wants Laura so bad. and I will stay here make sure Diesel puts my yard together." Tank told him.

"Sounds good to me" and then Ranger left with the rest of Rangemen to talk to Donovan.

When Ranger got to Rangemen, he went inside, "God it is good to be back" He said to himself. When he got into the inside hall Lester came up to him and said, "Donovan is in interrogation and waiting for you"

"Thanks Lester" Ranger said.

Ranger got into the interrogation room, and saw Donovan sitting in the chair with a contract in his hand.

Ranger went in and saw Donovan sitting in a chair behind a table, and there was a camera in the corner recording everything that was said and done in the room.

Okay Senator Donovan let's talk" Ranger said with a grin on his face. "Why did you go to my friend's house with several men and guns ?"

"I have a contract that Laura's parents signed giving me permission to ask her to marry me, if she says yes she signs the contract." Senator Donovan told Ranger.

So you we going to force her to marry her, by having people with guns to threaten kill her." Ranger said.

"No, I was going to threaten Diesel and the others in the house if she did not sign the papers." The Senator told Ranger with a smile on his face.

"You are not getting near Laura, you are going to Jail for attempted murder and bribery." Ranger said and then he left to call Morrelli.

"Morrelli I have Senator Donovan here and he tried to kill Diesel, Tank, Me, Laura, Stephanie and the kids. This guy was going to marry Laura by force, can you come over and pick him up?" Ranger asked.

"Sure I can, but I hear he has a a contract to marry Laura if she agrees." Morrelli told him.

"Yes, he does, but does that include killing everyone who is involved to force her to say yes." Ranger told him.

"No it does not it would void the contract, did he threaten her." Morrelli told him.

"He tried to his henchmen kill everyone in Tank's house if she did not marry him and they are willing to testify against him to save their skin" Ranger told them.

"All right then I am on my way." Morrelli said and then hung up with Ranger.


	43. diesel and Laura Part 4

Chapter 43

Morelli arrived ten minutes after the phone call from Ranger. He just looked at Tank's house.

"Holy crap, how are we going to get in there look at all the pits in

front of the house." Morelli asked his partner Harry.

"Not a clue" Then Morelli picked up his phone and called Ranger.

"Hey we are here but we don't know how we are going to get in" Morelli told Ranger. Ranger then remembered the pits that Diesel dug.

"Can you go around back?" Ranger asked.

"Sure we can." Morrelli said and then added "Hold on partner" then he gunned it to the back of the lawn.

When they finally got to the back the saw the other ditches. "Wow what happened to Tank's house he must be pissed" Morrelli said to his partner.

"Well let go in and get the details." Morrelli told him and then they got out for the car, and knocked on the door.

Tank answered it with his Rangeman gear on.

"Come on in, we have more of his henchmen in the living room, please take them out of my house." Tank told Morrelli.

"Okay" Then Morrelli, and his partner went into the living room and help Lester and Tank get these other guys out of Tank's house. After that was done Morrelli came back in and saw Stephanie holding Matthew because he had been crying for a few minutes now.

"Hey cupcake, you look good, and who is this?" Morrelli asked as he moved closer to the boy.

"His name is Matthew do you want to hold him?" Stephanie asked him.

"Sure" Then he held out his arms and Stephanie gave Matthew to him. It was then he bawled more. Tank walked out to the living room and saw Morrelli holding Matthew.

"Wow he is beautiful" Morrelli said and then he noticed Tank standing by his side. "Oh here you go, I think he wants his dad." Then Morrelli handed Matthew over to Tank.

Tank looked at Morrelli, and said "Thanks"

"Well we have everybody so we will get going." Morrelli's partner said. Then Morrelli and his partner walked out of Tank's house.

"Alright Diesel and Laura you are free to go get married now Senator Donovan will never hurt you two again" Tank said to them happily. And then he opened the front door to see the ditches gone and his grass back to normal.

He looked at Diesel and he smiled back at Tank.

"Take care of the family" The Diesel and Laura walked out of the house and left.

Stephanie walked up to Tank's side and looked at her son who was now quiet in his father's yard.

"Now maybe life can get back to normal" Stephanie said as she went to check on Michael.

"Hold on Darling I am coming too." then Tank and Matthew went up stairs to and then Stephanie and Tank went to lay down.


	44. The Puppy and the Stalker

Chapter 44 The Puppy and the Stalker

The next morning Stephanie woke up to some barking outside.

"Pierre, there is a dog outside." Stephanie said to him then hit him on the shoulder, "Go and check it out." Stephanie told him.

"He is probably lost, but I will go see." Pierre said and then he put on his Rangeman pants and opened the door, sitting down on the front step was a small German Shepard puppy wagging his tail.

Pierre picked up the little puppy and said "Where did you come from?" Then he noticed the envelope that the puppy was sitting on.

"And what is this?" then the puppy licked Tank's face.

"All right come on in," Then Pierre put the puppy down and he ran right up stairs and jumped on Pierre and Stephanie's bed and starting licking Steph.

"Pierre come and get him off me." Stephanie said.

"Right" then Tank came in and took the puppy and put him on the floor.

He then looked in the envelope and he saw photos of Stephanie nursing Matthew and Michael, in the nursery. And then he saw Stephanie taking the kids for a walk.

"Tank what is it?" and then she got out of bed.

"Take a look at these." He handed the photos to her.

"What the hell? Someone been stalking me since the twins were born." Stephanie said in shock.

"Yeah, I am calling this in to Rangeman." Pierre told her.

"What do we do with this guy?" Stephanie said as she picked up the puppy, and then she noticed the tag, "To the Shermans from Diesel and Laura"

"Ah he is from Diesel and Laura we have to keep him Pierre." She said to him still holding the puppy and giving Pierre that look that she gives when she wants something.

" And what about Snowball?" Tank asked and just then Snowball came up and smelt the puppy and walked away.

"I don't think Snowball will be a problem." Stephanie said and then she heard Michael crying.

"Well duty calls," Stephanie said and she put the puppy down.

And she walked out of the room and the puppy sat down and gave Tank a look.

"Don't" he told the puppy.

"Don't what Tank" Lester said over the phone.

"Sorry Lester I am talking to a puppy that was sent from Diesel and Laura for the help we gave them." Tank told him over the phone.

"Aww, I will bring some puppy kibble over and both myself and Ranger are on our way" Lester said to Tank.

Tank hung up the phone and looked at the puppy, "Well looks like you found a home here." Then Tank walked out the bedroom and bumped into Steph, holding both kids. "Here can you take one?" Steph asked her husband.

"No problem" Tank said and him and Michael went downstairs he the photos in one his son in the other and now a puppy trailing behind him he thought, "Can this day get any worse." Tank said and then he saw Ranger and Lester put up with puppy chow in one hand and Ranger just walking in.

"It just got worse" Tank said out loud.

"Hush, not now Tank" Stephanie said to him

"Tank you have something trailing you" Ranger said with a smirk on his face.

"Not now Ranger." Then Tank put the photos on the table so Ranger and Lester could see.

"Well now Stephanie Sherman it looks like your Stalker is back." Ranger said to her.

"These photos were being sat on by this little guy." Tank said as he picked up the puppy.

Ranger was just about to pat the puppy when the puppy growled at him.

"Okay I think he does not like you boss." Lester said.

" I am putting this house under surveillance in case something else shows up. Let's go Lester and leave the puppy chow for the puppy." Then Ranger and Lester left.

"Something was not right about that Pierre, my gut says there is something wrong." Stephanie told her husband.

"I agree something about that was not right we will have to be careful." Tank said and then he went upstairs to watch some of the surveillance video to see who dropped off those photos with the puppy following him. "I think I will name you Tracker" Pierre said to the puppy.


	45. The Kidnapping

Chapter 45: Tank's Girl

That same day, after Tank left for work Stephanie got the kids into the stroller so she could take a walk with them. She got the leash and called "Tracker". The Puppy sat down and she attached the leash to the stroller.

"Okay everybody ready let's go."

The she walked out of the front door and locked the door.

The kids were excited the swung their hands in the air to try to catch the falling leaves. Tracker was barking and wagging his tail happily.

Then there was a tap on Stephanie's shoulder, she turned her head. Tracker turned too and started to growl. Stephanie notice the guy had a mask on his face and was dressed in all back. He hit Stephanie with a stun gun, and was just about to grab her when Tracker bit the guy on the arm.

"Shit" He then grabbed Michael and ran. Tracker got free and chased after the guy, but he got in a white suv and drove off. Lester heard the barking and came out of a nap and stepped out of the car, and saw Tracker. "Hey boy where is your mom?"

Tracker ran back to Stephanie and Matthew and Lester followed the puppy.

When Lester got there he saw Matthew crying in his stroller, and his mother on the ground. "Dispatch we need an ambulance now." As he was calling it in, he saw a black SUV pull up and Tank getting out of the SUV.

"Lester what the hell happened!" He yelled.

Tank looked his wife up and down and found the spot that she was tastered. He lifted Matthew up out of the stroller and held him with one arm and taking Tracker's leash with the other.

Tank finally heard the sirens, and looked up the road and saw the ambulance.

"Ouch what happened?" Stephanie said as she slowly up.

"Little one are you all right?" Tank asked with concern in his eyes.

"I think so how are the kids?" She questioned.

Tank looked at the stroller, and saw that Michael was gone.

"Damn" Tank swore, Stephanie looked at her husband and saw that Michael was gone too.

Stephanie broke down while she was sitting on the sidewalk.

"We will get him back I promise." Tank then took her into his arms. After a while they got up and all three of them went to the hospital in the ambulance.

Once they got into the hospital and were checked out from a doctor they were sent home.

When they got home Tank started to make phone calls, his first call was to Ranger who he could not get in touch with.

He called Rangeman next and got in touch with Hal.

"Hey Hal, I have a problem I can't reach Ranger, and Michael was kidnapped. Do you have any idea on where he is?" Tank talked to Hal through the phone.

"He was support to work today, but he never showed up or called." Hal replied to Tank.

"Okay please let me know when he does call, and let everybody else know that I want to talk to Ranger." Tank yelled and hung up the phone.

Pierre went into the living room and tried to calm Stephanie down.

"Hey there, I know this is tough but I will find our son, I have some connections that Ranger does not know about, and I will contact them starting with my old man." Tank told her.

Tank got on the phone with his father, "Dad I need some help, someone kidnapped Michael and I need to find him."

"Well I could use another PI if you are interested" he replied back to his son.

"I can only do it part time because of the bonds office." He told his father.

"Deal, I will start working on finding Michael now, and you try to get some rest and I will see you in the morning." Then Tank's dad hung up.

Tank walked up stairs to find Matthew in his crib, "Finally you are out. I promise I will find your brother." Pierre left the room, and went to his.

When he got there he heard and saw Stephanie crying into her pillow. He took off his clothes and joined her in bed.

"Hey I will start working with my dad at the PI office tomorrow, and I promise you that I will find Michael." He softly told her. He then started to kiss her on her neck. She turned to face him in bed, and he then removed her night gown, and then slowly made love to her. The both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	46. The Clues

Chapter 46: The Clues

The next morning, with Stephanie still sleeping Pierre went to the heart of Trenton to his father's Antonio PI shop. He walked in and saw the place on the wall behind the desk, was a key from the mayor thanking his father for his duty to the city.

"Hey there Pierre let's get started." Antonio told his son.

"Well, I am going to take this desk on the other side of the room and start by giving Ranger a call again." Pierre told his father.

Pierre picked up the phone and dialed Rangeman. " Lester, speaking and thank you for calling Rangeman."

"Hey Lester, have you heard anything from Ranger?" Tank asked him.

'Yeah, he came in last night with a patch on his right arm. I asked him about it and he said none of my business. He then said that he would be going to Florida for a while. Then he left Rangeman. He should be in Florida by now" Lester told Tank.

"Thanks, I am going to call Rangeman in Florida now," He then hung up the phone.

"Thank you for calling Rangeman Florida, this is Sophie how can I help you?"

"Hey Sophie is Ranger there I need to talk to him" Tank told her.

"Sure can I ask who is calling?" Sophie asked him.

"Pierre"

"Okay hold on." Sophie put him on hold and buzzed Ranger.

"Yes,"

"You have a call on line one, it is someone named Pierre." Sophie told Ranger.

"Tell him I left town and will be back in Trenton in a couple of days." Ranger told Sophie.

"Okay, and what do you want me to do about this kid Michael?" Sophie asked Ranger.

"Can you take care of him for a while; I just need to figure some thinks out." Ranger told Sophie.

"Sure I can, I just wish he would stop crying. He also won't eat either." Sophie told him.

"I am on my way to the command room, now to see if I can help you out." Ranger then hung up his phone and went to the command room.

Back in Trenton, Tank hung up the phone, and said, "I definitely think Ranger is hiding something or maybe Michael somewhere down in Florida, I just can't reach him."

"Well I am going to check with Hellen Plum to see if she has heard anything, want to come along." Antonio asked his son.

"Yeah, let's go." They locked the office went to the car and drove to the Burg.

They both of them knocked on the door. Grandma Mazur answered it.

"Helen it is your son in law." Grandma Mazur yelled.

"Pierre, it is good to see you what is wrong?" Helen asked him.

"Michael is missing, he was kidnapped, is there any chance that you could know where he is?" Pierre asked his mother in law.

"Oh my god, I don't know where he is I swear, I know that I had some issues with Stephanie in the past, but I would never steep so low as to do something like that. But I do remember a rumor going around that the Ranger man was to adopt a baby boy, and he was moving down to Florida. But that is it. If you know anything else please let me know" Helen told them.

"Thank you we will keep you updated." Pierre and his father went back to his office.

When they got back they saw Stephanie with Matthew there waiting for them.

"Did you find out anything?" She asked her husband.

"Just that it is starting to look more like Ranger did this, but we really know nothing yet little one." Pierre told his wife then took his wife and son in his arms.

"Let's all go inside and see if we can come up with anything." Antonio told them.

Once they were inside Stephanie took Matthew out of the carriage.

"Dada." Matthew said with his arms out.

Pierre picked him up and held him. "I promise you that we will find your brother." He then kissed his son on the top of his head.

Stephanie started to look at the notes. She then felt a tingle down her back.

She went to the phone and called the Rangeman in Florida again.

"This is Sophie, from Rangeman Florida can I help you?"

"Sophie this is Stephanie Sherman, I was wondering if Ranger brought a baby boy with him named Michael?"

"I am not support to say," She replied.

"Listen that is my son, who was kidnapped, and his twin brother really misses him, please just say yes or no." Stephanie asked her.

"Yes, Ranger does have him here, but I was told that Michael was his adopted son." She told her.

"He was lying, please keep Ranger and Michael there. My husband and I are on our way. Thank you so much," Stephanie told her, and hung up.

Stephanie sat down in an overstuffed chair and cried, "Ranger has Michael, and his is going to adopt him if we don't stop him."

Pierre walked up to Stephanie and put his free hand on her shoulder.

"I will call the airport and have them put three tickets on hold for the three of us. I will then call Helen to see if she can take care of Matthew until we get back. Pierre I want you to call Judge Carter and have a warrant drawn up for Carlos Manoso, for kidnapping." Antonio told them.

"Dad we have no proof," Pierre told him.

"Yes, we do the phone lines I have here at the office are recorded. We have all the proof we need to get an arrest warrant for Ranger." He told his son and daughter in law with a smile on his face.

A few hours later, they had the warrant, dropped Matthew at his grandmother's house and left for Florida to go get Michael back.


	47. Florida

Chapter 47: Florida

A few hours later they were at the local Miami Police Department with two detectives that just got off the phone with Rangeman there.

"Ranger and the kid left about thirty minutes ago" Rogers told them while he was sitting at his desk.

"Pierre we need to find him." Stephanie yelled at her husband.

"We will little one, we will not leave Florida until we have him back." He looked at his wife's eyes which were dull instead of a shariphire Blue. Pierre looked around the room, it was a typical cop set up. The desks were in the middle of the room. The captain's office was off at the far end of the room on the left hand side.

"Detective, I have something I just pulled over a black SUV because he was speeding. I gave him a ticket. I noticed that he had a young boy in the back seat. He was crying, and the man yelled at him to shut up. I have an address where he is staying if you want to go check it out." The officer told him.

"Thanks where is it, the address." Rogers asked him.

"Right here." The officer handed him the address and Rogers were off to check it out.

" I want everyone to stay here, until I check it out and find out what we have. I will call if this picture matches the boy." Rogers told them.

"Like hell if that is my kid I am going too?" Stephanie yelled at the detective.

"Mam, I know that you are upset and it is understandable, but if you came and Carlos does have your son, you could put him in danger." The detective calmly stated to Stephanie.

Pierre took Stephanie by the arm "Steph, we need to do this their way, they will get Michael back, believe me. But we have to trust them."

"I just want him in my arms Pierre." Stephanie cried.

"So do I Stephanie but we have to play this right, Okay this is not like bounty hunting that we do in Trenton." He then kissed her very deeply.

"Okay we will stay here" Stephanie sadly said to her husband.

"Go detective, get our son back." Pierre yelled at Rogers.

"I will bring you home your son." Rogers left the police station and went to the address on the ticket.

When the detective got there, he saw a two story house with a woman, a little girl, a man a one year old boy and Ranger all in the house.

The detective took a deep breath and got out of the car, and went up to the house and knocked on the front door, "Police open up we have a warrant."

"Hello officer is there a problem?" Rachel asked the detective.

He noticed the one year old boy. He held up the picture of Michael, and found out it was a perfect match.

"Where is your ex-husband, we have a warrant for his arrest for the kidnapping of Michael Sherman." The detective told Rachel.

"I will go tell him he has a visitor her to see him." Rachel said and then went to see Carlos.

When Rachel got into Julie's room she leaned against the wall, and thought about how good Carlos was good to Julie, but then he did kidnap Tank's son.

"Hi Mom" Julie said out loud.

"Hi Julie, I need to borrow your dad for a little bit." Carlos looked at Rachel and went with her. When he got to the living room he saw the detective with the warrant. He turned around and the detective padded him down, and then put the cuffs on him. He walked him out and put him into the back into the cruiser.

Ranger turned around and saw the other cruiser, and he noticed Stephanie and Tank getting out of it, and running up to their son Michael.

Michael looked at his mom and told her, "Momma I miss you." Stephanie then broke down crying with Michael in her arms.

"Detective I would like to speak to Mr. Manoso for a few minutes." Pierre asked him.

"A few minutes then we take him to the station." Rogers told Pierre.

Tank opened the cruiser and got in next to Ranger.

"Why the hell did you do this Ranger?" Tank looked at him with fury in his eyes.

"I wanted to kidnap Babe, but then that stupid puppy bit me, so I could only grab Michael. I wanted a piece of Stephanie so I figured I could forge your signatures' and then adopt him."

"I never thought that you would figure out where I was this quickly." Ranger shrugged.

"Okay I guess that is it then." Tank exited the cruiser and shut the door. Pierre walked back to his wife and son and when Michael saw Pierre "Dadda, uncy Rang took, me."

"I know Michael, and I promise that will never happen again." Pierre took Michael into his arms and held on him.

The officer who drove Stephanie and Pierre to Ranger's place of hiding got into the front of the cruiser and took the three of them back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel the three of them went into their room and Stephanie called her mother.

"Hi mom we have Michael back, is Matthew still up?"

"Yes, I will put him on." Helen said over the phone.

"Momma" Matthew said.

"Hi there baby, I have someone who wants to say hi." Stephanie told him and then gave Michael the phone.

"Hi bro" Michael told him.

"Hi Bro" Matthew said back.

"Okay Michael, give dad the phone to say hi to your brother." Stephanie told him.

Michael handed the phone to Pierre.

"Hi there Matthew we will be home tomorrow how is Tracker doing?" Pierre asked his son.

"He's good" Matthew said back to him.

"Okay we have to go to bed, and so do you we will see you tomorrow afternoon." Pierre told Matthew and then they hung up.

All three of them went to bed, where they were safe and sound and could not wait to go back to Trenton.


	48. Back Home

Chapter 48: Back Home

The next morning was spent packing in Florida. Stephanie was in the hotel room, finishing putting her and Pierre's clothes in the suitcase. Pierre was calling Rangeman, to make sure that the car picked them up on time so the three of them could catch their flight. Pierre came into the hotel and looked around. He saw Michael running around in the small room, in between the bed and the wall.

"Hey there slow down, we will be going home in a little while, but for now let's go get some breakfast." Pierre said to his son, and then grabbed him and pulled him up to his shoulder.

In his other arm he carried the last bag to the Rangeman SUV.

When all three of them were inside the SUV, Pierre told the driver to take them somewhere so the three of them could get breakfast.

The SUV pulled up in front of a diner and the four of them went into the diner and Michael ran to a booth that was in the back of the train that was set up to be like diner Michael sat down facing the door.

"Just like his father" Stephanie said to him with a smirk on her face. Pierre sat down next to his son and kissed the top of his head. Stephanie sat across them. The worker from Rangeman sat across the aisle facing at the door so he could watch who came into the diner.

The waitress came over to Pierre's table and looked at him with eyes that said you want to go to bed with me. She then noticed Michael and Stephanie and asked, "What can I get you?" 

"I will have a fruit soothe and some scrambled eggs and toast. Actually make that two one for me and one for my son." Stephanie piped in I will have that too."

"Okay it will be a few minutes but I will get that order right up" The waitress left.

"Did you see the way she was googling at you Pierre?" Stephanie stated to him.

"I did" Michael piped in.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know that look tough guy?" He asked his son.

"uncly Ranger had a drawing of Mommy with him" Michael stated to his dad with big blue eyes.

"right" Pierre said.

A few minutes later the door opened and Dective Rogers came in.

"Dective what can I do for you?" Tank asked him.

He sat down next to Stephanie, and told them, "Your written statement will be enough to put Manoso away for a while; we do not need your testimony. I just came by to wish your family the best."

The waitress came back to the table with their food, and the detective looked at it.

"No sugar breakfast for you" He said to Michael.

"Nope I want to be like my dad" Michael told him.

The detective turned around and left the diner.

After they finished their meals, and Pierre paid for the meal and left a good tip for the waitress, they all piled into the SUV and went to the airport to catch their flight back to Trenton.

The three of them arrived at Miami Airport and Tank was the first one through Security, then Michael went running through security and Stephanie was the last one to go through they went to their gate and boarded the public airplane.

Once the airplane took off it was a nice smooth ride back home to Trenton. Michael fell asleep for the whole ride. Pierre looked around the airplane, he saw lots of people watching a movie in the seat ahead of them, or some of them were on their laptops or we looking out of the window. He heard Stephanie tell him

"Darling you do know that when he gets back to Trenton and is reunited with Matthew the two will never settle down for the night."

"I know, we will have their third birthday tomorrow with your family, but for right now I just want to get Michael and Matthew home along with Tracker." He told his wife. Stephanie put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep too.

While she was sleeping, he called Rangeman.

"Lester speaking go."

"Hey Lester I need a car to pick us up and drive us to the Plums so we can get Matthew and Tracker we should be at Trenton Memorial Airport in about twenty minutes." Pierre told Him.

"Got it boss I will have Hector pick you up." With that Lester hung up.

About twenty minutes later they were back in Trenton. The three of them got out of the airport and Michael saw Uncle Hector.

He rushed up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hello big boy, how are you doing?" Hector asked him as he looked into Michael's blue eyes.

"Better that I am home" He told him.

"Dad are we going to see Matt now?" Pierre's son asked him.

"Yes, and also Tracker, so let's get moving." Tank said and then they left for the Burg to go see Steph's family.

Ten minutes later they arrived at The Plum's house, and Michael ran into the house and tackled Matt.

"Hey don't we get a hug" Grandma Mazur asked.

"Of course," and then there were hugs all around.

"Okay mom you need to hand over Tracker and Matt, even though I am sure that Tracker had a great time with Henry." Stephanie said patting Grandma Mazur's little dog.

"We will see you tomorrow for the twin's third birthday party at your house." Helen said and then the Shermans went home all together again and were excited for the twin's birthday party the next day


	49. The Twins Birthday Party

Chapter 49: The Twin's Party

The next day was a very busy one for the Sherman's because it was the twin's third birthday. While the twins were still sleeping Pierre went to the local party store to get supplies for the party.

While he was doing that Helen, Frank, Grandma Mazur and Henry the dog came over to help set up for the party.

Pierre came into the house and started to blow up balloons.

"Pierre, you should have enough hot air to blow those up." Stephanie laughed watching her husband turning red from blowing the balloons up.

"Very funny little one" He said as he turned to her.

They heard footsteps upstairs, "The boys are up" Stephanie turned to the stairs.

"Mommy what is for breakfast?" Michael asked.

"We have some cereal for you and a couple smoothies so come sit at the table and enjoy your breakfast." Stephanie told her sons.

They sat down, started to eat their breakfast, while Stephanie went upstairs, to get their clothes ready for the day.

While they were eating Helen came up and give her twin's a huge hug.

"Thanks Grandma Helen" They said together.

After breakfast the twins went to get dressed, they ran into their room and played with some of the puzzles that they had.

While they were upstairs, Pierre, Steph and the others finished up the decorations for the party. Just then Pierre's parents, and bother with his niece and nephew came in and the twins ran up to be with their cousins.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Stephanie looked through the peephole, and saw that it was Valerie the girls and Albert.

Stephanie let them in. "Hey there girls do you want to go play with your cousins they are upstairs in their room.

"Sure!" They said and then they went running upstairs. Once they were upstairs, the girls found Natalee, Nathan, Michael, and Matthew playing candy land.

"Can we play with you?" The girls asked.

"Sure you can, we would love that." All of them started over.

While they were playing the adults were catching up and waiting for the birthday party to begin.

A couple of hours later, Pierre called to the kids to come to the party.

They all came running downstairs. Matthew and Michael saw all the streamers and the balloons. "Yeah happy birthday bro" Matt said to Michael "Same to you" he said to Matt. The two of them hugged and then they saw the cake. "Wow look at that cake." The two of them said at the same time.

"Okay now Michael, and Matthew, here you go happy birthday, I love the both of you very much, now the two of you can blow out the candles." Pierre said to his sons.

Both boys looked at the big square cake that looked like a Rangeman SUV with a huge three candle on it.

Matthew and Michael blew out the candle. Stephanie cut the cholate cake with white frosting. She gave her boys a piece and then continued to give a piece to the rest of the family.

After everyone ate cake, they saw a piñata and Tank gave the boys each a stick and they both struck the piñata, and broke it open for lots of candy. All the kids rushed up to the candy that had fallen on the floor of the dining room and took as much candy they could.

"My kids are going to be on a sugar high for the rest of the day and night thanks Stephanie." Valerie said to her sister.

"Hey it is my boys' birthday, they never get candy so today is a special day" Stephanie looked at her sister.

"Okay everyone you can get more candy later, but now we have some presents for the boys." Pierre said to everyone.

Everyone moved to the living room and saw a fire going in the fireplace, Pierre and Stephanie took the couch. Helen and Frank took chairs and so it his brother could sit down on the floor and play with the kid. Everyone sat down either on the floor or in chairs.

Michael ran up to a present and asked is "this one for me?"

Stephanie walked up to the presents and started to hand them out. She gave Michael and Matthew their presents.

They both got some clothes from their grandparents. From Valerie, Albert and the kids, they got a couple of trucks. From Uncle Paul and their cousins the got a baseball gloves and balls so they could start to play some catch with their father.

Finally from Stephanie and Pierre they each got an archery set. Their Father had bought from them and they could how to use with their father teaching them.

"Well now looks like you got some great presents, now what do we say to everyone." Stephanie told them.

"Thank you everyone, we love you" They then gut up and hugged every one.

After every one left it was just the family and they all enjoyed the new gifts that were given to the twins.


	50. Tank Thinks Back

Chapter 50: Tank thinks back

Tank was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Stephanie we have to go or we will be late for our reservations."

"Give me a couple of more minutes," She yelled back downstairs.

He looked up at the stairs and he started to think back, as to how he became so lucky to have her. It all came down to one night when Ranger was out of town and her apartment blew up. He took her in, and they talked about Stephanie's relationships with Morelli and Ranger.

He asked her on one date and then it went on from there. They ended up being married four years ago today. He still remembered seeing her in the dress knocking his socks off.

He then thought back to when Ranger left Rangeman, and he himself had to take over because Ranger was working under cover. When he came back he found out that we were married and that we were expecting twins.

Man that had changed everything then, especially after Matthew and Michael were born the fact that Ranger had kidnapped Michael when he was turning three. When they got back threw a huge party for the twins, with all the relatives there.

The fact the Helen through about her situation throug the years have realized that I had taken very good care of her youngest daughter, and grandkids. When Diesel came over and that we saved his hide in return we ended up with a puppy named Tracker who was now two years old.

All of a sudden he heard, "Hey are you awake?"

"Huh, yeah, are you ready to go?" she asked her husband who has sneaked down the stairs in a gorgeous blue dress with a slit coming just about the knee.

"Yeah, we just need my parents to get here to watch the kids." She looked at the clock and wondered where they could be.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Pierre looked out the peep hole and saw his mother in law, father in law with Grandma Mazur and their dog Henry.

Pierre opened the door for them. "Sorry we are late, but we had to pick Grandma Mazur from the funeral." Helen said to them.

"Not a problem, now the boys are down for the night, and Tracker has already gone out so you should have no problems. Here is the number of where we are going to be for the evening call us if anything happens." Pierre told them.

"No problem we will take care of them, you two go and enjoy your anniversary." Frank told them and then went into the living room to watch some tv.

Stephanie and Pierre walked outside and saw a limousine.

"Pierre, you did not have to rent a limousine tonight." Stephanie told her husband and then walked into his arms.

"I wanted to we have been together for four years tonight, and I want to spend it in style. Now we have reservations." The driver of the limousine opened the door and Stephanie got in, with Pierre after.

"Please take us to the Old Mill please." Pierre asked him and then rolled up the divider.

He then kissed Stephanie a long deep kiss. "I love you so much Stephanie, you are my world." He told her then crested her lips with his finger.

She felt a shiver go down her back and then went into his arms.

They held each other for a few minutes, but then Pierre put his hand on her lower leg and went upwards. Stephanie then put her hand under his tux jacket and up his dress shirt so she could feel his chest.

"I am so lucky to have you." She told him softly kissed him with her tongue in his mouth.

"We could be late for dinner; there is a hotel above the restaurant. We could get a room if you want." Pierre asked her softly.

"I love that idea" she whispered in his ear.

He got on the phone and called the restaurant and told them to put a hold on their reservations and got a reservation for a hotel room upstairs.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. They checked in and went up to the hotel room. Pierre opened the door and Stephanie went in to the simple room. She saw a king size bed in the middle of the room a bathroom to the right and a bureau to the left of the bathroom. She turned around and stared at her husband. He took off his jacket and his dress shirt. He walked over to her and kissed her while one of his hands undid the zipper to her dress. She heard it fall to the ground. She then undid his pants while he was taking off her underwear and Bra. She had his boxers off in no time. Pierre then gently pushed her on to the bed he was on top of her in an instance. They then made love like they have never loved each other before.

After that they went downstairs where their table was waiting for them.

Pierre ordered a red wine, while they tried to decide what to eat. A waitress went up to their table and took their order. Just then they heard the band playing their wedding song.

"You set this up, the band anyway." She looked at her husband, and he got up and they danced while they waited for their meal.  
They eat and talked and kissed the night away and Tank knew that his had his girl.

Thank you to everyone who had the patience to read and wait for chapter after chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.

The End Of Tank's Girl


End file.
